


The Executive (18+ Only) (Novella)

by queenhoneebee



Series: Wattpad Original Stories [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhoneebee/pseuds/queenhoneebee
Summary: Was deleted off Wattpad. I'm looking into self-publishing.Kaia, a fresh law graduate, takes up a job as the assistant to one of the most prolific corporate lawyers in the city. Only, when she walks in on her new boss with one of the interns, Kaia is thrust into a new world of casual intimacy.Ethan, New York's most successful lawyer and youngest name partner in history, decides that maybe he could have his cake with Kaia, and eat it too...
Series: Wattpad Original Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104437





	1. Prologue: In Which She Only Wears A Mask

**PROLOGUE: In Which She Only Wears A Mask**

**Kaia**

The number of college students who filled this house amazed me. I didn’t even really know why I was at this house party.

I mean, we were Harvard students for shit’s sake. We were supposed to be the ones who didn’t conform to this kind of party college student standard.

And yet… here I was in my mask, participating in the ‘Fluro-masquerade’ themed rave that this frat was throwing. I was really only here because the sorority that my mother was making me rush was usually associated with this frat.

Harvard was her Alma Mater and she had been so incredibly happy when I’d gotten in that she had immediately emailed the President of her old sorority to put in a good word for me. Never mind that I had no desire to join in on that particular aspect of college life.

I was just here to get my law degree and get the fuck out.

I didn’t need all the drama that came with a sorority. I’d be snowed under as it was with my courses and exams and torts. I didn’t need to be worried about the stupid hazing and social hierarchy that came with rushing a sorority, no matter how much of a ‘sister-bond’ my mom promised it would give me.

More like shared trauma, am I right?

Anyway…

In the six months that I’d been rushing for this house, I’d only really made one friend – Emily. And I’m not even really sure that you could call us friends. We’d just kind of banded together on our first day after our ‘buddy-sisters’ that we’d been assigned to decided to go off together.

Then Emily had just kind of shrugged and adopted me as her partner, and I’d been too lazy to go and attach myself elsewhere. Emily was nice enough if not a little shrill at times. I didn’t really see us being friends once we graduated.

Emily had dragged me to this rave because she thought I would be otherwise stuck with my nose in my notebooks – not my fault I had an essay due in two days. And then she had gone and ditched me two hours ago to fuck her boyfriend against every surface imaginable. Her simple instructions had been that I find someone inside this party to do the same. She had expressed many a time that she thought I needed to have some real _fun_ with no strings attached.

And maybe I agreed with her because I hadn’t had sex in almost a year, and girls have needs too, you know?

Which was why I had been shooting back vodka and Sprite for the last… well, god knows how long. I’d already kissed two guys who were less than satisfactory, which was why I wasn’t currently wrapped around either one of their dicks. I was honestly considering just giving up on the night and stumbling my way back through campus to find my bed and crash into a deep slumber.

Maybe I’d even masturbate for the fifth night in a row to relieve some of my tension…

I wasn’t doing myself any favors by sticking around this party when I had an early class in the morning. But right now, I could feel my drinks coming back to haunt me.

I tripped through the house, adjusting my mask slightly as I made my way towards the only bathroom I knew of. Crazy right? I was in a frat house where most of the dudes who lived here probably had their own bathrooms but I only knew of one.

And that one bathroom had a line out the wazoo.

So that was a no. I put a hand over my mouth before I started walking up the stairs, swaying slightly. My ears were ringing and I felt dizzy enough that maybe if I could find a spot to sit down, then I the overwhelming need to puke might surpass.

Anyone who knew me knew that I hated throwing up. That gagging feeling is icky, and you can’t get rid of the aftertaste for hours no matter how many times you brush your teeth.

Plus, no one wants to be _that_ girl at the party.

Doesn’t send the best message to all the guys around you that you can’t hold your liquor and they’ll probably have to hold your hair back at some point instead of having sex that night, which, let’s be real, sex is the only reason guys date anyone anyway.

So, why would they bother with Pukey McPukeson? Wouldn’t matter how big her tits or her ass were – or how good she was in the sack – no guy wants to deal with that.

I managed to get myself to the top landing, and somehow the music wasn’t pumping so loudly up here, which I was incredibly grateful for. I finally had the chance to hear my own thoughts.

My hands found the doorknobs not adorned with a tie or a bra, in hopes that I could find an empty room to gather myself. I only walked in on one unsuspecting couple as I tried to find a quiet spot for myself.

That couple had swiftly yelled at me to get out, which I had no qualms about doing, though I did have a moment of curious hesitation as I considered just _how_ on earth they might find that position comfortable. It was almost as if I’d walked in on a couple who had just recently perused the _Kama Sutra_ and decided to try something they weren’t ready for.

Let’s just say that those two might have had a promising future in the _Cirque du Soleil_ …

Finally, I found an empty room that was unlocked. Against my better judgement, I let myself in. The place was clean enough, with the only mess being a set of books and papers strewn across the desk in the corner.

I sighed and sat myself down on the bed, letting my head fall into my hands as I tried to steady my breathing. My overwhelming urge to make the contents of my stomach known were now severely diminished – for which I was grateful – but I then made a promise to myself that I would be going home shortly.

There was no point sticking around for my friend who had probably just gone back to her boyfriend’s dorm to fuck, anyway. I wasn’t going to drink anymore, so there was really nothing left here for me.

I let out a large exhale as I fell backwards on the bed. The denim skirt that I was wearing rode about an inch up my thighs as I did and I could feel a cool breeze filtering across my skin.

It felt quite nice, actually. It was nice to begin to feel cooled down after being so overheated downstairs. I lifted my fingers to my mask, wanting to remove the scratchy fabric from my cheeks.

“Who the fuck are you?”

My eyes widened and I shot up in the bed, my mask forgotten on my face as I tried to locate the source of the voice.

My gaze landed on the tall form of a boy standing in the doorway to a bathroom. He wasn’t wearing anything besides a towel and his green eyes were blazing with curiosity and amusement.

My tongue got caught in my throat and I couldn’t find any words to say.

The guy just smirked at me, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms over his tanned and incredibly muscular chest. I recognized him. I’d only seen him once and never actually spoken to him before.

I’d seen him drinking out on the yard with his frat brothers one morning when I’d walked past to get back to my dorm. I had come from an overnight rush activity for my sorority. He’d been sitting in a lawn chair the last time I’d seen him, with a beer can in his hand and the vice president of my sorority on his lap.

If this was her boyfriend, I was about to be in deep shit.

My head spun as I tried to answer him, but all of my vodka Sprites were coming back to haunt me. And they were about to do me _so_ dirty.

Because, you see… drunk Kaia is a whole ass mess, and she has no lid on her filter. Don’t believe me, see for yourself.

“Do you work out to look _that_ mouth-watering panty-dropping sexy or is that just natural?”

The guy rose an eyebrow at me as his lips quirked into a smirk. I could see him deliberating how to answer me, or possibly searching my face for something. He wouldn’t find anything. My statement was brazen and confident and definitely not something I would have said sober, but I just couldn’t help myself. I mean it wasn’t even my fault. If we’re going to blame anyone then it should be his fault for putting his abs on display.

They were like hardened caramel that I just wanted to lick it all up.

Like I said: brazen and confident. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not the shy your feelings away kind of girl when I’m sober – and nothing against those girls, they’re awesome in their own cute-but-will-probably-beat-the-shit-out-of-you kind of way. But I wasn’t like that.

I was a naturally assertive person, if you couldn’t tell by my choice of wanting to become a lawyer, but there were some lines even _I_ just didn’t cross on a day to day.

Mild sexual harassment/appreciation was one of those lines.

But apparently right now I had other ideas.

The ridiculously hot male was chuckling slightly at me.

“Uhhh… thanks? And, a bit of both, I guess…?” he grinned.

I nodded once, biting my lip as I couldn’t take my eyes off his muscles. He definitely could see where my gaze was at.

“I’m sorry I’m in here,” I said. “My friend ditched me to fuck her boyfriend and I was just looking for somewhere to clear my head. I think I got a little too tipsy downstairs. To be honest, I didn’t think anyone was in here, and that was _after_ I walked in on what I can only guess was two Gymnastics majors going _at it_ like they were trying out for a gold medal. I’m talking, that shit was ambitious as hell.”

The guy grinned at me, not seeming to mind my drunk rambling. I had a tendency to do that.

“Two doors down?” he asked. I nodded once. He chuckled. “That was probably Alex and his girl Tia. Trust me when I say I know what you’re talking about. Guy can bend in ways I didn’t think possible…”

I raised my eyebrows and nodded as my lips let out an exhale of mild agreement. I was actually somewhat impressed by the couple’s sexual acrobatics. I looked back up at the guy, running a hand through my hair.

“And yeah, so then I was kind of just looking for a spot to clear my head. Emily told me I need to get laid and I tried but like, no offence, all of your ‘brothers’ don’t know how to kiss properly and I was like, ‘well if they’re shit at that then what’s the point getting into bed with them’, you know? But then like, I haven’t had sex in so long that I was _legit_ contemplating going home and having a round with Victor just to find some kind of satisfaction.”

The guy sent me a quizzical look.

“Victor?” he asked.

I nodded, shrugging. “Yeah, my Hitachi vibrator.”

The guy laughed out loud. “You named your vibrator, Victor?”

I shrugged nonchalantly. “Yeah, I dunno. I couldn’t think of anything else that really sounded appropriate… The closest I got with any other name was Stanly or Benjamin but I dunno, I kind of just like the alliteration in Victor.”

The guy was looking at me with an expression mixed of humor, slight apprehension, and a lot of appreciation. Though, that last one may have just been my drunk goggles talking.

“Anyway. I’ll get out of your hair. I should go home,” I said. I stood up from the bed and made for the door, adjusting my skirt as I went.

“Wait,” he said. I turned to find he’d somehow closed the distance between us and was now standing _very_ close to me. I could have reached out and ripped his towel away if I’d wanted to.

My eyes trailed slowly up his chest, taking my time as I was able to ogle his obvious beauty up close. When I was able to tilt my head backwards to lock eyes with his, he was smirking cockily at me.

“What?” I asked, my voice suddenly an octave lower as my eyes traced over his cupids bow and the dips of his cute little dimples. This guy was cuter than I think he would ever realize.

He shrugged.

“You said you’re looking for a release, and… I dunno. You’ve been funny this last five minutes,” he said coyly. His lips slowly curling around each of his words. “You sure there isn’t anything _I_ might be able to do for you…?”

My eyes widened slightly in shock.

Even in my drunk and brazen state, his question still surprised me. As much of a pervert as I was when I was intoxicated, I guess I was equal amounts a prude.

“Pshhh,” I laughed slightly. “You’re serious? Ummm… no. I don’t feel like waking up in the morning to an absolute killing from Lottie.”

The guy frowned at me.

“What are you talking about?”

Then it was my turn to frown. “You’re not dating her?” I asked. “I thought I saw you guys together once.”

The guy rolled his eyes with a grin and a shrug. “Nah, Lottie gets around the whole house. She’s not tied down to anyone.” He took a slight step forward and rested one of his legs between the two of my own.

My heartbeat started racing and my skin flushed as I realized what was about to happen. And as forward as he was, I was intrigued to find that I wasn’t mad at it, or even offended that he assumed I was that easy. Because right now, I kind of _was_ willing to be that easy.

I shrugged and grinned before throwing my arms around his neck.

 _Fuck it_ , I thought. What the hell did I have to lose? Plus, it’s not like I’d ever see this guy again. If I could keep my mask on, then I’d never have to worry about this again. It could be the perfect one-night stand.

His hands wound around my waist until both of his palms rested across the top of my ass. I didn’t care how drunk I was. This guy was hot and I wanted him. Call me shallow, but for the moment I was willing to be.

He dipped his head low and my lips caught with his. I was surprised to taste tequila. I had only been drinking Vodka, so I guess it was a little comforting to know that he wasn’t just a completely sober guy taking advantage of a very tipsy girl.

And _damn_ the boy could kiss.

Before I knew it, his hands were under my thighs and he lifted me up until I wound my legs around his waist. His fingers were gripping at the supple skin beneath my denim skirt and I silently thanked my good sense for having shaved this morning and worn one of my better thongs tonight.

I didn’t need the guy getting turned off by the sight of granny panties.

Speaking of being turned on, though, I could feel him poking against me through the towel. He led me towards the bed and I unwound my legs before I got onto the mattress. My hands found the clasps at the back of my top and I undid them, letting them fall off my body as I flung the material away.

I wasn’t wearing a bra underneath anyway, and the guy’s eyes sparked appreciatively as he took in the dusky peaks of my nipples. I lay back on the bed and looked up at him through my lashes.

My fingers found their way to my nipples and I teased myself as I waited for him. He grinned and whipped his towel off, giving me the first view of the night at his dick. He was very well-endowed, and his cock curved upwards slightly. His large sack hung heavy below his member and I couldn’t help it – my mouth watered.

I could feel my pussy clench at the promise of what was to come.

He moved forward, laying himself on top of me and pressing a kiss to my lips. Then he pulled away suddenly and looked into my eyes.

“You’re legal right?” he asked, his voice low. “And this is okay, yeah? You never actually answered me…”

I chuckled. “Yeah, I’m twenty-one. And fuck yeah, let’s do this. Don’t see me complaining.”

The guy smirked. “Cool, just had to check. One of the guys had a scare in the house a few weeks ago when an Undergrad somehow got in and she was only seventeen. Plus, you know, I figure it’s still sexy to ask for consent, right?’

I grinned, grinding myself against his naked cock. He groaned and I chuckled.

“Definitely.”

The guy grinned before he attacked my lips again. My mask scratched against both our faces but neither of us made the move to remove it. I felt that he was on the same level as me, that this would work better in both of our favor as a meaningless one-night stand.

His hands trailed over my body and then finally down to my skirt where he hoisted it up to my hips. Then by hooking his thumbs into the straps of my thong, he pulled it down my legs.

His fingers ghosted over my core and I gasped.

“Fuck,” I whispered out, my voice breathy and needy in that way it gets when you’re so high strung for sex that you just can’t think straight.

The guy grinned and kissed his way back up my thighs before he pressed a kiss to my mound. I moaned and tried to grind against his face but he kept my hips still. His strength was damn sexy to me.

Then he moved up my chest and between the valley of my breasts. He kissed up my neck and sucked right below my ear, making me squirm and my toes curl. Then I felt his fingers on my pussy.

His lips caught mine as I moaned and his tongue fought with mine as he slipped two fingers deep into my kitty. I mewled as he massaged his fingers in and out of me. His control was incredibly attractive and he kept his pace with my lips as he added another finger.

My hands were in his hair, holding him close to me. His dick was resting against one of my thighs and his other hand was copping a feel at my breast, tweaking my nipple every so often to keep me on my toes.

My back arched against him and I let out a sigh as my body jolted with the shocks of a mild orgasm – the kind that didn’t release any fluid, just that beautiful feeling of pleasure. And let me tell you, that feeling was quite welcome after six months of the only stimulation I had coming from Victor.

He lifted off me slightly and grinned. Then his fingers trailed up to my lips and my tongue darted out to taste the fragrance of my pussy walls on his digits. It was an interesting aroma – kind of sweet, but also kind of tangy. I was a heady gal.

Then with his other hand, he reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a Magnum. After sheathing his dick, he wasted no time in getting himself situated down below. I bent my knees slightly to give him a better access point, and he took the opportunity to wind my legs back around his waist.

Only moments later he was buried inside me and I was calling out. He was bigger than Victor, that was for sure. The way that he stretched me was glorious, and he gave me barely any time to adjust before the man started thrusting.

My head fell back and my eyes closed as my back arched. I cinched my legs at his waist and moaned with my lips wide open as he thrust into me with fervor. I could feel the tip of his rounded head bouncing along my walls, and I jolted every time I felt him press against the spongy surface of my g-spot.

The guy knew what he was doing, I’d give him that.

But he wasn’t the only one with moves.

He was resting back on his heels and had his hands under my waist so that I was bent into a position where I couldn’t do much, but I had a party trick.

The couple down the hall weren’t the only ones who could do sex gymnastics.

I moved us slightly, encouraging him to lift up slightly so that he was still kneeling but so he wasn’t rested on his heels. It brought my hips up a bit higher, letting me feel him deeper and I let out a sigh of pleasure as I felt him slip slightly more inside me.

He groaned at the slightly new position in appreciation. I wasn’t anywhere near done yet.

I lifted myself up so that I was resting on my neck and the top of my shoulders only. The rest of my lower back and shoulder blades were suspended in the air in an arch.

It gave me a little wiggle room to thrust back against him and I moaned when it made him go even deeper. My nipples were pointing straight in the air and I moved my fingers to tweak them, feeling the wave of my orgasm beginning to build.

My lips and walls clenched around his impossible length as I let myself succumb to his thrusting. But then he started speeding up. My position wasn’t built for speed, so I could tell how he was testing me.

_How much can she take ‘til she drops down?_

_How fast can I go?_

_How many thrusts to make her cum?_

Well, I’m telling you, boy. At this rate, it’s gonna come faster than you’ve ever seen.

He moved one of his hands from underneath my waist and he placed it over my mound. Then he started teasing and flicking at my clit which made me swear out loud. My breathing started to get labored, as did his, and we pushed each other to our climax.

My eyes clenched closed as my pussy clenched around his perfect cock and my mouth opened wide as I let out a final moan of satisfaction. The guy grunted as he came into the condom and his breathing was hard, his chest rising and falling as he kept thrusting slowly to coast me through my aftershocks.

I was breathing hard by the time we pulled away and my back and ass and legs met the mattress once more. Then he leaned down and pressed a kiss against my wet pussy. He swiped a finger through my juices and brought it to his lips.

I watched through hooded eyes as he sucked on his own finger like it was the best lollipop he’d ever had.

Shit if that wasn’t hot.

Then he fell down beside me and lay down as we both calmed down. After about five minutes of blissful silence, he reached over and rested his palm over my hip, then he rolled me over to meet him.

He caught my lips with his own and I moaned against him. My hands were in his hair again and his hand gripped tightly at my hip. When we pulled back away, he had a confident smirk on his face and I rolled my eyes.

I sat up in the bed before standing and yanking my skirt down.

“Uhmmm… thanks, I guess,” I said awkwardly. I didn’t really know how else this was going to go. I wasn’t going to wait here for him to fall asleep before I ditched, and he knew it, too.

He grinned, shrugging as he lay a hand behind his head and watched me with sex eyes. His cock was still quite hard and resting against his lower stomach.

“No problem,” he said. “You can consider your desire for good sex fulfilled.”

I chuckled to myself. I liked that he had phrased it that way. He was confident in his ability and he wasn’t asking ‘was that good for you, too’ because he just inherently _knew_ that it was. He knew how good he was, and now I did, too.

“Can I know your name?” he asked. I gave him a look with my eyes that told him ‘fat chance’ as I located my top and managed to put it on, securing it.

“Do you know where my thong went?” I asked. He smirked before pointing behind me, across the room at a hat hook on the wall. My jaw dropped as I realized that that was wear it landed when he’d tossed it. I wondered briefly whether that had been an accident or he had meant to.

If he had meant to, then that spoke to some serious athletic ability. Which… would explain that banging body of his.

“Can you at least take your mask off? Let me see who’s underneath if I can’t know your name?”

I smirked, shoving my panties into my jean pocket before I eyed him.

“Maybe the mystery is just better left as it is,” I grinned coyly. I slipped my feet into my shoes and headed for the door.

“Thanks for helping me out, at least,” I said, batting my eyelashes at him. He smirked, chuckling as he lifted two fingers to his forehead and giving me a salute. He was lounged across his bed like some kind of Adonis and I sighed to myself at the fact that I was giving up good sex right now.

With one last glance in each other’s eyes, I pranced out the door with a spring in my step.

Twenty minutes later I was back in my dorm. My roommate was asleep and probably had been for hours. My bedside clock had informed me that my early class was in four hours, so with that somber thought, I tugged off my clothes for the second time that night and collapsed into bed completely satisfied.

I slept of perfect cocks that night, all of which belonging to a seriously sexy man with a seriously sex smirk on his stupid beautiful face. A guy who’s name I didn’t even know.

I couldn’t believe I’d become _that_ girl, so desperate for sex that she’ll literally sleep with a stranger and go out of her way not to find out his name. I grinned to myself, chuckling as I fell into my cock-dream-filled slumber.

.

**And the best is yet to** **_come._ **


	2. One: In Which She Meets The Beast

**CHAPTER ONE : In Which She Meets The Beast**

**Four Years Later**

**Kaia**

I took a deep breath as I adjusted my ponytail. I was standing in the elevator, going up to the fortieth floor. Today was the day.

Today was the most important day.

It was the day that I officially began my career. I had graduated from Harvard Law only a few weeks before, and after an interview with his last assistant, I’d practically been hired on the spot.

I had hoped to be hired as an associate attorney at _Rivera, Ruick & Huntley_, but unfortunately, they had already filled all of their positions. They were the top corporate law firm in the city and I was desperate for a job with them, so I just took what I could get.

It seemed that ‘what I could get’ was as the personal assistant to Ethan Rivera himself. I was beyond nervous. The guy had gone to Harvard, too, but I had never met him – never even seen a photo. He was a fairly big deal in the world of corporate law – the youngest to be so successful in his field – but his reputation surpassed more than that. You’d think that the firm’s most successful employee would have some kind of general information page on their website that I could study up on in order to impress him, but they didn’t.

The guy was a blank slate. I couldn’t find a trace of him on the internet anywhere. Not even a scandalous private Instagram account. He was as untouchable as they came. And that kind of a reputation was more than intimidating.

I mean, the assistant of his that conducted my interview was planning to replace himself with me, and he’d only been in the job for four months. If that record time wasn’t daunting, I didn’t know what was.

Rivera was known to be demanding and more intimidating than the head of the secret service. I wondered how long I’d last, and his assistant’s dismissive ‘good luck, you’ll need it’ that he exhaled on a grim laugh didn’t inspire much confidence.

Despite not having any experience as a PA, I was not willing to let it get me down. I mean, I had a goddamn law degree. If I could survive the torture that I went through to achieve that, then I could damn well run to get a guy coffee and pick up his dry cleaning and whatever else a personal assistant might do.

I didn’t really know what else to expect. My knowledge of the world of assistant-ing laid purely in my having watched Netflix’s _Set It Up_ , which I thought was a great movie. However, I didn’t think I’d be finding solace in a fellow assistant any time soon.

Something told me that I would be far too busy to even keep up with the friends that I had now.

I fussed at the hem of my pencil skirt as I tried to make myself more presentable. I didn’t know why I bothered when I knew that this was the best I was going to get.

I’d spent an hour and a half fussing over my image at home this morning and then made sure to sit practically statue still on the subway just so that I didn’t crinkle anything. And that was _after_ having picked out my outfit yesterday before bed to make sure it was both professional and stylish, and then tossed and turned in bed all night.

The stress of having woken up with bags under my eyes had been readily fixed with concealer, and I’d pulled all of my inky black hair up into a tight, high pony. It was both casual and easily managed. I had _umm_ ed and _ahh_ ed over my hair, thinking that maybe I should have made it into a Pocahontas brain instead, but in the end, the high pony went better with my outfit.

I had a cute little pair of kitten heels on that complimented my skin tone, so that was the rest of my look. I looked up as the elevator finally arrived at my floor. When the doors opened, my eyes widened.

The floor was bustling with energy. There were people rushing between their little cubicles and desks and while no one was speaking above an appropriate level, the amount of rustling papers and the palpable tension kind of made it feel like everyone was roaring.

I felt like I’d walked in on something huge that no one could have prepared me for. So, I did what my law degree had taught me – I ignored everything.

Nothing mattered except what was important to me and my own work. So, I walked through the rows of desks towards the office at the end. Mark – the assistant who had interviewed me – had done it in the conference room on this floor. He’d informed me that Rivera had an office in the corner with amazing views, and that my desk would be in there with him.

I didn’t know if that meant that we shared an office or what, but I guessed I was about to find out. I could hear my heels clicking against the floor as I made my way across to his office. When I got to the room with his name on the plaque on the door, I hesitated.

I couldn’t help it. Up until that moment, I had had an out. I could have chosen to walk away and try for an actual position at a different firm. I didn’t know why I’d wanted so desperately to work here. Maybe it was because my grandfather had worked here as a non-English speaking immigrant on the mailroom floor, and I wanted to prove that I could work here too. But I wanted to show that despite my family history, I wasn’t here to be overlooked.

But before I could raise my hand to knock on the door, I held my breath.

Was an assistant position degrading? Was it worth sacrificing my pride and the degree I’d worked so long and hard for _just_ to work in this building when I could have worked elsewhere where my talents could be utilized?

I sighed. I was being stupid. The experience that this position could give me was irreplaceable, and I was just being an entitled brat. I hadn’t worked my ass off to give up a position working with the most successful corporate lawyer of my generation.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was an automatic lock on it that beeped open almost immediately and I was greeted with a frustrated grunt.

“You’re late.”

My eyebrows furrowed as I took a step inside and looked down at my watch. I was three minutes early. I frowned and looked up at Mark, who was sitting at a desk. It turned out that where I’d thought that I’d maybe be sharing an office with Rivera, I was wrong.

Inside the automatic door was a small room with just Mark’s desk and a few filing cabinets, and then another door on a wall of frosted glass that I’m sure led to Rivera’s actual office.

It was pretentious above anything else but I guess I expected nothing less.

“Uhh, I think you’re mistaken,” I said. “We agreed on nine o’clock…”

Mark looked up at me from his desk.

“Oh, trust me, _I know_. I’m just preparing you. That was your first test.”

I frowned. I wasn’t aware that I would be tested.

“I’m sorry? Test?”

Mark nodded. “Yup. You passed by the way. Stood your ground, that’ll probably give you an extra month here.”

I frowned, deciding to go with it. “Okay…?”

Mark nodded again. “First thing to remember about working for him… whatever you think is the right thing to do, it’s gonna be the wrong thing. He probably wont even look at you for the first few weeks you’re here, but that’s just the way he is.

“He’s abrasive and abrupt and he’ll tell you like it is. If he says he wants something done ‘now’ he really means he wanted it done yesterday. If he says he wants breakfast, do not bother going out to get him food unless he memos an order to you. If there is no order, he doesn’t actually want it, and if you leave the office for something like that, he’ll have your head because he probably needed you for something more important.”

My eyes widened as Mark kept rattling off rules. I felt like I needed a notepad just to keep track. The guy was more high maintenance than the goddamn Queen, I mean really, who did he think he was?

Mark took one glance at the look on my face and chuckled.

“Don’t worry. I think I had the same look on my face on my first day.”

I let out a small sigh of relief.

“Really?”

Mark nodded and then looked down at his watch and cursed.

“Okay, now we really _are_ late,” he said before shuffling past me. “We’ve got a lot to get through this morning, including getting you an office pass that will let you everywhere that Rivera needs you to go. Then we have to get you accustomed to using his credit cards and accessing his accounts for anything else he might need.”

I nodded. “Okay…?”

Mark gave me a look. “You good?”

I nodded. “Yeah, uhm… shouldn’t I introduce myself to him, though? You know, get off on the right foot and all?”

Mark sent me a look like I’d just suggested we fuck in front of the whole office. A mixture of impressed and mild horror.

“Are you crazy? Did you not just listen to anything I just said?”

I bit my lip and Mark sighed.

“Look. Just don’t speak unless spoken to. Don’t act too eager to please because he’ll see right through it. Just…, stay out of his way until he asks you to do something directly. Now look, I’m only here to train you for three more days and that is not nearly enough time, so can we get going down to security to sort out your badge or did you want to sit up here and braid each other’s hair while we talk about how else we’d like to get fired?”

My eyes widened as I swallowed thickly. In any other situation, I might’ve found Mark funny, but I could tell that he was speaking out of stress, so instead I nodded and followed him out of the office and down to security.




Three hours later, Mark was walking me through how to use my new PC. Rivera had a lot of passwords for different things that I needed to memorize because I apparently wasn’t allowed to have sticky notes taped to everything. Mark had told me that if Rivera caught sight of even one Fluro colored notepad, you’d be fired on the spot.

The guy sounded like a nutcase. Remind me why I was willingly working as his personal slave again?

Mark was actually a pretty cool guy. When I’d asked why he had decided to leave this assistant job, it wasn’t out of being burnt out like I’d thought. He’d apparently been promoted to associate, so that at least gave me some hope that this job would lead me somewhere in my actual field.

When we’d sat down to our meagre fifteen-minute lunch break, he’d immediately spent the time showing me photos of his little lapdog spread out on the naked chest of his boyfriend. Both were cute, but the look of adoration in Mark’s eyes was even cuter.

“So, Brian set up your new account and when I leave you to yourself in a few days, it should just tick over to your user rather than mine, but if it doesn’t then you can just call Brian and he’ll come up here to fix it for you,” Mark said. I nodded, smiling as I clicked through a few folders, making myself comfortable with the new system.

“Sounds great. Thanks for helping me out with all of this, really,” I said. Mark just smiled at me. For the amount I’d thought he was abrasive when I first met him, I soon came to recognize that outward demeanor as stress. It couldn’t have been easy to juggle bother being a full time assistant and training a new person at the same time. Especially when your boss was notorious for his temper.

“Okay,” Mark said, pulling his phone from his pocket. “There is a bathroom down the hall that I am going to run off to because I’ve been busting to go for the past hour. I’ll be a minute, tops, so are you good to just sit here and familiarize yourself with the PC and the room?”

I grinned, nodding. “Of course. You should have told me an hour w go before you wet your pants.”

Mark chuckled at me and sent me a look of relief before he jetted out of the office. I sighed, slumping in my seat. I was used to hectic, but this morning had been something else. It was a different kind of hectic than I was used to. I ran hand over my ponytail as I looked over the PC.

The screen was open on Rivera’s schedule for the rest of the week, as I was going to be left to my own devices in a few days, I needed to be familiar with how to handle it all. As I was about to investigate further onto what would be my first day by myself in this job, my eyes widened as I heard the frosted glass door suddenly open.

“Mark, I need two bouquets from _Sandra’s_ ordered for Camila and Lottie, and sent to their apartments by sundown,” the voice said. I looked up from the screen to see my new boss standing in the doorway to his office, his head bowed and staring at his phone screen. “Remember Lottie like roses and Camila has a thing for tulips and why aren’t you writing any of this down –oh… you don’t work for me…?”

My eyes widened when he looked up from his phone and locked eyes with me. His brow creased as he took in my form sitting at his assistant’s desk. I had paled in comparison because I recognized that look.

I recognized the intensity in those eyes and I recognized that frame. I didn’t know where I had seen him before, but even the cadence of his voice was familiar. He was looking at me like he expected an answer, and I could tell that the silence between us was beginning to get on his nerves.

He was a man who didn’t like time wasted, and it seemed that the dead air between us could be considered time wasted.

“Uhh, I– I do work for you, actually,” I said, clearing my throat and standing up from my chair. I took two steps towards him and extended my hand. To his credit, he shook it with a wary raise to his brow. “I’m Kaia. Mark is training me to be your new assistant. He’s just dipped out to… uhh, _relieve himself_.”

Rivera rose an eyebrow at me and dropped my hand. Before he could say anything else, Mark was bursting back through the door with his phone in his hand. He was red in the face and the hem of his shirt was sticking out of his fly.

In any other situation, I might have laughed.

“I am so sorry,” he spluttered towards Rivera. “I just stepped out for a moment to–”

“Relieve yourself…,” Rivera cut in. “…I know.” If I wasn’t mistaken, I sensed a hint of amusement in the man’s voice, which surprised me having known his reputation. But, as quick as it appeared, it was gone.

Mark drew in a gulp and his eyes darted between Rivera and myself, trying desperately to assess the situation.

“So, uhhh… _flowers_?” Mark asked. I nodded, deciding to step up to the plate and show Rivera that it wasn’t a waste of time hiring me.

“From _Sandra’s._ Roses for Lottie and Tulips for Camila,” I said. “Delivered by sundown. I got it.”

Rivera gave me a look before nodding once. Then he turned to Mark with an odd look in his eye. “Guess it wasn’t a waste hiring her after all.”

Mark’s jaw dropped and he spluttered to reply but Rivera didn’t give him the chance, instead walking back into his office and closing the door. Mark turned to me with wide eyes.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” he said to me, in a sort of shocked stage-whisper. I frowned. _Had I done something wrong?_ Mark seemed to sense the question in my eyes and his jaw was opening and closing like a gobsmacked fish. “He hasn’t had a female assistant in a while. I had thought maybe he’d think you were incompetent but you just kind of proved him wrong. If you keep that up, he’ll give you a raise by Sunday.”

I smiled, shrugging. “Come on. All I did was remember a simple flower order.”

Mark grinned at me, walking over and setting his phone down. “Doesn’t matter. As much as he’s a hardass, he rewards good work. Just keep doing ever it is that you’re doing and reap the benefits.”

I grinned. I wouldn’t argue with that.

“So, should we order the flowers, then?” I asked. Mark nodded and moved towards the computer to pull up the website.

After a while of watching him fill in an order form and curse over the delivery time, then seeing him pick up the phone and haggle with a sales assistant for five minutes, I was impressed with his ability to get what he wanted. Within ten minutes, the order was filled and the receipt sent to Mark’s phone.

“Hot tip,” he said. “Send any and all receipts to yourself. You don’t want to be blowing up Rivera’s phone with purchase after purchase.”

I nodded. Sounded reasonable enough. I was beginning to be a little confused by the way Mark spoke of Rivera and the way his reputation preceded him. From what I’d seen, the guy was reasonable, smart and collected. But, I guess, that was only from a two-minute encounter.

I still couldn’t shake the feeling that I knew him from somewhere.

“So,” Mark said. “They’re booked up for deliveries for this afternoon, so, it looks like you’re going to get to do your first out-of-office run.”

I frowned. “Wait… _we’re_ delivering the flowers?”

Mark shrugged. “Gotta give Rivera what he wants, otherwise you don’t get paid. The guys at _Sandra’s_ can’t deliver today, so we’ve gotta make do ourselves. That’s just the way it goes.”

I frowned, but nodded. It was easy enough to understand.

“Wait, but what if he needs something else done while we’re out?”

Mark grinned, waving me off. “Don’t you worry about that. You and I might be his personal assistants, but this building is full of willing interns. There are a couple of them that are real good eggs that I usually get to cover me when I have to leave the office. They know how Rivera works and Rivera understands how this all operates. He doesn’t care who’s doing his jobs as long as they’re getting done.”

I considered his statement for a moment as I followed him towards the door. That made sense too. By the time we got into the elevator and were walking out the front door in the downstairs lobby, Mark had called two interns to cover for us. His organizational skills would be forever impressive and hard to live up to, and I couldn’t help feeling like I was falling short in that area.

I’d have to get much better at that aspect of the job much quicker if I wanted to keep it.

Soon enough, we were stepping into a personal chauffeured vehicle that Mark assured me was for Rivera’s personal needs. With the glass connected to the driver firmly closed, I finally turned to mark to ask the question I’d been dying to.

“So…,” I said. “He’s seeing two girls?”

Mark grinned devilishly at me and smirked. “Something in me just _knew_ you were a gossip.”

I rolled my eyes. “It’s not gossip, it’s… let’s call it research on getting to understand my new boss.”

Mark chuckled. “Look, thing you need to know about Rivera and women is that he sees _a lot_ of them. And, he only sends flowers if he’s breaking up with them.”

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. “That’s horrible!”

Mark shrugged like he was used to it. “Better than a text isn’t it? Or better than him ghosting them.”

I pursed my lips. “That kind of attitude is foul. The fact that he was dating two at a time is gross enough. The fact that he’s dumping them on the same day is somehow worse.”

Mark chuckled. “Hon, that’s nothing. He’s only been with these girls since Saturday. They’re a fling at best, so it’s not like they need the whole breakup shebang. These flowers are more just a ‘thanks for the good fuck’ kind of thing.”

My jaw dropped in horror and Mark rolled his eyes at me.

“You’re gonna have to get used to it. This is a weekly thing. And besides, he’s not going to run out of women any time soon, I mean, this _is_ New York.”

I suddenly had a disgusting taste in my mouth as I leant back into my seat. Mark chuckled and pinched at my sides.

“Come on, now,” he taunted. “ _You_ saw him. You can’t tell me you wouldn’t give him a night in your bed, too. I mean, if I wasn’t already locked down, he wasn’t my boss, and he swung for my team, I’d definitely go for him.”

I gave Mark a hefty helping of my side eye and he just grinned.

“I mean, come _on._ That jawline? Those cheekbones? Those eyes? That accent? Girl you couldn’t ask for sexier if you tried.”

I rolled my eyes at my friend. “You’re ridiculous.” He really wasn’t though. Even I had to admit that after two-minutes with the guy, I could appreciate that he was a beautiful specimen.

There was no denying that.

And it was in that car on the way to deliver his ex-flings breakup flowers that it suddenly hit me where I knew my old boss from. I had had to hide my deep blush from Mark so that he wouldn’t question me about it.

But, now that it had hit me, it was all I could think about.

How could I have forgotten that voice or those eyes. They were the same ones that haunted my wet dreams. They were the same ones that inspired me to pick up my trusty vibrator on the nights I felt loneliest. They were the ones I had imagined when my shitty ex-boyfriend, James, from college hadn’t been able to satisfy me properly.

I didn’t know how I was going to walk into work tomorrow with the knowledge of what Rivera and I had done together on my mind. Of course, when we’d been together, I hadn’t even known his name, which I had wanted in order to keep an air of mystery.

He probably didn’t remember me, because hell I’d been drunk and wearing a mask, but I for sure remembered him.

How could I have forgotten the best fuck I’d ever had?

.

**I know _I_ wouldn’t have forgotten him ;)**


	3. Two: In Which She Sees A Live Action Pornography

**CHAPTER TWO: In Which She Sees Live Action Pornography**

**Kaia**

“Em, you’re going to make me late.”

 _“Oh, come on. You’ve worked for him for like a month already. Surely, he knows that you’re a good employee by now,”_ she chided. I rolled my eyes at my friend over the phone as I pushed open the lobby doors of the building. Emily was my friend from college – one of the few I’d actually kept from my time there, which always surprised me.

Em was the kind of laid back girl who just went with the flow. It wasn’t uncommon for her to ghost me for a month while she travelled to some backwoods town and then show up again out of nowhere with a hundred crazy stories to tell. I didn’t mind it.

I had always thought of myself as more of a loner than someone with a hundred friends, so it didn’t bother me much when she disappeared for a while. In fact, I often welcomed the silence.

That’s not to say I didn’t enjoy time with my friend, she was just the kind of person that others can only take in small doses. But, I loved her and her free spirit to death, in my own way.

“I seriously have to go,” I laughed as I swiped my security pass and made my way to one of the crowded elevators.”

 _“Fine. I should have expected nothing less. That guy works you to the bone eighteen hours a day,”_ she said. _“Just promise me you haven’t forgotten you promised to get high with me this weekend.”_

“I told you, I’m not doing that again. You remember what happened last time…”

Emily laughed down the line. _“Oh come_ on! _That was one time. Trust me when I say that that baseball mascot enjoyed his time out with us.”_

“He got me arrested!” I hissed. Emily chuckled.

_“Well, to be fair, you did try to swim in the Hudson.”_

I rolled my eyes. “We are not having this argument again,” I said sternly, but I was grinning. That had been one wild night. “Anyway, I have to go. I’m getting into the elevator.”

 _“Fine. Spoil sport,”_ she muttered. _“Saturday. Eleven sharp, don’t forget.”_

“Mmhmm,” I nodded before making kissy noises down the line. Emily chuckled, returning them before she shut the call off. I sighed, stepping into the elevator. When I made it up to my small office, I made myself busy by organizing Rivera’s schedule for the day.

I had been working alone as Rivera’s assistant for a few weeks now. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it might be. For all of Mark’s fussing, the job was fairly simple to do as long as I paid attention to all my emails and memos and spoke with the right people.

Rivera wasn’t unnecessarily rude or angry like his reputation had made it seem he would be. If anything, he was distant and the only times I really saw him was when I had to walk into his office to deliver his lunch or open the door for clients for him to talk to.

It was almost a blessing in disguise, really, because it meant that he couldn’t really get a good look at me. I was constantly in a state of worry that he’d somehow recognize me from that one night we had together four years ago. It was always on my mind.

It didn’t hinder my job, but seeing him everyday had definitely fueled some of my late-night fantasies. Let’s just say that my trusty vibrator, Victor – the one I kept in the top drawer of my dresser – was getting more and more of a workout these days.

It didn’t help that he looked absolutely delectable in a three-piece suit. It was sharp and handsome and tailored well enough that I didn’t have to use much of my imagination to visualize the impressive rig I knew was underneath.

I knew it was unethical to have such a lady-boner for my boss, but there are just some things you can’t help.

He had the kind of body that most guys dreamed of. He was tall and lean, muscular but not too broad. His striking green eyes were framed by long black luscious lashes. His skin was like melted caramel.

His dark curls atop his head weren’t completely loose but they weren’t slicked back enough to make him look like a greasy car salesman either. They were styled neatly in a modern fashion to pair with his pinstriped suits.

Then there was his voice – deep and rugged that held a promise of something lustful. I couldn’t get enough. And you couldn’t blame me for it.

Besides, I wasn’t the only one in the office who had a thing for him. After going out one Friday night a few weeks ago – Rivera had gone on an overnight trip to Philadelphia to close a deal – some of the girls who worked on the tech floor had been gossiping about him.

I hadn’t contributed much, but there was also something that rubbed me the wrong way about these girls talking about him like that. Even with my last boyfriend, I’d come to learn that I was of the mild jealous type – and while it was ridiculous to think that I had some kind of claim on him, especially after only spending one night with him years ago, I hadn’t been out with those girls since.

Hell, even Mark thought he was hot.

There was no denying that.

Ethan Rivera probably knew that about himself anyway. You couldn’t look at that face in the mirror every morning and not come to the same conclusion.

He had been the focus of many a wet dream of mine since our night together, and more so these last few weeks that I’d been working for him. I couldn’t help it that I imagined him taking me across many different surfaces, now that I knew how well he had done for himself these past few years. I couldn’t help it that he was basically the best I’d ever had and he’d only needed one drunken night to prove that to me.

He was sex on a stick, but he was untouchable.

It was nearing one o’clock, which meant that it was almost time for me to bring him his lunch. He had a meat and dairy free burrito bowl every Wednesday that I had to order in advance so that it would be delivered on time. Any minute now, I’d be receiving a text from Nolan the security guard at the front desk of the downstairs lobby that Rivera’s food had arrived.

When my phone finally went off, I got myself out of my seat, straightening out my pencil skirt as I moved towards the door. I remembered to take both my personal and work phone with me as I left and headed for the elevator.

Rita – one of the girls who worked on my floor – sent me a knowing smile and a wave as I walked past.

“Drinks later tonight?” she asked. She was a nice enough girl and I had found out that she lived in an apartment about a block away from me, so we often found ourselves on the same subway in the morning. We had gone out to a bar a few times – more than the gossipy girls from the tech floor.

Rita was cool enough. We both shared the same sense of style and outlook on daily life – in that we were both judgy as hell, so it was nice to find a comrade at work.

I grinned at her, tapping my wristwatch. “He’s got a late meeting today so I’ll probably have to stick around to order him dinner,” I said, shrugging sympathetically.

Rita grinned, rolling her eyes. “If he was a woman, I’d call him the ‘Dragon Lady.’ Guess I’ll have to come up with a more appropriate nickname…”

“Let me know what you come up with,” I laughed, waving her off as I stepped onto the elevator. Rita sent me a grin and a thumbs up as the doors were closing.

Nolan was waiting with my delivery bag at the desk when I arrived in the lobby and I gave him a smile.

“Same as always?” he asked, grinning. I smiled at the older man. He was a good one. He reminded me of the security guard from _Maid in Manhattan_ with his kind smile and the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

I smiled, raising an eyebrow at him. “Not quite, I got something a little extra today.”

Nolan rose an eyebrow with a laugh. “That doesn’t sound like Rivera. He’s not one for change…”

I grinned. “Who said it was for him?”

Nolan gave me an odd look and I grinned, opening up the bag. I found the little container of brownies and took it out, placing it on the front desk.

Nolan’s eyes lit up as he realized that they were for him. I grinned.

“A little something to keep you sated while you deal with anyone and everyone who walks through the door,” I said. Nolan grinned, taking the box of brownies.

“You’re an angel, Miss Kaia,” he smiled, pulling me a little closer to place a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and pat his back in a one-armed hug.

“How do you know I’m not just doing it to keep on your good side?” I joked. Nolan shrugged, grinning.

“Well, whatever you’re doing to win me over, it’s working,” he laughed. I chuckled before giving him one last wave and a promise that I’d be back in a few hours to pick up Rivera’s dinner. Then I steered back towards the elevator to wait to trek back up to the fortieth floor.

Rita gave me a smirk as I strutted back past her, which I returned with a wink, before I was back in my office. I opened up the delivery bag and took out the macaroni salad that I’d ordered for myself. Then I opened up Rivera’s burrito bowl. I walked over to the small kitchenette that was in my office and I transferred everything carefully into his dishware.

Then I grabbed some clean cutlery and made my way over to his office door. I glanced at the clock, noting that it was one-fifteen on the dot, just as he liked it, before I knocked twice softly on the wooden frame of his frosted glass door.

There was no reply as usual, but I knew that that didn’t mean anything, so I pushed open the door.

The sight that met me was enough to make me almost drop his lunch.

My eyes widened as they landed on the form of a _very_ naked woman sitting atop Rivera’s desk. Her legs were thrown over his bare shoulders and her head was thrown back as her eyes were closed.

She supported herself with her arms back on the desk as Rivera’s hands were on her waist. I could only watch in horrified silence as he drove in and out of her to the symphony of their sexual grunts and moans.

My breathing became labored as I forced my brain to understand the situation. Both of their eyes were closed, so neither had noticed me standing there yet. I could walk away and hope that I’d never have to address this.

The girl – who I now recognized as Yvonne, one of the girls from sales – let out a loud porn-star moan.

“Holy _fuck_ , Ethan. Baby, yes, _fuckkk. Right there_ , yess!”

Rivera didn’t reply, his lips just turned into a sneer as he kept his eyes closed and kept driving into her. The force behind his thrusts was enough to shake the desk as they moved.

From where I stood, I was at an angle where I could see Yvonne’s naked breasts swinging back and forth with every thrust, and I didn’t know what was wrong with me.

_Why couldn’t I walk away?_

Something about the whole situation was making me extremely horny. It was like someone had uploaded a racy video to Pornhub but had allowed me access to the live taping.

I could feel that my nipples were hard and my pussy clenched when I listened to him grunt. Listening to their heavy breathing and watching the way that Rivera bit his lip was like watching my very own wet dreams come to life.

My jaw was still on the floor, and my eyes widened when his suddenly sprung open. We locked gazes, and while I could see the slight quip of surprise cross his gaze, he wouldn’t let me go.

He grunted as he kept thrusting into Yvonne but his eyes were on me, holding me prisoner. I didn’t know what the fuck I was supposed to do. After standing there for what seemed like a lifetime of forever – when in reality it had probably only been about fifteen seconds – I scooted my ass out of there.

I could feel Rivera’s eyes on the back of my head, unapologetic as I closed the door in a rush behind me. I hurriedly placed his lunch down on my desk before I took two steps to my personal bathroom.

I locked myself inside and sat down on the lid of the toilet, putting my head in my hands as I tried to catch my breath.

Surely, this was all a dream, too? There was no way that I just walked in on my boss in the middle of… _that._

I was for sure going to get fired now. If not for being a perv, then just for having interrupted in the first place. I could still faintly hear Yvonne’s moans through the shared wall as I tried to wrap my head around everything.

I leaned back against the cistern with wide eyes and labored breath. Then, before I knew what was happening, my own hand was ghosting down the front of my shirt and down the waistband of my skirt.

When I reached my panties, I was able to feel just how aroused that that live pornshow had made me. I was practically wetter than the Niagara Falls.

The only thing on my mind was that I could imagine just how good she was getting it right now. I mean, I had been on the receiving end of that dick and I knew for a fact just how satisfying it was.

And for me – as someone who hadn’t gotten laid in _months_ – I was craving that kind of satisfaction right now. Which is why – to my horror – my fingers slipped my thong to the side and began to explore my inner folds.

I tried to keep my breathless moans to a minimum as I pinched my clit and let my fingers thrust in and out of my quaking little kitty. My skin was hot to the touch as I writhed back and forth over my own hand.

I was quivering as I plunged deep inside my tight little hole and _curled_ my fingers. I gasped to myself as I managed to flick against my clit.

I rode my hand for another few minutes, letting my fingers coast in and out of my slick channel, before my other hand pinned itself across my mouth, stifling my moan as I made it to an earth-shattering climax.

My body practically convulsed as I felt my wetness begin to gush from my sweet kitty. My chest was heaving as I tried to once again catch my breath. I couldn’t hear anything over the ringing in my ears, but I also didn’t think that I could hear anything happening in Rivera’s office anymore.

The room was silent. So, with my blood still singing, I grabbed some toilet tissue and cleaned myself up. Then I stood up and straightened out my clothes. After a glance in the small mirror, I moved a strand of my straight inky black hair back into place.

Then I washed my hands, letting the water splash any remnants of my personal fragrance from my fingers. I splashed some water on my face, too. Then I looked myself in the mirror, giving myself a silent pep talk.

I still couldn’t believe what I had walked in on, and then further couldn’t believe that I had been so sex deprived, and in turn so aroused, that I’d masturbated at the office. My sex drive had been so touchy these last couple of months that it had taken almost no effort to even get myself off.

If I had somehow managed to avoid being fired the moment I walked into that office, I would definitely be fired now. There was no way that this could be forgiven.

I had no idea how I was going to face him now.

When I walked out of the bathroom into my office, the room was silent, and Rivera’s lunch that I had discarded on my desk was gone. My eyes were wide.

He had to have come out here to dismiss Yvonne and then just casually taken his food.

When I sat myself down at my desk, there was a text message open and waiting on my phone letting me know that Rivera’s dinner had been ordered and organized to be brought to him by Nolan. The remainder of the message was letting me know that I was free to leave the office at the end of my normal workday with everyone else.

My jaw dropped with wide eyes as I tried to comprehend whether his message meant that I leave for good, or whether it just meant for today…

Either way, I was shaken.

Only tomorrow would tell whether I still had a job or not. For now, I would have to wait out the remainder of my afternoon in anxious fear of being called into his office to chat.

The awkwardness in that thought was enough to turn me off my macaroni salad. So, instead, I tried to make myself busy for the rest of the afternoon, and in the end, Rivera didn’t ask me to do anything.

So, I left at five with the rest of the floor. I declined Rita’s invitation for drinks once more, and instead – as shameful as it is to admit – by the time I got home, I was still as aroused and wet as I had been at lunch.

So, Victor got a lot of a workout for the rest of the night to try and help me clear my head.

.

**I’d love to take Victor for a spin rn…**


	4. Three: In Which She Is Propositioned

**CHAPTER THREE: In Which She Is Propositioned**

**Kaia**

The week that followed was nothing but hours on end of constant stress for me. I was for sure going to be fired. There was no other way about it.

Walking into work the morning after what I had seen – and what I had done at home – having to walk past Nolan and past Rita who both gave me welcoming gentle smiles, and then shuffling past Yvonne and having to avert my eyes – something inside me just knew.

It felt like everyone was in on a joke besides me.

And so, I’d sat at my desk all day, running all my errands and doing everything I was supposed to do, and yet I couldn’t let go of the ball of anxiety in my stomach that told me he would let me go.

And yet… nothing.

It was like radio silence inside Rivera’s office. I knew he had seen me watching him with Yvonne – I mean, we had locked eyes for god’s sake. There was no denying that we both knew he had desecrated that office, and I couldn’t do anything to get the image out of my mind.

And yet, for that whole day, he treated me like nothing had happened. Everything ran as smoothly as it did every other day in that I gave him his meals on time and ushered his clients into his office when he was ready for them.

There wasn’t a moment between us to discuss what had happened, and so our exchanges were filled with awkward silences and averted gazes – mostly from me. No, from him, I could feel the burning of his eyes on the back of my head, which only made me more paranoid than before.

I felt like a child who had walked in on her parents having sex, and they had chosen to ignore it and not talk to me about it. It was a weird feeling. I both wanted to address it to get it out of the way, but at the same time, I wanted to save us both the embarrassment and never speak of it again.

We were walking a fine line, and by the end of that first day, I’m pretty sure I had cracked a tooth with how hard I’d been clenching my teeth out of stress.

The rest of the week passed by much like that. I had come to the conclusion that it was just going to be ignored between us, and I felt that enough time had passed where I believed he wasn’t going to fire me, though I couldn’t figure out why.

On Friday night, I was sent home early – or at least, on time with the rest of the office, but that was early for me – because Rivera had an out of office dinner with a client that was scheduled for a few hours and I wasn’t needed.

I was over the moon. I was practically jumping out of my seat at the opportunity to escape the pressure cooker of my small office. That room had felt more stifling with each passing day.

“The Dragon Lady is letting you go early?” Rita remarked with a laugh. I grinned. Despite her admonition to give Rivera a different moniker, this one had stuck.

“Yeah. He has a dinner with a client so I’m free for the week unless he needs me over the weekend.”

Rita scoffed. “Ugh, I could never do your job. Being on constant call like that with no real confirmation of a day off? Kill me now.” She shook her head, waving off her comment.

I knew what she meant, and I felt the same way, but there was no way I was giving up this job. I had worked too hard to get here to this company, and already in the month and a half that I’d been here, I’d been paid enough to be able to move into a nicer apartment that wasn’t so far away.

I probably wouldn’t move any time soon, because I actually liked the commute, and having the extra cash wasn’t at all bad for my savings account.

“It’s not so bad,” I said. “Besides, I don’t do much in my free time anyway.”

Rita rolled her eyes as we made our way to the elevator. Mark was already waiting there.

“That’s because you don’t have enough time to relax, so you never make plans,” Rita grumbled. I chuckled. She was right, though. The extent of my plan making lay in the fact that Emily wanted me to get high with her tomorrow night.

And though I had no intention of joining in on that particular activity, it still would be nice to see her. I hadn’t seen her in person since she’d hitchhiked to Cleveland two weeks ago just to catch up with one of her many ex-boyfriends.

“That’s not true,” I told Rita, shaking my head. The woman just rose an eyebrow at me with crossed arms. After a moment I sighed in defeat. “Yeah, okay, alright it’s kind of true.”

Mark grinned at us, having only heard the back end of our conversation. “Well, Nick and I are going to a new rooftop bar that’s opening tonight, and you guys are welcome to come with us if you need a night out?” he offered.

Rita grinned. “That’s perfect! Is Nicky going to wear that nice paisley top of his?”

Mark smiled. “I don’t know. I guess we’ll have to wait to find out.”

I’d only met Mark’s boyfriend once, and it was when he’d come to drop off one of Rivera’s dinner meals. I had recognized him from a photo Mark had shown me and we’d gotten to talking.

Nick worked at a nice steak restaurant down the block. He worked half his shifts as one of the chefs and the other half as a delivery person depending on his mood. He was a nice guy, very smiley, the kind where you have crows feet before you’re thirty.

“And you’re coming,” Rita said to me sternly, leaving no room for protest. I sighed and nodded. Rota gave a little happy dance as the elevator arrived at our floor and we rode it down to the lobby.

“So, how did you hear about this bar?” I asked. Mark looked up from his phone.

“Oh, one of the bartenders at Nicky’s restaurant got angry at their tequila providers for being short on their weekly order. The guy told them that they were short because this new rooftop place had bought out their stock for the week for their opening.”

Rita gasped excitedly. “Oh, so is it supposed to be a big launch then?”

Mark just shrugged with a smile. “I guess so. Margarita’s all round then, hmm?” 

“Oh definitely,” Rita agreed. I gave them both a smile, agreeing before we all got off the elevator and parted ways with Mark promising to text us both the address of the bar and a time to meet up.

By the time I got back to my apartment, I had the address lined up. It would take me an hour to get there, but I had a little while before I needed to start getting ready, as the bar didn’t open ‘til eleven.

So, I sat down to watch some mindless television with a frozen dinner to wind down. I settled on easy mac and cheese with a few episodes of _Seinfeld_.

.

The place was loud. That was really the only thing that I could think of in the entire time we’d been there.

As promised, we’d ordered round after round of margaritas, and Rita was completely tipsy. I had only had three drinks, as was kind of my limit despite tomorrow being the weekend.

The bar was called ‘Te-killer’ and you guessed it, their specialty was tequila cocktails. Most of the people around us seemed to share the same – interests – as Mark and Nick. That is to say, the place was shaping up to look like the newest luxury gay bar in the city.

They would come to be known as a hotspot for gay couples and hens parties.

I didn’t really have any complaints about the place other than the volume of the music. I had no problems with gay bars, because they were a sanctuary for gay men and women alike, and they were a fun place for straight women as they could often drink with the safe knowledge that no one was going to spike their drink.

Though, it did mean that the gold bodycon dress with spaghetti straps that I’d slipped on tonight was sort of going to waste. It was short, showed a good amount of cleavage, tight in all the right places, and had a slit that went all the way to my hip, meaning I was going commando tonight.

The color also paired beautifully with my darker skin, and Nick had told me that the touch of gold eyeliner was making my long dark lashes pop.

My mother would definitely not have approved of the dress but I didn’t care. It was one of the few pieces that I owned that made me feel incredibly sexy, and I had worked too damn hard over the last few years to be able to fit into it in the first place.

My long, thick hair was in a side French braid that trailed all the way down to below my breasts and I had received more than one dirty side-eyed look from Rita about my appearance.

I wasn’t used to that look from people, but I knew what it meant. She had no reason to be jealous, though. She was stunning in a tight little black number with monster heels and dangly earrings.

I didn’t know why, but I kept checking my phone. Just for something to do. It was almost one in the morning, and I was getting ready to call it a night. With my work hours, I already didn’t get much sleep between shifts, and by adding in all of my stress from this week alone, well it was needless to say that my body was exhausted. I shouldn’t have even come out tonight.

Rita had long ago abandoned our little group to chat up a bartender. In fact, after snapping a quick shot for her Instagram profile, she’d pretty much deserted us after the third round of drinks.

It looked like Mark was pulling Nick out to the dancefloor, too, so I really was just standing around like a Nigel-no-friends. I fiddled with my phone, absentmindedly liking Rita’s photo before just casually scrolling through my feed.

I sighed, shutting it off and getting ready to call it a night. I abandoned the table that the group had claimed and began walking around the bar looking for my friends to tell them I was going home.

My phone vibrated in my hand.

**Office. Ten minutes. –R**

My eyes widened as I read the text, a million questions running through my head. _Why did he need to see me at one in the morning? How did he expect me to get there in ten minutes when he knew I lived an hour away? Did he know I was out in the city? How?_

I mentally face palmed as I realized he must have seen Rita’s photo, too. I managed to catch a glimpse of Nick’s face in the crowd and decided to barge through. It wasn’t easy in my heels, but I managed.

Mark gave me a drunk smile when he saw me.

“Kaia, babe, dance with usss,” he slurred slightly, hanging off his boyfriend. I chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I would love to,” I said. “But, duty calls.” I held up my phone with a shrug to let him know. If anyone understood the pains of being Rivera’s assistant, it was him.

Mark let out a pained groan in sympathy for my situation before pulling me into a brief hug. He smelled of lime.

“Don’t let him keep you too long,” he whisper-yelled into my ear, letting his hot breath fan over the shell of me ear. I grimaced at the feeling but tried not to show it, not wanting to put him off. Nick gave me a sympathetic smile, knowing what I was going through.

“I’ll just catch a cab home after,” I told them. “You’ll let Rita know for me?” The two men nodded at me, reassuring me. “Oh,” I said. “And don’t let her go home with anyone without doing a little background social stalking or anything.”

Nick laughed, agreeing before practically waving me off.

“We won’t. We know the drill. Now go, before he fires you for being late,” Nick chuckled. I nodded meekly but my eyes widened. Nick had meant it as a meaningless comment, but after the stress of my week, the option had seemed more and more likely after what I’d seen.

I managed a smile before turning and walking out of the bar. I took their elevator down to the street and managed to hail a cab that would take me to the office.

I kept a nervous eye on the cabbie’s clock and practically hurtled myself from the car when we arrived at the office, throwing the cabbie a generous tip with a hasty thankyou and a slam of the door. I raced through the lobby, giving Nolan a quick wave as he rolled his eyes with a chuckle at my attire.

“Don’t even get a night off, huh?” he chuckled. I laughed as I waited for the elevator.

“You know it. I’m always on that grind.”

Nolan laughed and waved me off as the doors slid shut. When I made it up to my floor, all the lights were on but no one seemed to be home. I made shaky steps towards Rivera’s office, finally starting to feel the effects of my drinks and my rush to get here start to catch up to me.

I knocked twice on his door, waiting for his confirmation to walk in. When I opened the door, he was sitting at his desk. His hair was a mess and his shirt was ruffled and untucked; even his tie was undone and hanging loose around his neck.

He looked more like a scruffy schoolboy in that moment than he did a powerful attorney.

“You wanted to see me?” I asked carefully, my voice low. He looked up from his desk and his gaze seemed to widen as he took in my appearance. Suddenly I wasn’t loving the length of my dress, or the amount of cleavage I was showing.

But there was something in his gaze I recognized. There was that same deep, animal appreciation that I’d seen on our first night together so many years ago. He couldn’t deny that he liked what he saw, because his green eyes were blazing with the truth.

The dark lashes that framed those beautiful eyes seemed to make him look otherworldly to me. He cleared his throat, looking away from me – practically ripping his eyes away, actually.

“Uhh… yeah. My meeting tonight…” he trailed off. “It didn’t really go to plan.”

I frowned. “Oh?”

He sighed, nodding slightly. I watched his Adam’s Apple bob as he averted his gaze from mine. He held out a hand and offered the seat in front of him to me. I quickly walked over and sat down.

“My client wants to sue _The New York Times_ for defamation.”

My eyes widened. “And that’s bad for you because…”

Rivera sighed, leaning back in his seat. “Defamation lawsuits are not my specialty. I’m a commercial lawyer. I deal in assets and property, and business and taxes and trade deals.”

I narrowed my eyes, frowning slightly. “Okay. But you had to do this kind of training at Harvard,” I said. “So, you already know what you’re doing... I don’t see the problem here.”

Rivera groaned. “I’m out of practice with it. This kind of a lawsuit means having to handle the press in court and everything that comes with it. This kind of thing can’t be kept out of the media, especially seeing as it involves New York’s biggest fucking newspaper.”

I bit my lip. The guy was obviously agitated. It looked like he’d been in this office for hours since his meeting, just working himself up over it.

“Who’s the client?” I asked.

Rivera finally locked eyes with me again since I’d walked in. My skin felt hot under his gaze. There was a long pause between us before he finally answered.

“Arthur Wells Jnr.”

My eyes widened. _Shit._ Arthur Wells Jnr was a multi-billionaire businessman who worked on Wall Street. The guy was only in his early thirties and he’d already made more money than Mark Zuckerberg.

“Okay…” I trailed off. “So, uhmm… what do you need me for?”

Rivera sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. He locked eyes with me, this time not letting me go.

“I have a proposal…”

His voice was suddenly lower an octave in a kind of dangerous and haunting tone. I frowned, raising an eyebrow curiously. Something about the way he spoke just reminded me of that night in college.

“I know you liked what you saw, that much was obvious.”

My eyes widened as I realized we were finally going to address what I’d walked in on. Rivera’s eyes danced as he watched me take in his statement. I blushed as images of Yvonne’s legs spread wide and draped over his shoulders as he drove into her over and over filled my mind. I didn’t say anything. How could I when my tongue was tied like this?

“In exchange for you keeping your mouth shut about it, I won’t fire you,” he said. “Instead, I want your help on this case, seeing as it is in this field that you are most qualified. I want you to handle all of the press and the media on this case.”

I took a deep breath, considering his proposition.

“And what would you get in return?” I asked, my voice small. Rivera just gave me a long look.

“You mean aside from you not ratting me out to the board?” he smirked. “Well, this kind of practice on this case is invaluable experience towards your career, and may lead you to an associate position sooner than you originally thought.”

My eyes widened at the opportunity.

“Plus,” he added with a wry smirk. “We’ll be working a lot of late nights. We’re bound to get close, so… Maybe next time, it’ll be _you_ who’s sitting on the desk with my head between your legs…,” he trailed off. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as it finally sunk in.

He wanted to fuck me.

And I wanted to let him.

.

**I’d let him.**


	5. Four: IN Which She Wants The Whole Meal (Not Just A Snacc)

**CHAPTER FOUR: In Which She Wants The Whole Meal (Not Just A Snacc)**

**Kaia**

Rivera didn’t make a move on me for a month.

I had almost expected nothing more after his admission that I was his type than for him to throw me down on his desk and have his way with me. I wouldn’t have said no, that’s for sure.

But, everything was – dare I say it – normal.

There was only one moment where it had seemed he wanted something more from me. We had bumped into each other in a moment where I had been opening his door to walk into his office at the same moment he had been trying to walk out.

His hands had come to my biceps holding me in place, and we had just stared at each other in heated silence for a moment. His green eyes had blazed and I had held my breath. He could surely tell that I was attracted to him – how could I not be – and his strength in holding me there only made me want him more.

When I had told Emily about it, she had practically clapped me upside the head and told me I was an idiot for not making out with him right then and there.

As it stood, maybe I _was_ an idiot. I was an idiot for staying at this job where my boss had told me he wanted me – if I were anywhere else, I’d have hightailed it out of there. But after my history with Rivera – I mean, Ethan – I wanted to know what would happen next.

He had told me that I could call him Ethan a few weeks ago. We’d been sitting in his office, preparing for a meeting with Arthur Wells Jnr and he had told me that it wouldn’t look professional if I were to call him ‘sir’ at the table with them both.

While it was customary as my job as his assistant, he needed to present a united front to Wells Jnr in that he wasn’t just bringing his secretary with him to help with his case. Wells Jnr would have run for the hills and thought that Rivera was incapable at doing his job.

Therefore, I was to call him Ethan at all meetings with the client, and he would address me as Kaia, not as Miss Ghorbani.

It gave me shivers down my spine the first time he spoke my name. I was immediately transported to the memory of us together in college, where I had refused him my name in order to keep the mystery alive. Hearing him say my name now, felt like I was in on my own little secret.

It felt almost liberating to have him finally know my name, even if he didn’t remember our very first meeting. It was like a door had been finally opened on a part of my life, or my biggest question had been answered.

Hearing his tongue curl around the vowels in my name, starting with the harsh ‘k’ before his tongue moved to the back of his mouth and forward again for the ‘eye-ah’ sound that finalized it. It did something to my insides and made my pussy clench suddenly.

I had blushed to myself in that moment. He would never know how much he simply turned me on by looking at me, let alone opening his mouth.

And now, it felt like the two of us were venturing down a new path in our everchanging work-personal relationship. I was standing at the front landing of his lavish Brooklyn ‘mansion’ – his refurbished 3-storey brownstone – for the first time, with his dry-cleaning in my arms.

I had strict instructions to unlock the door, deposit the clean clothes in his entryway hall closet, before leaving.

When he had left his house key on my desk this morning, I’d been astonished. I couldn’t help but see it as an invitation, though it was anything but.

I sighed, shoving the key into the lock. The door opened easily and I shut it behind me. I spotted the closet and opened it, hanging Rivera’s suits neatly inside it. It was only when they were perfectly spaced apart – sue me, I was procrastinating so that I could stay in his home a moment longer, I was pathetic – that I closed the door with a soft click.

That was when my phone chimed. I cursed. The sharp tone was so jarring that it shocked me. When I pulled it out, I realized it was a message from Rivera himself.

**Kitchen. Second Floor. –R**

My eyes widened as I took in the text message. _He knew I was here… how?_ I sighed, running a hand through my hair and trying to tame the coal flyaways. I moved from the entryway, finding the stairs and slowly ascending to the second floor.

Now that I knew he was up there, I wanted to instead explore his lower levels to snoop without having to be worried about him catching me in the act. But I didn’t have that kind of time to waste.

The place was beautiful with its mix of modern and old Victorian architecture. I had half expected the place to have been gutted in favor of a completely modern-chic interior, but Rivera’s taste surprised me.

He had a love for tasteful antique bones, as was apparent in the preserved polished wood staircase I was currently walking. The handrail had intricate little designs on them. I was impressed.

The second floor was much different from the first. It seemed that this entire floor was designed with an open plan for entertaining in mind. My eyes scanned over to the kitchen and immediately widened.

Rivera was standing behind a vast marble island bench flicking through one of our case files. His ears perked when he heard me walk in, but that wasn’t what had me blushing.

The man was nude… at least, he was on his top half. I didn’t dare peek over the bench to spy on his bottom half; though I’d seen it all before, I wasn’t sure I was ready for that kind of view.

My nipples tightened, probably to the point where he could spot them poking through my thin shirt. But I couldn’t help it at the sight of his toned torso. His skin was practically shrink-wrapped to it.

When he finally looked up and locked eyes with my, I practically had a steady stream of drool dripping from my lips. Because I knew. I knew what it felt like to have that body wrapped around me amidst a climax, and no amount of time between us having sex and now was enough for me to forget it.

What was most incredulous to me was that Rivera had made no indication that he remembered our night together – which, fair enough, I’d been wearing a mask – and yet he was still here, teasing me like he knew exactly what it did to me.

He sent me a wry smirk as it registered with him that I was so obviously aroused by his lack of a shirt. Whether he meant to or not, his abdominal muscles clenched and flexed.

“I…uh.. Sorry for barging in,” I said, my voice practically breathless. If I could have slapped myself without that being incredibly weird, I would have. “You, uhhh… You needed something?” I asked, finally averting my gaze, instead focusing on the case file in front of him.

Rivera shrugged. “Don’t be sorry,” he said. “I’m not embarrassed, so you shouldn’t be either.”

My eyes flew to his, surprised that that was the aspect of my admission that he had chosen to focus on. His green eyes danced as a grin flitted about his lips. I couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at him.

He ignored me, instead sliding the file across the bench in my direction. I read the title of the file, noting that it was one from our luncheon with Wells Jnr last week. Rivera had had me investigating some kind of media law to try an argue that it was illegal to discuss certain personal life aspects of businessmen in the papers.

It was all bullshit, because there was no law that determined that, but Wells Jnr had insisted, so I had written a report about it to try and contribute to the case.

That report was open in front of me now.

“It’s good,” Rivera said. I looked up at him. He shrugged. “We can’t use it because it has no actual legal merit, but it’s very good.”

I nodded, picking it up.

“Okay, well I’ll just take it back to the office and put it with the rest of the files then,” I said. Rivera nodded before he then moved around the bench. I held my breath as his entire body came into view and my question was answered.

The man had no shame, which was how I was guessing he was able to stand completely nude in front of me. I couldn’t help the way that my eyes were glued to his apex.

I would recognize that cock anywhere.

He was standing hard at attention, pointed slightly at me and his sack hung heavy below. My mouth practically watered. However, he’d done some modifications since the last time I’d seen him.

He as somehow larger than before. I mean, I knew genital enlargements were available, but he just hadn’t seemed like that kind of a guy to me, so maybe he was just a late bloomer that had grown into himself.

Then there was the other thing. The thing that made my wet dreams look like a children’s program.

It glinted at me, silver and sexy.

Because Ethan was pierced… down there. He had a straight vertical barbell that sat just below his mushroom head on his shaft. I had never thought something like that could be sexy, but suddenly, I was needing a change of panties.

My thighs clenched together as his cock bobbed when he took another step towards me. He was suddenly all up in my space and I looked up, my eyes finding his mesmerizing green ones.

He knew what he was doing to me. He could see the arousal in my eyes, he could probably see my heart racing in my throat and my skin damp at his nearness. He could probably smell my fucking arousal.

I wanted him.

I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything. I wanted to taste his new length to see if I could make it fit. I wanted to feel that barbell glide against my inner walls. I wanted him to push me to my breaking point and push me over the precipice into a world of pleasure.

And he knew it. He could see it written in my eyes.

His hand came up to my face, tucking a strand of my coal black hair behind my ear.

 _“Exquisite,”_ he whispered under his breath. His eyes studied mine and I could feel his front pressed against mine. I could feel how hard he was through my jeans.

My breaths became shallow as all I wanted to do was grind against him. I watched his eyes flick down to my lips and then back to my eyes again.

My mouth parted for him and he grinned, his eyes sparking.

“If you keep gaping like that,” he said, his voice low. “We’re going to have to see if you can add ‘ _has a superior gag reflex_ ’ to your resume…”

My eyes widened at his words and he smirked, his hand still cupping the back of my neck. I felt hot all over, wanting nothing more than to be his ragdoll. I wanted him to shove his cock down my throat until I choked on it.

He leant forward, his lips grazing the shell of my ear. I could smell his shampoo from here – it was a simple clean smell, nothing more. I shivered when he pressed his lips to my ear, whispering.

“Thank you for dropping off my dry cleaning,” he said, his voice guttural and sexy in my ear. “Maybe next time we can have a little more fun, but as it stands, I have a call with China waiting.”

My jaw dropped when he pressed himself hard against me for one more moment and his hands lingered on my neck. I stifled the moan wanting to slip from my throat at the feel of his erection at my core.

Then he pulled himself away from me and without another glance my way, left the room. I watched him as he walked away, his ass tight and toned and the muscles in his shoulders clenched and rolling in the most mouthwatering way.

He left me flustered and confused and having to find my own way out when I wanted nothing more than to follow him wherever he had gone and fuck his absolute brains out.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I would not last the tube ride home before I could find a release.

I didn’t know what I was going to do – maybe even stoop as low as to masturbate in one of the shitty bathrooms at the subway station, I didn’t care. All I knew was that I was wet and wanting and I needed to find an orgasm _now._

 _Damn you, Ethan Rivera_ , I thought. _Damn you and your mouthwatering cock._

It took forever to get home, due to having two trains shut down because some woman went into labor. I had managed to hold off on touching myself until I made it to the confines of my bedroom. Then, when I’d walked into my apartment, my phone had alerted me of a new text.

**I’ve ordered something for you tomorrow. I expect you to wear it the entirety of the day. –R**

I frowned at the text but it only fueled my arousal.

**It will be waiting on your desk upon your arrival. And baby, tonight was only the pre-show. Tomorrow, the fun _really_ begins. –R**

My jaw dropped as a new flood of wetness arrived at my kitty. I practically ran to my bedroom with Ethan’s promise on my mind. The man was a complete tease but I found that it turned me on even more.

Suffice to say, Victor went through my last three batteries that night.

And it _still_ wasn’t enough…

.

**Now the fun really begins ;)**


	6. Five: In Which She Is Given Sweet Torture

**CHAPTER FIVE : In Which She Is Given Sweet Torture**

**Kaia**

I couldn’t get to work fast enough after that night. Ethan’s promise of something waiting for me was only too tempting. Between pleasuring myself with the help of Victor, and stressing myself over what his surprise could be, I’d barely gotten a wink of sleep.

My nipples were hard as I walked into the office that next morning. Thankfully, I was earlier than everyone else, having been barely able to hide my excitement. I had worried that my need to be so on time might actually hinder me in that moment, because maybe the package wouldn’t arrive for a while yet. And still, I practically ran into my office.

And there it was. That small brown box sitting on my desk that held a world of secret promises. The temptation to rip into the thing was only all too much for me. I almost jumped at the chance to tear into it.

 _Behave yourself,_ I berated. _It’s probably just that new shipment of paperclips that you ordered…_

I sighed, running a hand through my hair and discarding my bag. I sat down in my chair and examined the FedEx box as if I could somehow figure out what it was without opening it.

If I opened it, everything would change. That much was for sure.

I was just trying to figure out if that was a good thing…

Was I just chasing Rivera because of our history? Was our eventual fucking going to ruin my career instead of strengthening it? What if people found out? Then I’d just be the girl that used sex to get to the top of her field.

I didn’t want to be that girl.

And yet… that box was just calling my name.

“This is stupid,” I muttered under my breath. “You’re a big girl. You can handle the consequences.”

I reached for the box before I could contradict myself. When I opened the discrete box, my curiosity piqued. My eyes widened when they fell on the butterfly. I had only seen these in porno’s before. I didn’t realize that you could actually buy them.

My jaw dropped slightly as I admired its beauty. Oh this would most definitely change everything.

I sent a quick glance towards Ethan’s office door, knowing that if I were to pick up this sex toy, I would seal my fate. In this moment, I still had the chance to back out. I could find another job somewhere else that wouldn’t require this.

But none of that mattered to me, because as I felt my blood roaring in my veins and my kitty clench at the sight of the toy, I knew exactly what I wanted. I didn’t care for the repercussions; all I knew was that in that moment I was beyond aroused.

I reached for the toy, lifting it delicately from the box.

My fingers ran deftly over the thick eight-inch phallus before down to the smaller three-inch one built for your anus. Then my lips parted when I ran my fingers over the butterfly’s ‘antenna’ which were meant to stimulate the clit.

It had two straps that were meant to secure it around your legs. I had no idea how Rivera expected me to wear this subtly beneath my professional pencil skirt for the entire day, but the whole thing was making me horny just looking at it.

I couldn’t help myself. After moving from my desk to lock my office door, I stripped my lower half and then pulled the straps up my legs. I didn’t secure them, instead fingered my asshole so that it would be ready for the small phallus.

I had experimented back there before, so it wasn’t as tight as many girls. It wasn’t my favorite sexual stimuli, but something told me that in Ethan’s hands, I wouldn’t be saying no. Whether it was our past experience – or just his vast experience with women in general – I knew that he knew what he was doing and that he wouldn’t push me into anything that made me uncomfortable.

In that same way, though, I wasn’t uncomfortable. I even let out a small moan when my casual ass fingering starting to become a little bit pleasurable.

When I guided the toy into my back hole, it made me feel full. It bit in a certain way that it was slightly bigger than anything I’d had back there, but it wasn’t uncomfortable.

I then angled the larger phallus towards my kitty, which was practically weeping in anticipation. It didn’t take long for the device to sink into my kitty, which was so slick that it felt heavenly. The length of the fake cock in my kitty was already making my head spin slightly. The antenna secured themselves against my clit, automatically pinching once and making me jolt as it secured itself in place. I practically moaned at the feeling of being so full in both of my holes.

I secured the straps around my legs in the place of where a thong would go, making them extra tight so that the butterfly wouldn’t fall off during my lunch break or something. The clasps seemed to band together automatically, so maybe they were magnetized or something.

Then I pulled my skirt back up my legs and admired myself. My eyebrows rose in surprise as I found that you couldn’t tell I was wearing the sex toy at all. Then my eyes widened as I looked back at the box.

This was meant for sexual stimulation, and it couldn’t easily be grinded on which really only meant on thing. This machine had a remote. But I could have sworn I didn’t see a remote when I’d unpacked the box. I reefed through it, trying to locate it, finding myself disappointed when I found nothing.

_How the hell was I supposed to turn this on?_

Then I felt something small that made me gasp. The two antenna moved slightly. I braced myself against the desk as my breathing became heavy as the two little stimulators started going to town on my sensitive bundle of nerves.

I gasped as they rolled and pinched, making my eyes roll back into my head and bringing me _oh so close_ to a tiny orgasm before they abruptly stopped.

I let out a whimper of disappointment and my body felt hot all over. My eyes flitted to Rivera’s door, knowing he had taken the remote. On shaky feet, I made my way to the door, knocking once before I opened it. Ethan rose an eyebrow at me when I walked in. He was sitting calmly at his desk with his phone in his hand.

No sign of the remote, no doubt bright pink to match the toy.

“Good morning,” he said simply. “Did you find your package?” He asked. He gave me a wry smirk and my hands clenched to give him a piece of my mind for denying me an orgasm before suddenly I was rendered speechless.

The phallus in my anus seemed to puff once slightly, widening and making my words die in my throat in favor of a breathy moan. Ethan smirked at me and I whimpered. My hands came to the straps beneath my skirt, trying desperately to unclasp them. I wasn’t going to sit here and let him torture me all day, I needed this off, especially if he wasn’t going to let me come.

“ _Ah ah ahhhh_ ,” he taunted. I looked up at him desperately from where my fingers had failed to get the straps off. It was like they were stuck or locked or something. Ethan smirked at me, holding up his phone.

“Don’t bother, baby,” he grinned. “Only I have the access codes to unlock them, in much the same way that I am in control of each little stimulating function of that sweet little toy. Do you like it?”

I scowled at him as everything seemed to sink in. “I’d like it a whole lot more if you let me come,” I said, tugging uselessly at the straps. Ethan just grinned.

“Oh, but you will, my dear sweet, Kaia. It just won’t be until my say so.”

I glared at the man but he interrupted before I could say anything.

“Now, back to work, I have a few meetings to get through before lunch. I hope you can hold yourself together until then.”

My jaw dropped as he practically shooed me out of the room and I was left in my small office with no way of knowing when he might press any buttons again. So, I had been right, there was a remote, only it was an app and I had no way of stealing Ethan’s phone.

_Someone remind me why I had even put this thing in me in the first place?_

As I seethed at my desk, I couldn’t help but feel aroused by his dominance. He had me totally at his mercy, which was something I liked. In all of my previous relationships I had always had to be the one in control but I liked having to hand Ethan the reigns. I liked that I was his to do with whatever he wanted.

I liked that I was completely submissive to him.

I guess I would have to wait to find out when he would fiddle with me.

.

Ethan seemed to think that I needn’t do any work that day. With the way that he was keeping me on my toes, my brain was practically fried as he denied me orgasm after orgasm all the way through to lunch.

I had never been a fan of edging, simply for the fact that it left me dissatisfied, but something about being in the palm of his hand only left me wet for him.

Despite having three skype meetings with overseas clients until lunch, Ethan wasted no time in exploring the functions of the butterfly while I sat at my desk in the next room.

I found out that the cock in my ass was able to inflate with puffs, as well as produce a range of stimulating bumps on the surface of the cock that ribbed against my inner walls and drove me crazy.

When he had first tried that inflating function, I had almost passed out from shock. It had flooded my kitty with arousal as I tried – failed more like – to grind back on the cock.

To no avail.

Then, all through his second meeting, he had played with the clit antenna. They had a range of sequences to vibrate against my sensitive nub. He turned them on and off multiple times in the two hours that he was on the phone to Portugal, effectively driving me crazy.

Then my lunch hour had come. I was nervous to join Mark and Rita but after Ethan sent me a text promising to leave the controls alone for a while, I felt a little bit better.

However, that had been a whole ass lie.

I got fifteen minutes into my break, enough time to practically wolf down my salad – my appetite was huge from everything that had happened that morning already – before Ethan decided to explore the functions of the cock in my kitty.

I had gasped aloud at the table when I felt it move inside me, rotating against my kitty walls and bumping against my g-spot. My eyes had widened and I had quickly excused myself with some bullshit excuse about having forgotten to file a report or something.

My friends bought it, but that wasn’t what mattered. The most important thing to me in that moment was getting back to the safe confines of my office. I was furious, and completely horny and wet. A girl couldn’t even get fifteen minutes to eat.

I burst through to Ethan’s office to give him the evil eye in the same moment that the cock in my kitty starting making slow thrusts. I gasped and held onto the door frame and Ethan just chuckled from his seat at his desk, waving his phone at me.

I glared at him. “I can’t even eat lunch?” I asked, my voice sounding breathless and wanting. Ethan just grinned, pressing something and making me see stars as the cock in my anus puffed again.

I fell to my hands and knees, shuddering. I couldn’t help it. After three hours of teasing stimulation, my body was completely spent and needy. I was just short of begging but I was _this_ close.

I managed to look up weakly when Ethan joined me on the floor, just after I’d heard the unmistakable click of his office door lock. He locked his gaze with mine and pulled me up slightly. I leaned into his touch, shaky.

“I’m going to let you come,” he said, his voice low. My lips parted and I moaned aloud in gratitude. He managed to help me up before he picked me up. He folded me into his arms, strong and hard, before walking towards his desk. He sat me down on the top of it before stepping back.

He drew the shades closed on his large bay windows, leaving us in dim light together.

“Strip,” he said, his voice husky. I didn’t hesitate, practically tearing my blouse off, then my skirt. My butterfly covered kitty was left open to him. His eyes were glued to the lavender lingerie that I wore on my chest. It was lacy and pretty and one of my more expensive pieces.

“That too,” he said thickly. I watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. He didn’t take his eyes from my chest as I unclasped it between my tits. It fell to the side, exposing my pert breasts and my dark nipples. One of my previous boyfriends had referred to them as little chocolate kisses.

My breasts were a medium size, not too big but enough to have some cleavage to play with. I had always thought that my nipples were too small for my breasts though. I managed to look up at Ethan, but he was focused on my tits still. His eyebrows were creased as he focused on me.

I felt hot under his gaze and suddenly he flicked his eyes up to mine, they were hard and full of lust. His long eyelashes made me jealous, and his green eyes seemed to glow in the low light of the room. My chest rose and fell with heavy breaths as he just watched me.

Then his hands came up. He ran his fingers over my waist, up my ribs until he cupped at my sides right near my tits. His eyes narrowed in on something.

“That freckle,” he said, nodding towards the tiny beauty mark on the left side of my ribs. “Have you always had that?”

I stopped for a moment, confused. That wasn’t really what I had expected him to focus on. “Uhh… I guess?”

Ethan’s eyes flicked back to mine for a moment before he nodded once, his lips pressed together. He took one hand and flicked my nipple, making me jump and gasp out.

“Alright. Spread them.”

I didn’t waste any time obeying him. I spread my legs, leaning back on his desk and holding my knees as my sex was opened to him. He hummed to himself before he pulled out his phone.

Then I watched through hooded eyes as he gave me no warning. Suddenly the cock in my kitty was buzzing and thrusting at a hundred miles an hour.

“Oh shit,” I moaned. The straps around my legs were holding the butterfly flush against me when I wanted nothing more than to thrust at the feelings rushing through me. My hips undulated in time with the cock, but that was right before the antenna started going.

They moved in small circles, driving my clit wild. My moans were coming out in short pants and I couldn’t hold myself back. I was going to blow. If he would just keep that going _right there_ then I wasn’t going to be able to help it.

“I’m– I’m gonna– I’m so close,” I gasped out. But then the cock was slowing down to an agonizing pace. Ethan took his time and the antenna stopped.

I almost screamed in frustration as he denied me my orgasm.

“Please, please,” I moaned, tearing my hands through my hair. My eyes were closed and all I could hear was Ethan chuckling to himself.

“Not yet, baby. I promise, just hold on a little longer. Trust me.”

I whimpered at his words but it was then that the cock in my ass started grinding against me. The thing started spinning slowly and I moaned long and hard.

My hands came to my tits, massaging the sensitive little peaks until they were shooting little zings of pleasure right to my clit. My mouth was open wide as I convulsed on his desk.

My ass cock was grinding in slow circles in and out of me, the little raised bumps on it were stimulating the rims of my back door. The cock in my kitty started wiggling, the buzzing and vibrating pattern was driving me crazy.

“I’m going to try something,” Ethan mumbled, his voice low. I could barely hear him over the blood rushing in my ears.

In moments I felt like I was on fire. He had pressed every button and every function on the machine, driving it up to the highest settings and I screamed as I felt all three of my zones being tortured into an orgasm.

My hips raised off the desk and I cried out helplessly. I needed something to grind on, craved it in fact. I was this fucking close to flailing myself off his desk and humping at the legs of his chair until I came.

I needed some other kind of friction because I couldn’t fucking think.

The vibrating against my sensitive nub was making my legs shake from the effort to hold them up. The straps around my legs were digging in but it was fucking delicious.

The cock in my ass inflated and deflated and rubbed and grinded against my sensitive walls. The cock in my kitty was pumping faster than anything I could have imagined and it was curving inside me so that it hit every nerve and every g-spot with unbelievable pressure. The pattern that it buzzed was like an ever-increasing wave of pressure that my body couldn’t handle.

I cried and tweaked at my nipples as my body writhed on Ethan’s desk. My eyes were glued shut, squeezed so tight that I was afraid they’d never open again. Suddenly I felt Ethan’s hands on my waist as he held me down.

The pressure from his strength was making my skin warm. He held me down as my hips rose and fell too fast for me to keep up.

“Oh fuck– I’m gonna– holy shit I’m so fucking close!” Before I could register anything else, the two antenna on my clit stopped and moved away to make room for something else. From the machine came a different function I didn’t know it could do and I screamed aloud as my clit was suctioned by the machine.

I couldn’t take it anymore.

“MotherFUCKER!” I screeched, my hands moving from my tits to grasp at Ethan’s arms.

“Let go, my sweet Kaia,” he groaned into my ear. I hadn’t even realized he was leant over me but it was enough to make me fall apart.

“Oh fuck – _Ohhh…_ ” I moaned. “Yes yes _yes_ please fucking yes _ohhhhhh.”_

Everything in my body seemed to fall apart at once. Ethan was the only thing holding me together, literally. My legs snapped together as my core tried to bury the toy inside me. The friction of my legs rubbing together and the sucking on my clit was making me see stars.

Suddenly all his teasing throughout the morning was worth it as I felt my juices start to seep down my legs, lubricating everything. The pace of the machine didn’t let up and my orgasm rolled into a second that was just as powerful.

I felt raw and spent but it didn’t stop the toy from reaching different parts of me and making me feel aroused and alive all over again. The aftershocks of both powerful orgasms had me panting and shuddering beneath Ethan.

He dialed down the machine until it was at a soft buzzing on my core. I shivered at the little pleasure that it gave me, shooting little zings up to my brain. I sighed as I felt my body give in to one final orgasm, smaller than the others but just as powerful.

It wracked through my body and I moaned long and loud, not caring about who might hear me. My body was feeling too much pleasure to comprehend any kind of consequence.

When Ethan finally turned the device off, I was spent. After my hours of masturbation last night, and now this, I was exhausted.

I could feel his hands running down my legs softly and back up my waist before cupping at my breasts. I moaned softly into him but didn’t make an effort to move.

It was only when I heard a soft suckling sound that I opened my eyes to look at him. He had two fingers in his mouth. His eyes were dark and hooded as he watched me watch him suck the cum from my legs and devour my taste.

It was the hottest fucking thing I’d ever seen. Then there was the added fact that I could see his erection through his suit pants. I could even see the outline of that sexy little barbell.

He moaned around his fingers before they popped from his mouth.

“Exquisite,” he whispered again. Then he caught my eye and held my gaze firmly. “So how long did you think you could hide it from me?”

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Maybe it was the fact that I’d just had three earth-shattering orgasms after a morning of denial but I couldn’t think straight.

“I’m sorry?”

Ethan just chuckled at me, raising an eyebrow.

“You know what I’m talking about. Did you really think I wouldn’t know your taste? That I wouldn’t recognize it?” His voice was coy, teasing, and demanding all at once. Fucking sexy as hell. “Baby, I wouldn’t forget your flavor even if I tried.”

I frowned. “What are you talking about?” I asked, managing to sit up. Ethan was all up in my face.

“Oh you can’t tell me I was that forgettable all those years ago…”

My jaw dropped as it finally registered. _He knew._

He knew who I was. The moment he’d seen my little freckle, and now that he’d savored my cum. The man knew.

He watched the widening of my eyes and now he knew that I knew.

He grinned, his eyes glinting in the low light.

“Oh, baby. This is going to be a lot of fun…”

.

**O.O**


	7. Six: IN Which She Is Pummeled

**CHAPTER SIX : In Which She Is Pummelled**

**Kaia**

The remainder of the afternoon, Ethan left me alone. The butterfly stayed attached to my kitty but he didn’t turn it on, which I was slightly thankful for.

After his revelation that he knew who I was, and that he knew I had known all along, well… the two of us needed time apart.

Never mind the fact that he’d given me the best orgasms of my life without even penetrating me. The man was so tempting that I had to physically stop myself from walking into his office and riding his dick. Instead I decided to make rounds throughout the office doing menial tasks because my brain was too fried from my lunchtime pleasure to really handle anything else.

Rita even came up to me at one point to see if I was okay, because in her words, I looked like I had just been ‘hit by a city bus and dragged for ten blocks, then fell off and got run over by two fire engines on their way to a crime scene, and then hit by seven cabs in a row like some kind of looney tune skit.’

“Oh, I’m fine. Just a little spent,” I said. She nodded her head, biting her lip and her eyebrows creasing together.

“The Dragon Lady working you to the bone again?”

I smirked to myself. “Something like that…”

Rita gave me a concerned look but nodded. “Okay. Well, just know that you’re entitled to a sick day here and there if you’re feeling burnt out. It’s a legal requirement so Rivera can’t bully you out of it.”

I nodded towards her general direction. “Thanks. I’ll think about it.” I had no intention of taking a sick day. Then I had walked back to my office to finish the remainder of the lunch I’d been denied hours ago.

Eventually, the rest of the office packed up for the day and went home. I had run out of emails to answer and other menial tasks to complete, too, but I had to stay in case Ethan wanted to order dinner.

I didn’t know what the next step between the two of us was, but I could hardly see us going back to just colleagues. I mean, he had made me come all over his desk and I’d seen his cock.

I wasn’t like Yvonne. I couldn’t treat this as casual sex or a one-time thing because my brain didn’t quite work that way.

I was a romantic at heart, sue me.

I looked over at Ethan’s door, noting that it had been particularly quiet in there for hours now. Frowning, I moved from my desk to go and knock on the door.

There was no reply.

I frowned and opened the door a crack, peeking inside. My eyes widened when I realized that no one was in there. The room was completely empty of people, and looked like it had been for some time.

I scowled.

It seemed Ethan had slipped out of the office when I was doing other things around the floor. I was beyond annoyed. He had made me sit here when I could have gone home with everyone else when they did.

To think, if I hadn’t have peeked in here, I could have been waiting all bloody night. I was fuming as I stormed from the office and gathered my things. When I had shrugged my things on and gotten ready to walk to the elevator, my phone chimed with Ethan’s text tone.

I scowled at the sound.

**My place. Now. –R**

I glared at the screen. Did he expect me to act like a booty call? Was that what this was?

I was frozen with indecision. I could give him a taste of his own medicine and stand him up, but then that would just make everything awkward tomorrow. Did he think that I would just follow his every command?

I sighed to myself, fixing my skirt. The butterfly straps were beginning to feel uncomfortable. If anything, if I didn’t go to his house right now, the device might not come off until tomorrow.

I sighed, knowing I had already resigned myself to going to his house. But I was going to take my sweet damn time getting there. He deserved to have to wait after he just left me here with no warning.

He could wallow in my tardiness, I couldn’t care less. Karma, bitch.

.

“You think it’s funny making me wait?” he smirked from where he sat in his bed.

“A little,” I shrugged. “After all the waiting around you made me do today, both this morning and this evening, I think you really should have seen it coming.” I was standing in the doorway to his room, fully clothed. While he lay out naked and tempting on his bed.

His impressive length was laying casually on his leg, the piercing glinting at me and his slit winking like an eye.

I felt the sudden urge to wrap my lips around him and suck just to see what facial expression it might pull from him, but I quickly swallowed thickly and locked my eyes with his.

“And you really think it would be wise to make me wait any longer? Especially knowing I have the controls of your new little… _friend…?_ ”

I glared at him as he wiggled his phone my way.

“That would just be mean,” I said matter-of-factly. I let my bags drop to the floor. When he opened his arm and gestured towards the other side of the bed with a smirk, I rolled my eyes with a grin and began stripping off as I walked towards him.

He sat up on the bed, swinging his legs over the side as I came closer. When I was left in just the butterfly and my pretty bra, I was standing in front of him between his legs.

His hands came to the back of my thighs, holding me there. I rested my own on his shoulders and he looked up at me through long lashes. Before I could say anything else, he leant forward and pressed a soft kiss on my stomach.

The short, sharp intake of my breath was enough to make him grin against my skin.

“So, how is this going to work exactly?” I asked, breathless and needy. My skin was warm all over as his fingers and his lips roamed over me. I felt like he was setting me alight in every spot that he touched me.

His fingers found the clasp of my bra and undid it, letting it fall to the floor.

“How will what work?” He pressed an open mouthed kiss to one of my nipples and I moaned, my head falling back. His hands were on my ass, massaging at the skin there.

“This,” I moaned. “Us. Sex and still working together.”

Ethan chuckled against my skin, pressing a kiss to my other nipple as I hummed low in my throat.

“Hmm. Do you have a problem with the idea of us having sex?”

I managed to shrug as he pressed a kiss over my heart as he slowly stood up. I could feel his steel brushing up against me as he rose.

I shook my head. “No. I mean… uhh, it’s not like we haven’t before,” I started. He was distracting me as he dragged his lips over my collarbone and up to my throat. His tongue darted out to graze over my jugular vein and I gasped. “I just mean,” my voice barely a whisper. “How are we supposed to hide it from everyone?”

Ethan pulled back and looked straight into my eyes. His apex was pressed against the butterfly, making me feel all kinds of things as he stared me down.

He grinned at me and placed my chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“You’re worried about what others may think?”

I nodded. “They know your reputation… as do I… I don’t want to ruin my career for a good lay, no matter how good it might be.”

Ethan regarded me for a moment, his green eyes had turned like a deep forest green with his lust. They met my golden hazel ones with fervor, holding me hostage.

“You think you’re just another notch under the belt?”

I bit my lip, nodded once.

Ethan frowned, still staring at me.

“Alright, let me tell you something of myself,” he said. “As you’ve pointed out, I’ve had my fair share of women.”

I rolled my eyes but he pinched my chin to hold my attention. Undivided.

“None of them have captivated me as you have. I’ve slept with them once each – maybe twice if they were lucky – but then that was it. And then there was you, and here is the interesting part.

“Never have I had a girl stumble into my room for sex and then disappear from the face of the earth. Even after all of my breakups, I have left them wanting and they chase after me, but you were different. You wanted nothing to do with me, while my head was wrapped up thinking about you.

“And now, you stand here before me, naked and so fucking beautiful, and you think I’m going to let you walk away again?”

My eyes widened.

“You can’t tell me you’ve been holding a candle to me?” I said. “I wasn’t that great of a lay in college.”

Ethan grinned. “Oh but, baby, that’s not the point. You could’ve been the shittest lay in history – you weren’t, but you could’ve been – and it wouldn’t have mattered. I’m sure you know by now of my ego, and well, your disappearance did not really do good things for said ego…”

I frowned. “So, I’m just a conquest to you? That’s what this is?” I demanded. “You’re going to fuck me to prove a point for your ego and then leave me high and dry?”

Ethan grinned and shook his head. Instead of answering, he picked me up underneath my thighs and turned around, throwing me down on the bed and lying on top of me.

“On the contrary, baby. I intend to fuck you, and then _continue_ to fuck you for a while after that.”

“But–”

Ethan shook his head, placing a finger over my lips to silence me.

“You’re a very good legal student, and I see a lot of potential in you. I want to keep fucking you until this case is through, and then maybe some more after that, because you, my dear, are so fucking exquisite and I am determined to cement myself in your dating history as the new yardstick for which all future boyfriends should measure up.”

My jaw dropped as he caressed my face with one light finger. He grinned down at me as I realized that he meant to ruin me for all other men forever, and at that point in time, I failed to see the problem in that.

“Then… _kiss me_ ,” I whispered. Ethan grinned and wasted no time. Our tongues met in a crash of passion. He tasted like chocolate and I happily devoured his flavor.

My legs suddenly felt free and I realized that the butterfly straps had loosened. I gasped into our kiss as his hand came between us to pull the device from my body. I moaned deep and long as the two fake cocks slid from my sensitive openings and the toy was thrown to the side.

Ethan’s fingers were suddenly on my sex, slow and tantalizing as he stroked at my clit. I whimpered into his mouth and he chuckled as his deft digits gathered my new wave of wetness and caressed it into my kitty folds.

My lips fell from his and my head rolled back as I moaned aloud.

“Fuck,” I whispered. Ethan just chuckled.

“You don’t have to be quiet about it, baby. It’s just you and me here. I want to hear you scream.”

One of his fingers pushed into my core and I mewled, bucking against his hand in earnest, keening towards him and begging for more. My hand found its way down his body, gliding against the hard skin of his muscles and down to his apex.

I grabbed at his shaft, making him groan as all the blood rushed to his tip. I gasped at the fleshy feeling, stroking languidly up and down. My fingers worked around the tip and around his piercing, before I pressed my thumb flat against his slit and let his pre-cum coat my finger.

He flexed in my hand and I moaned, looking up to see him grinning at me. He curled his finger inside me and I shuddered, moaning again. It seemed that that was all I could do. I was practically lost for words.

“You on the pill?” he asked. I shook my head.

“No. You have to use a condom. I’ll go to get the shot this week if you want?”

Ethan considered it, flexing in my hand again. I gasped. He shook his head.

“It’s up to you. I never fuck without a glove anyway.”

His fingers left my kitty and he was rolling over towards his side table. My hand instinctively let him go as he moved. He pulled a foil square from his drawer and rolled back over.

“Wait,” I said. Ethan gave me an odd look and I grinned. “Can I do it? I’m curious about the piercing…”

Ethan chuckled but nodded, handing over the condom. I tore the packet open as Ethan lay down beside me. His shaft was pointing straight up in the air and I couldn’t help but gulp.

He was huge. I wanted him so badly.

I moved the rubber to the top of his cock, then slowly – agonizingly slow – I started to roll it down his length. Ethan grunted beneath me and his dick flexed once in my hands. I managed to get it over the piercing, though it stuck out slightly on both sides.

Before he could say anything, I finished rolling and then I straddled him, one leg over each side of his waist. Ethan grinned up at me once I was seated and his hands came to my waist.

My hand was still on his cock and I could feel my wetness pressing against his skin, so I maneuvered us so that he was in position.

“Okay, now go slowly,” he said, his voice low and husky. “You gotta get used to the feeling and you don’t wanna rip anything.”

I nodded, my lips parted and my breath coming out in small pants.

I let his head kiss my opening and I moaned softly. The top of his barbell nudged against my clit, making me melt into him.

“Ohhhh shit,” I whispered to myself as his head sunk into me. The barbell was touching my walls, stretching them in a way I’d never experienced before.

Slowly – so slowly – I pushed myself down on him, letting him sink down to the hilt. When he did, we both cursed as he sat at attention inside me.

My back arched and his hands were on my hips, guiding me out slowly again. I rested my hands on his knees and spread my legs a little wider, making him grunt as he could get more access.

We went slow at first, letting me get used to his size and the feel of his barbell. Every time he retreated out of me, it nudged against my clit, making my eyes roll back.

Soon enough he started speeding up and all that could be heard in the room was our skin slapping together and my soft moans and the grunts that fell from his lips.

He was stronger than in college, and I was more limber. He was bigger and I was more willing to try new things. He sank deep into me, pulling almost all the way out, before slamming back in again.

I swore out loud as his barbell struck a nerve and his tip hit my g-spot. I leant forward, my hands on his chest as I ground my kitty against him. I took over the pace and teased myself on his cock, driving myself wild like he had that morning with the butterfly.

I could feel my body racing to a climax and Ethan must have felt it too, because he flipped us over and slammed into me, up to the hilt.

He pummeled himself in and out of me and in and out again. He was going too fast and I couldn’t keep up and I could feel my orgasm roaring into pleasure station.

“Oh holy fucking shit!” I screamed as I felt him hit just the right spot. He grunted out a curse at the same time as I felt him release inside me. The speed and the jet like motion of his orgasm was muted by the condom but it was enough to spur my own release.

He continued to pump into me, riding the both of us through our aftershocks as we shuddered together, against each other.

Spent, I relaxed back against the pillow and looked up at him through hooded eyes. He was definitely better than in college.

“And I’m not done with you yet,” he grinned around his words, making me realize I’d said that last part aloud. I was mortified, and yet, I was already wet again for whatever he had planned next.

.

**She’s not getting the short end of the stick anytime soon.**


	8. Seven: In Which She Is Bound

**CHAPTER SEVEN : In Which She Is Bound**

**Kaia**

Ethan and I didn’t slow up for the next week.

I barely slept at my own apartment and the man seemed insatiable. Whether it was chaste kisses in secret halls at work or on his desk or in his bed, it seemed we couldn’t get enough of each other.

I’d have thought he might lose interest after one night – which I had yet to regret – but it seemed he was true to his word in that he wanted to continue fucking me.

And I was getting more comfortable around him, too. I was surprised that it had taken almost no time for his hard ‘boss’ exterior to turn back to the cocky little shit whose bedroom I had stumbled into in college.

The man was entertaining, that was for sure.

As it stood, we were laying on his bed in his apartment, his brow glowing from our recent romp in the sheets. He was laying on his side and twisting a strand of my hair between his fingers. Our legs were twined and I was just casually running my fingers over his body.

I couldn’t get enough of it. The feel of him beneath my fingertips was so different. He was strong and lean and his caramel skin made me hungry enough to want to lick him like an ice cream.

The first time I’d done that, he’d chuckled, entertained. I’d toyed with his little nipples with my tongue for almost an hour, just devouring the salty sweat that coated his chest.

He was like a drug to me.

I ran my fingers down to his shaft, cupping him with my hands and stroking once. He keened against my palm, leaning into me a little and I grinned. My thumb came up to stroke against his piercing and I looked up to lock eyes with him.

“So, did that hurt?” I asked. I had been curious about it since I’d first seen it. Ethan rose and eyebrow and let out a huff of a laugh.

“Shit yeah,” he smirked. “Like an absolute bitch.”

I grinned. “Why’d you get it?” I asked, running my thumb over his slit and rubbing against it. Ethan shrugged, his hand cupping my jaw and trailing down to my waist so that he could roll on top of me.

I grinned, still gripping his semi as I looked up at him. His weight on top of me wasn’t uncomfortable, if anything it was welcome.

“I don’t know… I knew it would feel good after. For both of us,” he said. His head dipped low to press a chaste kiss to my lips. “This one is an _apadravya_. I had a few other options, like a Prince Albert, but you can’t really have sex comfortably with one of those in. That’s why I picked this one.”

“Well, it’s hot,” I said. “Never thought I’d like that but I do.”

Ethan chuckled. “Oh, trust me, baby. I know it is. That’s why I got the other on, too.”

I frowned, looking up at him. “What other one?” I had explored him down there a handful of times in the last week and I hadn’t seen any other piercing. Ethan didn’t answer me, just grinned and rolled off me. I let go of his cock and watched as he got off the bed to walk to his bathroom.

He returned a few moments later not looking any different. He lay back down beside me on his back and spreading his legs slightly. “Go ahead,” he said as he put his arms behind his legs, giving me permission to explore him.

I sat up and looked down at his cock. It didn’t look any different to before. I frowned and reached out, taking it in my hand and stroking at it. I started slowly, not noticing a difference in anything. It wasn’t until my other hand went to fondle his balls like I knew he liked that I found it. I lifted his balls slightly and gasped as my finger tapped against it.

“Holy shit,” I whispered, staring at his other piercing as he chuckled. He had a small little ring with a sterling silver ball on it. It was pierced into his perineum – his taint, that spot between the asshole and the testicles. I looked up at Ethan through his lashes and he grinned at me.

I bit my lip with a slight grin and reached out to touch it slightly. I didn’t put any pressure on it, simply just stroked around it. My eyebrows creased together. The ring was just wide enough to get one finger through it. I wondered if that was the point.

“It’s called a _guiche_ ,” he said from above me. “It’s purely for my own pleasure.”

I sat back, looking up at him curiously. “How so?”

Ethan smirked down at me. “Well, you tug on that little bad boy while you’re giving me head and you can pretty much guarantee I’ll explode in your mouth right there and then.”

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened with arousal and excitement. I wanted to see that happen. I wanted to see that happen right now. Ethan chuckled at me lowly, sitting up and pinching my chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“I’d like to see that,” I whispered sexily. Ethan just chuckled low in his throat and leaned forward to kiss me. My hands abandoned his apex and instead wound in his hair.

“I’m sure you would, baby,” he said lightly, pulling away. “But not tonight.”

I pouted, not able to hide my disappointment. Ethan just gave one laugh out loud and pressed a butterfly kiss to the tip of my nose.

“I’ve got something else in store for us.”

I frowned and looked over as he reached into a drawer again. When he pulled out a set of handcuffs and two silk ropes my eyes widened. I shook my head but even I couldn’t deny the rush of arousal that went straight to my core at the thought of him tying me up and having his way with me.

Ethan grinned at the look on my face.

“Come on, baby,” he said, his voice low and tempting. “You’re not just a bit curious?”

I bit my lip but even I couldn’t hide how hard my nipples were. He could see it too, they were pointed into the sky like little tiny mountain peaks.

“I don’t know…” I said, my voice wavering slightly. Ethan let the bindings go by his side and scooted close to me. He cupped my jaw and looked right into my eyes.

“What’s got you worried?”

I frowned, shrugging. “A loss of control?”

Ethan smirked. “And when have I ever showed that I would lose control with you?”

I pursed my lips but he put up a good point. He had never done anything with me where he wasn’t solely focused on my pleasure alone. He always put my orgasm before his own.

I bit my lip again and looked into his eyes.

“Okay…” I said. “But we can stop as soon as I want to, right?”

Ethan nodded earnestly. “Of course. Though, I don’t really see that being a problem.”

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness but held up my wrists for him. He shook his head and asked me to turn so that my hands were bound behind me. The handcuffs had quite a bit of length on the middle chain, so Ethan instructed me to lie down on my back.

My arms were straight by my sides as I lay on the chain. Then he picked up my ankles. My eyes widened as he spread my legs wide and tied to first ankle to one bed post, and my second ankle to the other.

There was a slight breeze filtering over my exposed kitty from the open window beside us. Ethan grinned down at me.

“How does it feel?” he asked. “Any discomfort?”

I frowned curiously before shaking my head. Surprisingly, I didn’t feel terrible right now. I was actually weirdly okay with everything he was doing.

That was, until he brought out Victor.

I had introduced Ethan to Victor a few days ago upon his request. He had remembered me talking about Victor in college and wanted to meet him. I thought he was being silly but he was completely serious. He wanted to meet the device who had been in charge of my pleasure for the last four years.

Then came the awkward conversation of him asking me how often I ‘flicked my bean’. I had thought about lying but I didn’t see the point. I told him that Victor had gotten a workout every night since I’d been hired as his assistant, sometimes more than once a night.

He had let out a low whistle, impressed.

Then he’d turned to my vibrator and grinned.

“Congratulations, soldier,” he addressed Victor. “I appreciate your service in my absence and commend you for all of your hard work.”

I had rolled my eyes and laughed at that, which made Ethan chuckle. The man was crazy.

I wasn’t laughing now. Knowing the power that Ethan held in his hands in this moment as I lay open and vulnerable beneath him, I knew I was in for a rough ride.

My chest was already heaving at the thought of him using Victor against me.

I closed my eyes, my lips parting when I heard him turn the device on. The low buzzing that was so familiar made my skin prickle in anticipation. When he pressed it lightly to my clit, I moaned.

Ethan chuckled.

“So responsive,” he muttered. He flicked the power on Victor up to halfway and I sighed in pleasure as he moved it in slow, teasing circles on my clit. I shuddered into him, feeling restricted by my handcuffs but it didn’t matter. I could still bend my knees for a little bit of friction which was _heavenly_.

His other hand came to my kitty and he coaxed a finger inside me.

“Yes,” I moaned, my back arching as he curled it inside me. The man had me in the palm of his hand as he worked me over.

When I was close, he switched Victor’s power up to full blast and I came undone beneath him. He added two more fingers to my core and scissored them inside me. It all became too much and in a matter of moments, I came all over Ethan’s hand.

He chuckled and turned off Victor, flinging it to the side as he kept pumping his fingers inside me. I moaned and used what little power I had to grind against him.

When it rolled into a second smaller orgasm, Ethan replaced his hand with his mouth and lapped up my cream, making me shudder and press myself against his mouth.

The guy was a master in the bedroom. He could make me orgasm with the click of his fingers if he wanted me to and I wouldn’t complain.

When he was finished, he leaned up and kissed my lips, letting me taste the tang of my cum that he loved. I was sweet in a way, but with a kicking aftertaste that really carried.

Absolute bliss I was in. Ethan undid my binds and pulled me close on top of him. We fell asleep that way, just giggling and touching each other all over.

I hoped this would become a habit as I realized there wasn’t really anything to be scared of in his bedroom.

.

“Are you coming out with us tonight?” Rita asked me. We were sitting across from each other at lunch again. I looked up at her, shoving a forkful of lettuce into my mouth so that I wouldn’t have to answer her. I gave her a noncommittal shrug as an answer.

Rita frowned.

“Come _on_ , girl. You’ve been working so hard this week I’ve barely even seen you.”

I shrugged again. “I don’t know what to tell you, babe,” I grinned. “Rivera’s swamped with the Wells Jnr case so I have a whole heap of work to do. I probably won’t make it out tonight.”

Rita pouted but nodded.

“Alright fine. Just don’t abandon your friends for your work every time. You don’t wanna be _that_ girl that never has any fun.”

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle. I knew she was only joking – well, maybe half joking. I quickly finished my salad and moved to throw away my container.

“Oh, that reminds me,” I said. “You’ve got those two new reports that came up today from Wall Street?”

Rita looked up from her phone where she was stalking some guy on Instagram. She’d told me that they’d matched on Bumble and she was doing a little sneaking around his other profiles to get a gauge on if he was a good guy.

From his countless gym selfies, he seemed like a bit of a peacock poser to me but who I was to judge? I was sleeping with my boss, after all…

“Oh, yeah they’re on my desk,” she grinned. “Just grab them on the way past. Shit doesn’t look good. Wells Jnr’s company stock went down two points this morning and that can’t be good for business.”

I rolled my eyes. “His fault. I mean, the photogs caught him with his hands up _another_ model’s skirt at a runway show.”

Rita laughed. “Why do they keep inviting him to those things?”

I grinned, giving her a shrug. “Beats me. Anyway, thanks for the help on the case, I know it’s not really your job.”

She shrugged, going back to her phone and taking mindless bites of her BLT sandwich.

“It’s no problem, babe. My cousin works on Wall Street anyway and those reports become void public knowledge after an hour anyway because of how quickly stocks change.”

I shrugged. “Still, it might be helpful in court to show the dips in his approval ratings each time a new picture comes out. If we can prove a pattern then we might be able to successfully prove defamation.”

Rita gave me a sly grin.

“We? You and the Dragon Lady a team now are you?”

I rolled my eyes. “It’s the royal ‘we’, thank you very much. You know I won’t be up there in court.”

Rita gave me a suggestive look. “Maybe one day, babes. All right, now get outta here before he has a reason to fire your ass for taking thirty extra seconds in your lunch break,” she rolled her eyes.

I grinned and waved her off.

A month ago, I would’ve been worried about getting fired.

Now? Not so much.

.

**Yeah, sleeping with the boss in this case is pretty much a guaranteed job haha**


	9. Eight: In Which She Breaks The Rules

**CHAPTER EIGHT: In Which She Breaks The Rules**

**Kaia**

“So, tomorrow at lunch, you’re booked at the _Ceviche_ for lunch with Wells Jnr at one o’clock,” I said, pointing to the schedule on his desk. Ethan was barely paying attention to me.

I was sitting on his lap, because that was where he had demanded I be if I were going to bore him with actual work. So, my ass was sat on his front and his arms were around my waist.

His lips were pressed to the side of my neck, peppering soft kisses and nips to my skin as butterflies became restless in the pit of my stomach. I giggled when he hit a nerve and he hummed in appreciation.

“Come on, babe. We don’t have time for this,” I grinned, though I was thoroughly enjoying it. “You have a meet with Huntley in ten minutes.”

I turned slightly to lock eyes with him and Ethan just rolled his eyes.

“That old codger? What the hell does he want with me now?”

I grinned, pressing my finger onto his bottom lip where he was pouting. The man was too cute for his own good.

“Something about your business expenses, that’s all that was on the memo.”

Ethan rolled his eyes. “Seriously? He’s gonna come down here and reprimand me for taking clients out to lunch? How else am I supposed to do business and get these assholes to respect me in this company?” he grumbled. “If I didn’t do all these things, clients would look right past me because of my age and completely ignore my superior knowledge in these legal fields. I’m the best for a damn reason.”

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle.

“Well, I’m not doubting you or your skills in court,” I smiled, swiping my thumb across his lip soothingly. Ethan kissed it and I grinned. “Just hear him out. I know he can be a bit rough around the edges but just express that your way of business is bringing in more clients than ever. You’ve even got the clientele to prove it; I mean, the amount of people you’ve dealt with in the past year alone is mind blowing.”

Ethan smirked up at me, leaning back. His hands squeezed at my hip. “Did you just compliment me?”

I rolled my eyes, blushing slightly. I thanked my complexion for making it harder to notice when I blushed.

“Maybe,” I admitted. Ethan grinned, sitting up quickly so that his front was pressed flush against my back. He turned me slightly so that he could catch my lips and he devoured them with a hungry moan. My eyes fluttered closed and I laughed into the kiss, letting him explore me with his tongue.

“How long do your meetings with Huntley usually last, anyway?” I asked once I pulled away. Ethan sighed, leaning back again. I could feel his erection against my leg but I didn’t do anything about it. He gave a non-committal shrug and I rolled my eyes.

“A shrug isn’t an answer, babe,” I said. “Come on, I haven’t been here that long and I want to learn. There was no set time frame on his memo but I’m assuming it’ll end long before your one o’clock meeting, right?”

Ethan just rose an eyebrow at me, looking curiously.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “The last time he came down here to talk to me, it took three hours for him to get to the point.”

My lips parted slightly in shock. “What the hell was he talking to you about for that long?” I asked incredulously. Ethan shrugged.

“We were discussing the office Christmas Party.”

I let out a scoff of a laugh. “Seriously?”

Ethan grinned. “Oh yeah.”

I laughed out loud. “Come on. You’re pulling my leg.”

Ethan shook his head, chuckling. “What, you don’t think I could plan a party?”

I giggled, shaking my head. “No, babe, it’s just that I can’t imagine you two sitting in here and talking about tinsel and decorations and how much to put on the open bar tab.”

Ethan chuckled, squeezing my thigh. “Well, it was more than that. We usually hire a party planner for all that stuff. No, what we were talking about was how to stop Ruick from having a three way with two interns again.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Seriously? That’s like the pot calling the kettle black where you’re concerned. A bit hypocritical, no?” I asked. Ethan gave me a pointed look like he didn’t appreciate what I was insinuating.

“I mean, yes and no,” he said. I frowned, confused and he chuckled. “The girls from this office that I’ve had sex with have all been one time flings – aside from you. Ruick’s situation was a little different…”

“How so?”

Ethan chuckled. “Two years ago, we hired out a fairly large corporate function room attached to this fancy restaurant. Ruick was absolutely wasted on the open bar and decided that the perfect place to have a threesome was in the office of the restaurant owner. After one of the girls sliced their hand open on a letter opener and the other got their hair caught in a paper shredder while lying upside down, they both decided to press sexual assault and bodily harm charges.”

My jaw dropped. “How did I not know any of that? How did they hide that from the press? How did he not get fired?” I spluttered.

Ethan chuckled. “You’re looking at one of the most successful lawyers in the state,” he said. “We covered that shit up so well that half our staff doesn’t even know.”

My eyes were wide as I let out a low whistle. “Really?”

Ethan chuckled, nodding. His hand then came off my leg with a sigh as he turned over his wrist to look at his watch.

“Alright,” he said, giving my sides a tap. “You gotta go. Huntley’s gonna be here in two minutes.”

I sighed but nodded. “Fine, but don’t let him bully you. If you want to take clients out to lunch on the company card then you should be able to, you know?”

Ethan nodded, smirking. “I know, babe. Trust me, nothing is going to come out of this. Huntley knows he can’t lose me because he wouldn’t want any other firm to snatch me up. I’ll just remind him of that.”

I grinned. “Hmm, you know you’re pretty sexy when you’re being so non-negotiable.”

Ethan smirked. “Oh yeah?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Mmm, well if I wasn’t about to have another meeting right now, I’d lay you out on this desk and have my way with you.”

My eyes sparked. “Promise?”

Ethan chuckled, nodding. “Absolutely.”

I bit my lip as I looked him over from where I said.

“Well, I have an idea. Do you want to try something with me?”

Ethan rose an eyebrow at me curiously. “I’m listening…”

I grinned. Then I kneeled before I could lose my nerve. I opened his legs up and scooted in front of him, under his desk. He finally seemed to realize what I wanted and his eyes widened as he shook his head.

“No, no, no, baby we can’t…”

I grinned up at him.

“Oh, come on. You can trust me,” I whispered in a sultry voice. “I trusted you with that butterfly…, you can trust me with this.”

Ethan sighed. “What if he sees you?”

I grinned. “He won’t, I’m fully covered under the desk.”

Ethan didn’t have a time to counter me because his office door opened. I watched his eyes widen as he hurriedly pushed me as far under his desk as I could go and he scooted closer.

I tried to keep my chuckles to myself.

I couldn’t properly hear what they were saying because their voices were muffled from under the desk, and besides, I was too busy focused on the task at hand.

I grinned, scooting closer on my knees towards his spread legs in front of me. I made quick work of his zip and he tried to open his legs further for me, accommodating me.

It was completely hot to be under here, in Huntley’s presence doing this without him even knowing. I pulled Ethan’s boxers down, letting his cock spring free into the air between us.

I salivated at the sight of it. His eye was watching me, weeping slightly with one tiny bead of arousal. My mouth watered. I opened my lips and surged forward, letting my tongue press against his slit, laving away the shiny pearl.

I ran my tongue down his length to the base. I circled his piercing with my tongue, fondling it and feeling him jerk beneath me at the action. I knew I couldn’t try to deep throat him while he wore his barbell because he’d probably break my teeth.

So, I lifted my hands and deftly unscrewed the piercing, taking it out and letting the cool steel rest in my palm for a moment. It was heavier than I’d have thought, and sexy as hell.

I quickly put it into my pocket and looked back at Ethan’s amazing cock. I could write poems about his cock. It was magnificent and perfect. Bowed slightly but in a sexy way. His mushroom head was perfectly proportionate. He was thick, but not grotesquely so. His length was mouth-watering, enough for me to deep throat and still have a handful left to pump.

I wanted to have him all.

I couldn’t help myself. I didn’t go slow. Ethan jolted above me as I went straight for it and let him glide to the back of my throat, hard and fast, like he was sliding into my wet cunt.

I felt him rumble beneath me and could only imagine how he might look to Huntley. I hoped he could hold himself together – for both of our sakes. The thought of us being caught made me hot all over, prickly with arousal.

Public sex had never crossed my mind before, but the thought of an unknowing audience was too sexy to me and I could feel my own arousal beginning to pool as I continued to lick Ethan’s cock like it was my favorite lollipop.

I resisted the urge to moan into his erection, because that would surely give us away.

I suckled at his head, letting my tongue press into his slit slightly, which made his cock keen in my hands. I pumped the rest of his length and I let my teeth graze slowly against his underside.

His hips were rising and falling slowly as he tried to thrust in time with me. He couldn’t help it. I liked that I could reduce him to the carnal pleasure of fellatio as he had done to me countless times in the last two weeks.

The two of us were insatiable for eachother.

It wasn’t long before I was cradling his balls. His length tightened in my mouth and I grinned, deep throating him once more and reaching for the ring that I knew would be his undoing.

My finger slid through the ring as my other hand kept pumping in time with my mouth. I was being as quiet as I could, but the whole act was one wet mess. I couldn’t help it.

Then, right as I felt him about to give way, I tugged lightly on the ring connected to his taint. I heard Ethan let out a grunt above me, one that he concealed within a cough as he exploded between my lips.

I didn’t waste any time, my eyes closed as I licked his cream and swallowed his spurts. His taste was indescribable. Sort of tangy but heady at the same time. It was different to my own arousal, more masculine.

His cock began to soften in my fingertips as I finished drinking in his release. I decided to deepthroat him a few more times through his aftershocks, pulling on his guiche for good measure.

When I was done, he rolled his chair back and pulled me up, kissing me fiercely. I pulled away with wide eyes and a big grin. I turned around but there was no one in his office.

“When did Huntley leave?”

Ethan let out a relieved groan. “About two second before I blew my load into your mouth. Great fucking timing by the way.”

He kissed me hard again as I giggled. I licked my lips when I pulled away and reached into my pocket as I stood up.

I placed his barbell into his hand and I grinned, walking around his desk.

“Alright, well, I’ll see you later, baby. Don’t forget your meeting at one,” I grinned, gathering one drop of cum from the corner of my lips with my finger and sucking on it.

Ethan’s eyes were dark with lust as he watched me sashay from his office. I grinned to myself when his door was shut.

Fooling with him around was more fun than I could have imagined.

.

**Anyone else hot under the collar?**


	10. Nine: In Which She Falls A Little

**CHAPTER NINE: In Which She Falls A Little**

**Kaia**

I moved through Ethan’s apartment, up his beautiful stairs and towards his bedroom. We’d been seeing each other for about a month. After the fooling around we’d done in the office, we both agreed that for now it was too risky to continue that and to only be together at our apartments.

Well, actually he’d never been to my apartment. And I hadn’t been home in a week. My roommate was sure to start getting worried.

I paid it no mind, really. We were making great progress on the Wells Jnr case. We had managed to get him to start cooperating with us a little more. They guy had to understand that he was never going to get out of this case without some backlash. He couldn’t pretend like he hadn’t ever done anything wrong with those girls.

He had to accept some of the blame in his own company downfall. So, at least that was a plus.

I ran a hand through my hair and darted my head into the kitchen on my way. The townhouse seemed quieter than usual. I sighed, keeping going until I made it to Ethan’s bedroom.

I frowned when I noticed that the door was shut. It was never shut. Ethan had told me he liked to keep it open because it was like a ‘forever invitation’. I had rolled my eyes at that.

I bit my lip, creeping closer to the door. I could hear a soft voice on the other side. It was a bit muffled, so against my better judgement I turned the door handle.

I only let it open a crack. I hated myself for spying but I couldn’t really help it. Everything in me wanted to make sure he wasn’t cheating on me. I knew that he’d told me that he only wanted to be with me for now, for his ego, but with his track record I still had doubts.

“ _Come_ _stai_?” he said, his voice low. I frowned. I didn’t know what language he was speaking but I could understand why he had an accent now. He sighed, rubbing at his temple.

_“Sì. Bene, grazie.”_

From my limited Spanish in highschool, I could understand he’d just told someone he was fine. The rest of what he said, though, I couldn’t really make out where he might have come from.

_“Sì. Mercoledì, dopodomani.”_

I watched as Ethan started to pace somewhat. He was shirtless and standing in front of his huge window, giving all of his neighbors a great show. I couldn’t help but feel a little bit protective of what was mine.

 _“_ _Mi scusi?_ _Quanto?”_ His voice was agitated now. “ _Cosa vuole dire? Quanto dura il viaggio?_ ” The person on the other end spoke for a while.

_"Per favore. Non capisco._ _No, non lo so.”_

I watched as he took a seat on his bed, his head falling into his hands.

_"Scusi, che cosa ha detto?"_

He stood up abruptly, outraged at whoever was on the receiving end of his call.

 _“No. Sì, capisco benissimo._ _”_ His words were pushed through gritted teeth. _“Buonanotte.”_ I watched him hang up the phone angrily and throw it on the bed. I bit my lip, deciding that I really wasn’t supposed to hear that conversation even though I had no idea what the context was.

I shut the door with a soft click and made myself scarce. I found myself in the kitchen. I shrugged and decided to raid his fridge to see what I could make for dinner because I was bloody starved.

I ended up finding two brilliantly cut steaks and some potatoes. I shrugged to myself and pulled them out. It wasn’t long before I located everything else I’d need for dinner and got it together, ready to cook.

When I turned the stove top on and got ready to sear the steaks, I heard Ethan pad up behind me. His feet were quiet against the marble tiled floor but I would recognise his cologne anywhere.

His arms came around my waist and he pressed his face into the crook of my neck. I giggled when he placed a soft kiss there and squeezed me.

“Uh oh,” he grinned. “Don’t show me you can be domesticated or I might never let you leave…”

I rolled my eyes, bumping him with my hip to get him to let go.

“You’re an idiot,” I laughed. Ethan just chuckled and slapped my ass before he took a seat at the island.

“So what have you got going for dinner?” he asked. “I thought we had sex on the cards.” I turned to look at him over my shoulder drily and he just smirked at me.

“Maybe I need to work up my appetite first.”

Ethan just rolled his eyes and flexed the muscles running all down his chest. I couldn’t help but stare, and then gulp. I turned away but I could feel my kitty clench in anticipation.

“And, steak and baked potatoes,” I grinned. Ethan growled hungrily behind me and I laughed.

We didn’t speak much until the meal was finished cooking and I set it on two plates for us. Ethan thanked me before he dug in. I frowned, watching him eat in silence.

I couldn’t help it, my curiosity was eating me up inside.

“So… uhmmm,” I started. “Who was uhhh… who was that on the phone before?”

Ethan seemed to freeze at my words. I instantly cursed myself for bringing it up. I knew I shouldn’t have spied and pried but I couldn’t help it. Ethan chewed slowly.

He put his cutlery down and wiped his hands. The world seemed to stop completely as I waited for an answer. He took so long that if I’d been holding my breath I’d have passed out.

“You uhh… you heard that, huh?” he asked, his voice low. He wouldn’t meet my eyes as he wiped his mouth. He didn’t see my noncommittal shrug.

“I came looking for you and then when I saw you on the phone I left,” I lied. “You seemed upset, though…”

Ethan sighed, dragging a hand through his hair.

“I… Uhh you weren’t meant to hear that.”

I shrugged. “Yeah, maybe. But I did.” I frowned. I put a hand on his and he looked up.

“It’s um… My grandmother,” he admitted. I frowned.

“Sorry?”

He sighed, running a hand over his jaw. “My Nonna. She has dementia,” he said. My eyes widened in shock. _Nonna. So… he was Italian?_ It was kind of the last thing I had expected him to say. He had sounded so angry on the phone.

“She’s my father’s mother and I’ve been trying to get her an appointment to be diagnosed for months now. My mother is useless when it comes to keeping track of that sort of shit and I guess I just get tense when I call her.”

My mouth dropped open. That was his mother on the phone? I had never spoken to my mother like that.

“Yeah, well you also didn’t grow up like me,” he grunted, moving away from the island and making me realise I’d said that last part out loud. Ethan stalked from the kitchen, obviously pissed off.

“Shit,” I mumbled to myself. I moved from the kitchen, going after him as quickly as I could. I found him in his bedroom, lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

I bit my lip and stood in the doorway. I watched his chest rise and fall slowly, wondering if it was okay for me to come in. Eventually, Ethan turned his head and rose an eyebrow at me.

I sighed and walked in, coming to lie next to him on the bed.

“I take it you and your grandmother are close?”

Ethan shrugged. “We were… She doesn’t even remember who I am most days now.”

I frowned, putting my hand on his arm. It moved slowly down until I held his hand. He wound his fingers through mine and squeezed.

“I’m sorry,” I said. “I shouldn’t have pried…”

Ethan shook his head. I could tell he wasn’t willing to give me any more information on the subject. He seemed drained as it was.

We were quiet for a while as we just held hands. My heart squeezed for him.

“Wanna fuck?” I asked absently. I knew it would take my mind off things. Maybe it would help him, too.

He sighed, rolling over onto his side to lock eyes with me. He wore a sadness in the back of his eyes, but I could still spot it before he locked it away and plastered that cocky smirk I knew so well, back on his lips.

“I can’t think of anything better,” he grinned, before he rolled us over and painted his lips on mine.

.

**So, he’s Italian. I wanna know what guesses you thought his accent were before now…?**


	11. Ten: In Which She Is Blinded

**CHAPTER TEN : In Which She Is Blinded**

**Kaia**

Work was becoming tedious. After Ethan had told me about his mother and how their relationship had soured over the years, then about his grandmother and how he hadn’t visited her in so long, I had gotten the feeling that while he was making sure she was being taken care of, he wasn’t going to see her any time soon.

I got the feeling that he was guilty about it, and I could tell that he loved his grandmother. But I didn’t pry any further than that. If he wanted to tell me, then I could. I wasn’t going to stop him and I also wasn’t going to force him.

I wasn’t sure if we were ‘there’ yet, or if we’d even ever get there. I didn’t know what our _relationship_ was. I didn’t know where we stood. I couldn’t tell if we were just fuck buddies or if he wanted me around for longer.

The whole ‘staying at his apartment every night’ was one thing, and fucking at work was another, but when it came to us being closer, I didn’t think it would really happen. Aside from him telling me about his grandmother, we never really talked about the real world long enough to actually _know_ anything about each other.

He didn’t know anything about my family or my life before I started working for him. He didn’t really know anything except the inside of my pussy and how to make me come. While those things are well and good, they’re not sustainable.

I knew that we’d never be together forever, and I don’t know, maybe I was getting my period soon because my emotions were all out of whack. I shook my head as I walked into the elevator. It was late morning and I’d been out running some errands for Ethan but it didn’t matter what time I got into the office this morning because he wasn’t here anyway.

I hadn’t seen him in almost a week. It had been a week since his mother had called and he’d been on a business trip to Philadelphia since. I had actually made it home to my own apartment for the first few nights in weeks and needless to say, my roommate had practically had an aneurism out of fright when they’d come home and seen me sitting on our dilapidated couch.

This week was also the first time that I’d been able to get home from work at a normal hour. I was having some relaxation time for the first moment in weeks. It felt good.

It was starting to feel like Ethan and I were always in each other’s pockets and like we were in this little bubble. Being away from him for this week was giving me the freedom to see our ‘relationship’ as others would see it, that is, if people actually knew we were sleeping together.

Sure, I missed him, and Victor was not living up to his absence in any way.

I sighed as I walked off the elevator and into the office. Rita sent me a smile as I walked past her desk.

“Oh, hey! Wait up,” she grinned, getting up and shuffling after me in her little kitten heels. I smiled and slowed down to wait for her. When she caught up, she fell into step beside me as we made our way to my office.

“So, what’s going on?” she asked. “How’s life treating you now that the Dragon Lady is out of the office?”

I chuckled. “Come on, he’s not that bad…”

Rita rose an eyebrow at me as we walked. “Oh, please, babe. You can’t convince me he doesn’t work you to the bone.”

I grinned, thinking about his proverbial _bone_. I shrugged.

“I don’t mind the work so much. I enjoy being able to help on cases seeing as that’s what I got my degree for. Plus, he’s the youngest to be so successful in this field and I guess it doesn’t hurt to have a mentor.”

Rita rolled her eyes at me.

“You’ve been drinking from the Kool-Aid.”

I laughed out loud as I opened the door to my office and took a seat at my desk. Rita perched herself on my desk beside my keyboard and crossed one leg over the other. She looked like she was about to call me ‘Mr Sheffield’.

“Not quite. I’m just not gonna waste an opportunity to learn from the best,” I grinned. It wasn’t a total lie. This position was invaluable to me and I’d already applied so many of the skills I’d learnt at Law school.

I could understand how he had trouble keeping an assistant when he was this good at allowing them to help on cases. It’s hard to want to stay as someone’s PA when you have the knowledge, potential, and skill base to become a more involved asset to the firm who actually gets their own assigned cases.

I tried to shoo one of her legs away from me so that I could have some room to jot down the order number onto a sticky note of Nolan’s roast chicken dinner that I’d promised to pick up this afternoon.

Rita shuffled out of the way and peered down at me.

“Have you been getting laid?” she asked curiously. My eyes widened and I looked up at her in shock.

“Why-What-Uhhh, why would you ask me that?” I spluttered. Rita laughed, her eyes sparkling at me.

“Oh, you know… You just have had a little extra free time this week I thought maybe you’d found yourself a Tinder date to screw or something…”

My eyebrows furrowed at her, though a grin still played about my lips.

“Come on, you know I’m not that kind of person,” I laughed. Rita shrugged at me with a sly grin.

“Oh, I dunno, babe. I mean, you’re a pretty flaky personality…”

My jaw dropped as I scoffed. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Rita shrugged and swung her legs on my desk. “Well, you always ditch on plans and then that night we went to Te-Killer with Mark and Nicky you left early…”

I rolled my eyes. “I ditch on plans because I have to work, and I left that party early because I had the stomach flu,” I lied. I was concerned with how easily the lie slipped from my lips, really. I’d never been like that before. I was offended by her accusations but I also knew that they were just coming from a place of concern on her part.

Rita shrugged, seeming to take me answer on the chin.

“Whatever. Well, okay so if you haven’t been getting laid this week then what’s got you so chipper?”

I shrugged. “A full night’s sleep?” I joked. It worked because she laughed.

“Okay, well then I think that you still should get laid this week while you have some time off from the Dragon Lady. It’ll do you some good.”

Rita gave me an odd look and I frowned at her.

“Rita, what did you do?”

She grinned and hopped off my desk. “I may or may not have given your number to a friend of mine. He’s hot and single and I think you two would really hit it off…”

I started shaking my head at Rita, trying to get out of it. I didn’t want to date her friend. I mean, I know I wasn’t tied down to Ethan but it still felt kind of wrong.

“Oh please don’t say no!” she pleaded with me. “I already said you’d come and I’ll be there anyway with a date of my own so that we can double and it won’t be so weird for you,” she tried. I gave her a wounded look with a sigh.

“Rita, I don’t want to go out tonight,” I pouted. Rita rolled her eyes at me and waved me off.

“Well, I’m sorry,” she said, sounding the least bit apologetic. “It’ll do you some good to get out of the house and meet some people; plus, Alex really likes you from what I’ve told him about you.”

I sighed, burying my head in my hands on my desk. I groaned at my friend who just giggled.

“Come on, boo, don’t pout,” she grinned. “Alex is a good guy, so I’m sure you’ll hit it off. Plus, he and I have been friends for years so I know practically everything about him.”

I lifted my head from my arms to see her raise her hand to her mouth to do that fake whisper thing.

“Plus, don’t tell him I said this but the guy is packing _serious_ heat if you know what I’m saying,” she giggled, winking at me. My jaw dropped and Rita laughed.

“Wear something sexy, babe!” she chuckled. “And red, if you’ve got it. The guy is a sucker for girls in red.” Then she sent me a wave and pranced out of my office.

The door closed with a soft automatic click and I was left in silence. I sighed, which turned into another groan as I buried my head in my arms again.

I didn’t really want to go on this date, but I now I felt like I had no choice.

I cast my eyes towards the door of Ethan’s empty office and I frowned. The guy hadn’t even sent me so much as a text since he’d been in Philly. I literally hadn’t heard a single peep from him.

I frowned and got up from my desk, grabbing my coat because, fuck it. I know I’d only just gotten to the office but I was going to take a personal day. It’s not like I really had anything to do anyway, besides pick up Nolan’s dinner.

Ethan clearly wasn’t interested in me for anything besides sex, so it wouldn’t hurt to go on one date with Rita’s friend.

I shrugged on my coat and walked from the office. He likes red, she says. Well then, it looks like I needed to do some shopping. A girl has gotta dress to impress.

.

**What do we think of Kaia and Rita’s double date? Any guesses on how it’s gonna go down?**


	12. Eleven: In Which A Revelation Is Made

**CHAPTER ELEVEN : In Which A Revelation Is Made**

**Kaia**

“So, where are you from?”

I looked up from my plate of squid to across the table. Rita was sending doe eyes to her date – Harper – who honestly kind of looked like a crackhead to me. When he’d shown up in his scrappy clothing and his shoes that had a hole at the point where I could see the tip of his toe pointing out, I had honestly thought he was a homeless man who was going to ask us for money.

But then Rita had grinned like a fool and laid a kiss right on his mouth. If this was who she thought good enough for herself to date, I did not have high hopes for her friend Alex, who had been late.

Rita, Harper, and I ended up waiting outside the restaurant for twenty minutes before my date showed up. To his credit, his subway had stopped because the one in front of it had a woman giving birth on it. So, I guess I could let his tardiness go.

“Virginia,” Rita smiled at her date, who nodded and kept chowing down his French fries. I looked over to Alex and rose my eyebrow at him. He grinned back.

I had not been disappointed when I laid eyes on him, because Rita had not lied one bit about how attractive he was. He given me an appreciative once over at seeing the tight red number I’d squeezed into for the night, but then his demeanor had remained respectful for the remainder of the date.

Something about us had just clicked. He was easy to talk to, and like right now, I could give him one look about our double date partners and he would grin and laugh with the exact same judgement that I was.

I still didn’t know how to feel about dating him, especially with the whole situation with Ethan still, but I could see Alex and I becoming friends. He was a pretty chill dude.

And hot. That one was hard to deny.

He was a big guy, like he didn’t spend much time outside the gym – which made sense when he told me he was a personal trainer. But, the guy was like a big teddy bear. He was kind and had the beginnings of crows feet near his eyes. He was respectful and when he had guided me into the restaurant, he’d kept his hand on my back, instead of gliding it down to my ass like Harper had done to Rita.

I didn’t even want to know where she had picked him up. I needed to remind myself later to have a serious chat with her about standards. I mean, her date didn’t even look like he’d showered before coming here tonight.

“And you?” Harper asked, turning his gaze to me and eyeing the small amount of cleavage that I had on display with a sleazy grin. I resisted the urge to glare at him. I could feel Alex knocking a knee against mine under the table, like he knew exactly what thoughts was racing through my mind.

“Uhhh, I’m from Long Island. My family are Persian, though… my grandfather migrated our family over here from the Middle East before my parents were born,” I said. I looked up at Alex to see an interested smile on his face.

“Oh really? That’s so cool,” he said. “From whereabouts in the Middle East?”

I shrugged. “My grandfather was from Iran and he married an Afghani woman, so they migrated here to get away from bigoted parents. My grandmother died during childbirth so my grandfather raised my father by himself.”

“Oh, that’s so interesting,” Alex grinned. “My old boss moved here with his family from the Middle East a few years ago. He opened the gym I work at now and then when he sold it, he took his family to California to live with some of their other extended family. He was really cool, though. He used to host dinner parties for all of his employees because he thought it important for us to all be close and so he used to make some of his traditional meals for us.”

I smiled. “That sounds so nice.”

“Yeah, it was. He had two little girls who were the absolute cutest. I used to babysit for them on date night.”

I smiled, my heart warming. This guy was too cute for his own good.

“Nah, they probably just wanted time away from the little towelheads to fuck.”

My jaw dropped as I looked across the table at Rita’s date. Harper was absentmindedly tearing into some crab meat as the three of us stared at him with looks of disgust. I could not believe the absolutely racist thing that had just slipped through his lips.

This man was an absolute feral. I could feel my rage boiling beneath the surface of my skin as he seemed to carry on eating, unaware of the bigoted bomb he had just dropped on our easy conversation.

Rita glared at her date, turning away from him slightly and going to her food. She shook her head to herself and I for one was glad that she’d seemed to let go of a little of her infatuation with him. From the corner of my eye, I could see Alex clench his fist on the table. I looked up at him and there was a hard frown set into his lips.

Alex was not the kind of guy that I would want to get on the wrong side of. The man was practically made of muscle and I could see said muscles rippling beneath his t-shirt. I sighed, putting a hand on his wrist and giving him a slight shake of my head.

Giving Harper a knuckle sandwich was not going to magically make him stop saying racist shit. Alex seemed to deflate a little of his anger at the shake of my head, which was good.

But then, my eyes widened as I caught sight of something – or rather _someone_ – across the other side of the restaurant.

My jaw dropped as my gaze zeroed in on Ethan, sitting alone at one of the more expensive tables in the restaurant, reserved for more high profile guests. He had seen me, too.

His eyes were hard as they dropped down, noticing my hand on Alex’s wrist. I quickly tore it away, suddenly feeling like it was burning as the feeling of guilt settled inside my stomach.

I wasn’t very hungry anymore. With pursed lips and a glare thrown my way, I watched Ethan hastily drop his bill on the table before getting up and storming from the restaurant. I couldn’t do anything but watch with wide eyes and an open jaw as he left.

I didn’t even know he was back in town.

Because he hadn’t called or texted or even fucking emailed me or anything.

I sighed to myself, looking down and trying to focus on my food. I wasn’t even hungry anymore. I hadn’t even wanted to come out tonight and apart from meeting a good guy like Alex, the night had been a disaster.

I just wanted to go home.

I spent the rest of the evening fielding questions from Alex and Rita, seemingly ignoring Harper, and quietly getting more furious over Ethan’s reaction to seeing me.

He didn’t own me. We had never said we were exclusive, and he hadn’t contacted me in a week, so was it really so surprising to him that I might go on a date?

I was getting more angry by the minute, so by the time the bill came to the table, I was more than happy to head home. Alex helped me out of my seat as the four of us moved to the front door.

I watched Rita get into a cab, waving goodbye to us. Harper didn’t even bother to stick around. Instead, he got a text from someone and gave us a halfhearted, disinterested wave. As soon as his back was turned, I stuck the finger up in his general direction, to which Alex laughed.

“Well…” he trailed off. I looked up at him with a friendly smile. “So… tonight was a bit of a bust, yeah?”

I chuckled. “Yeah, I don’t know why I keep agreeing to double dates when they never seem to turn out well,” I said. Alex rose an eyebrow, nodding in agreement. “I had fun meeting you tonight, though.”

Alex smiled at me but there was a knowing look in his eye.

“Yeah you too, but, I think I know what that look means…”

I frowned. “What?”

Alex grinned, chuckling. “I saw that guy in the restaurant. I’m assuming he’s either your ex or someone you were sleeping with?”

I grimaced at the thought. “Something like that.”

Alex chuckled. “Hey, it’s okay. I really did like meeting you tonight, and even though you’re a total smokeshow in that dress, why don’t we just be friends…?”

I smiled. “You still want to be around me after I kind of strung you along tonight?”

Alex smiled with a shrug of his shoulders. “One can never have too many friends, Kaia.”

I smiled and leaned into him for a hug. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to my cheek. When we pulled away, he raised his arm.

“At least let me pay for your ride home,” he said. I frowned, shaking my head.

“No, that’s really okay. I earn more than I know what to do with,” I grinned. Alex laughed right as a cab pulled up. He was a true gentleman and opened the door for me, allowing me to slide in.

“Okay, well I’ll see you around then, Kaia,” he smiled. “Don’t let that guy push you around too much, will you?”

I smiled, shaking my head. “Nah, I can take him. Have a nice night, Alex. I’ll see you around, yeah?”

He grinned. “Absolutely. Any time you need a night out or a drinking buddy, just call me.”

I laughed. “Ha! Will do.”

Then he closed the cab door and gave me a wave as the cabbie pulled off from the curb.

“Where am I headed?” he asked me. I heaved a sigh as we locked eyes in his rear vision mirror. I guess I should better smooth things over with Ethan, even though I was angry at him right now.

I begrudgingly gave the cabbie Ethan’s home address and then I just sat back as I waited for the drive to end.

.

I didn’t even knock when I got to his house. I just let myself in. The townhouse was quiet but all the lights were on, so I assumed he was still awake. I took my heels off and made my way upstairs.

By the time I found him, I was in his bedroom, standing idly in the door frame. He whirled around when he heard my feet padding on the carpet.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?”

I could barely focus on anything. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and the rippling of his muscles were in my face as he glared at me.

“Look– I just–” I tried to explain but he cut me off with a string of Italian.

“ _Non voglio sentirlo_ ,” he spat. I pursed my lips. He knew perfectly well that I didn’t understand what he was saying. It was all gibberish to me.

“If you’re going to be a child about this and not let me speak and then avoid an actual adult conversation then I’m out of here,” I scowled, waving my hand at him. Ethan glared at me from across the room.

“Oh, _I’m_ the child?”

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, actually that’s exactly what you’re being. You’re jumping to conclusions before you even let me explain what you saw back there.”

Ethan scoffed. “Oh, I think I understand quite perfectly what was happening back there!” he spat. “I leave for a few days and you’re already seeing some other guy!?”

I sighed, stepping into the room and throwing my clutch onto the bed before running a hand through my hair. “I’m not seeing him.”

Ethan scoffed and turned away from me to look out his giant windows.

“Do you take me for an idiot, _Tesoro_?” he glared at me. “That man practically had his hands all over you!”

I rolled my eyes, remembering the feeling of Alex’s hand on my knee. It had been one of reassurance not to snap at the feral date that Rita had brought and the stream of disgusting racist bullshit spewing from his mouth.

“You don’t know anything about what happened tonight!” I yelled at him. “You’re not even allowed to be angry right now! I have not heard a single thing from you in a week so you have absolutely no right to be pissed with me.”

Ethan glared at me.

“I was away on business,” he said, as if that fixed everything. “What do you want from me? A little good morning text or maybe some late night nudes?!”

I scowled at him. “You’re disgusting.”

Ethan rolled his eyes at me.

“Well, we’re not dating, so I don’t know what you thought I owed to you.”

I glared at him and picked up my bag from the bed and turning to leave. “Well, gee,” I seethed. “I don’t know. I guess I just didn’t expect dead air between us for an entire week, especially after I’ve practically been living in this apartment with you for weeks.

“You know, I’m not the kind of girl who will sit around and be your little sex plaything that’s ready for any kind of attention you can give me. This shit is a two way street, and I don’t know. I guess I expected a little respect in this last week, that you might check up on me.

“God forbid I might want you to miss my company even just for a night! So, not that it really matters, but tonight was a blind group date that I only found out about this morning and didn’t even want to go on because I didn’t really want to be seeing two guys at once.

“But if I don’t mean anything to you, then maybe I will call him back and start seeing him, and you and I can be done with this shit! Besides, your words have proven you don’t care about me and I’m sure you had your share of girls while you were away…”

Ethan glared at me, obviously outraged at my rant. I picked my phone up out of my clutch and began scrolling through my contact list defiantly until I found Alex’s name. From the corner of my eye, I could see Ethan frozen in his place, clenching his fists like no tomorrow.

There was a scowl painted across his lips but there was something in his eyes that looked different. Maybe it was because I wasn’t totally looking at him because I was focused on my phone, but he looked more than angry.

I looked up at Ethan, my finger hovering over the call button on Alex’s name. Ethan’s chest was heaving as he stared me down, daring me to press the button. He looked absolutely livid but I didn’t care.

The possessive asshole had made me feel like shit in the past few days, and his outburst tonight wasn’t convincing me of anything.

With a defiant glare, I pressed the button and held the phone to my ear. Something seemed to flip inside the man before me, like a switch was flicked.

He stalked quickly across the room and flung my phone from my hand before it could even ring. Then he pushed me up against the door frame, trapped between the wood and the hardness of his bare chest. His hands restrained mine above my head, my arms protesting against his strength. His eyes bore down into mine as he stared at me, his breathing heavy.

“You think I was off sleeping with other girls in Philly?” he demanded to know, his voice low. I rolled my eyes on a sigh. I bucked against him, trying to get some kind of leverage but he wasn’t having it.

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” I muttered, my words barely a whisper on my exhale. Ethan pursed his lips and somehow got closer to me.

Then he said the words that made my mind go blank with confusion.

“No one has shared my fucking bed since the night you walked into my office in that fucking gold dress,” he growled, his eyes searching mine angrily. “And you’re gonna stand here in my fucking bedroom and make a booty call to some other man? I don’t think so, _cara piccola_. What about ‘you’re mine’ can you not get through that pretty little head?”

I stopped fighting. My arms went practically limp as my jaw dropped in shock.

His words were laced with rage but they meant something completely different. Suddenly my hands were gripping his and I was leaning forward before I could stop myself. My eyes fluttered closed and my lips crushed against his.

He let out a low groan against me and pushed back slightly, his arms leaving mine to instead wind down and around my waist. With our lips still locked, he pulled me from the wall and fell onto the bed with me.

We were dysfunctional and entirely too possessive of each other for reasons that still evaded me. This didn’t seem healthy, and yet I couldn’t stop myself from undressing him further. When his fingers explored my skin, pushing my dress off my body, I didn’t stop him.

We weren’t good for each other, toxic. And yet, I wasn’t pulling away. I couldn’t.

His lips were hot against the shell of my ear as he glided inside me and I couldn’t help the way my legs wrapped around his waist.

This was wrong, and yet, so right.

He pressed his lips back to mine, grunting as we found each other.

I don’t know how long we stayed in his bed before I fell asleep. I used him to quell my anger and my frustration. He took it all.

He used me to make me forget everything but him.

And I was left wondering what we were even so angry about in the first place, over something so small that could have been resolved so easily.

We were both too stubborn for each other and yet he was all I could think about.

He was all I wanted. But, I didn’t know if wanting him was going to be enough for me…

.

**You can’t just want somebody… you have to _need_ them, too.**


	13. Twelve: In Which She Becomes The Live Action Pornography

**CHAPTER TWELVE: In Which She Becomes The Live Action Pornography**

**Kaia**

Ignoring our fight from last night hadn’t helped either of us.

Work was a distraction, and a welcome one at that, but it didn’t make what had happened between us go away. This morning had been more than awkward. He had caught me trying to sneak out of his apartment at three in the morning.

I had made up some excuse about needing to go home to find clean clothes for work but I knew he hadn’t bought it. But… I couldn’t stay in his apartment any longer.

After our fight, and then our having fallen into bed with each other, I hadn’t been able to sleep. Ethan’s soft snores beside me weren’t the only thing keeping me awake. My indecision about what to do now, and my obsessive overthinking about the things he had said to me had run through my mind on a constant loop.

His words were all well and good, but they didn’t fit in with his actions.

How could someone leave me high and dry for days on end but then act so out of jealousy at a harmless dinner with another man. I knew his ego was hurt, and that was probably playing a big part of it, but had he really expected me to wait around for him? I realize a week isn’t really that long of a time, but after his endless presence for so long, it felt like an eternity.

After weeks of constant attention and then nothing, how else was I supposed to feel than rejected. Especially knowing his reputation and how he liked to pass time in foreign cities.

Given how the two of us had started out, it wasn’t so inconceivable of me to think he was enjoying the fruits of Philadelphia with no thought of me crossing his mind. And that thought had made me consider what I really felt for him.

Did he see me as just another girl to pass the short time before I moved on to another job? Was that how I was considering myself, too? Was he my step up in my career without my knowing it?

Toxic. It was the perfect word for our situation, I felt.

It was toxic the way we used each other. It was toxic the way we felt for each other, because he would always think of me as the easy assistant looking for a leg up, and I would think of him as the only man to ever give me an orgasm.

Maybe I was with him out of a false sense of loyalty.

Maybe the fact that we’d met in college, drunk and naked with no strings, was what was making me believe that he and I could ever work. College was a simpler time where you basically live in the world’s biggest and easiest place for a casual hookup. My inability to distinguish that hookup from my feelings was what was making this so hard for me.

We had history – albeit a miniscule moment in time – but it changed the way that I looked at him, and him, me. To him, I had always been easy and willing, even when we were younger. To me, he had always been ready and completely able to hold me at his mercy.

He had always been in the position of power.

My only saving grace was that he had never known who I was, but that had quickly gone out the window when I’d become his assistant. It was only ever a matter of time before he figured it out, and I lost my power in our ‘relationship’.

He held all the cards, and I was just the easy girl at his disposal. But I was not put on this earth to be used by men like him. I had my own goals that didn’t revolve around men, and yet my decisions since I’d started working here had revolved entirely around how he wanted to be with me.

Toxic.

The whole thing was toxic for me.

We weren’t equals, and that was the problem. He acted like he owned me, like I should be grateful that he’d ‘chosen’ to be with me. Like that because I technically worked for him, he could hold my job against me.

He would always have the leverage in our working relationship, and he had pulled that over into our personal relationship. And I had let him. I hadn’t even realized it had happened until it was too late.

I was too reliant on him. I had been all too ready to put him in charge. He was the Dom and I was the Sub, just without all the ropes and ties and whips and commands that came with BDSM.

Last night was the perfect example of it. I forgave him as soon as he made me climax, because that was something I’d never been able to achieve in sex outside of him, and he knew it.

I needed us to be on the same page.

I needed him to start treating me as an equal.

I needed him to apologize for his overreaction.

Don’t get me wrong, I needed to apologize for going on the blind date without telling him about it, but he needed to apologize too. He needed to tell me his real reasons for not communicating with me while he was away, and for leaving me feeling alone without an explanation.

Then he needed to apologize for his outburst at me.

We needed to come to a conclusion that worked for both of us, and we needed to better communicate how to fix this relationship so that it worked for _both_ of us.

He needed to explain what he meant when he said that I had to _understand_ why I was the only girl he’d had in his bed as of late. He needed to come clean about how he saw our relationship, and whether he thought of me as more than an exclusive fuck buddy.

Because I wasn’t going to go on acting as if everything was fine if I was going to wither away inside. Good sex and a great job should not have been the price I had to pay for him to treat me this way. I deserved more than that.

We both did.

I had to come clean to him about all of this, too. He had to know how I was feeling about him now, and why I was so hurt by his actions. So, ignoring all of the awkward weirdness that had been present between us today, I got up from my desk and stalked to his office door.

He didn’t have any appointments today, and had promptly ignored me for the majority of the morning, aside from the awkward look when he walked in.

With a frown, I set my shoulders and opened his door. I closed the door behind me and stood in the doorway, waiting for him to look up.

I counted to 200 before his eyes flicked up to mine. Seriously, I was getting impatient waiting for him.

“Can I help you?” he asked dejectedly. “I’m kind of busy.”

I rolled my eyes, sneering at him and crossing my arms. “Drop the attitude Rivera. We need to talk about last night.”

Ethan heaved a dramatic sigh as he moved away from his computer.

“Talk about _what_ , Kaia?” he groaned. “You sneaking out this morning? Yeah, I saw right through your bullshit excuse, by the way.”

“No,” I sighed. “Not that. Well, I mean yeah we need to talk about that but I’m talking about all the shit that went down before that.”

Ethan crossed his arms and leant back, still watching me from his place at his desk. “I don’t know why we’re still talking about this. I thought we finished this last night.”

I let out an exasperated groan. “We didn’t finish anything, Ethan! You just distracted me with sex.”

“I don’t know what else there is to say, Kaia. We both don’t want the other sleeping around on them, and we both haven’t been. I’ve been more exclusive with you than I have with anyone else in my entire life. What else is there to say?”

“I don’t know, Ethan! I just know that I can’t be with you if I’m always going to be questioning in my head whether you actually want me around or if you’re just with me because I’m the closest available pussy.”

“I don’t think of you like that.”

“Then how do you think of me!?” I demanded. “I need to know, Ethan. I need to know you want me for more than just my body.”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Fine, you want to hear me say it?! I think you’re fucking beautiful,” he glared at me.

My eyes widened. I hadn’t been expecting him to say that.

“I think that you are smart and intuitive and you don’t take people’s shit,” he said. “It’s refreshing compared to the girls I usually go for. You’re not afraid to go after what you want, and you don’t let other people push you around. I think you’re incredibly strong for going after this job and this career when you know how hard it is for women of color to win cases in this industry, because the judges are all old white racist bastards who can’t see past that shit. I think that in the face of what you and your family have had to overcome since migrating to this country, you’ve managed to become one of the most well-rounded minds of this generation. I think that I’m so fucking lucky to have even met you, let alone get to be with you. Is that what you wanted to fucking hear?”

My mouth gaped open like a fish as I tried to comprehend what he’d just said. Ethan watched me from his seat and sighed.

I watched him roll his eyes before he got up and walked over to me. I couldn’t find any words as – just like last night – he distracted me with his body. His lips came down on mine and the only difference to last night being that he’d actually just paid me so many compliments.

He hadn’t exactly answered my question of whether he thought of us as equals but his words were pulling me back in like they always did. I couldn’t help the moan that slipped from my lips as his mouth came down to my throat. My eyes fluttered closed as he moved down my body.

I didn’t even register what really happened next but all I knew was that I was naked on top of him sitting in his office chair and his cock as buried so far inside me that he was making me see stars.

I cried out as I bounced on him, my head thrown back in ecstasy. His hands were all over me and I didn’t even care that it was the middle of a work day and we were mere yards away from the rest of the office floor and that anyone could walk in at any time.

I already knew that Ethan’s office was pretty much soundproof due to that one time I’d walked in on him and Yvonne.

“Fuck,” I moaned when I felt his tip hit my g-spot. It spurred him on as he groaned into my neck. He surged upwards and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He carried us over to his huge windows and I couldn’t find it in me to care as my bare ass was pressed against it and he drilled into me. I threw my head back, bruising it against the plate glass. My hands found Ethan’s shoulders and I held on for dear life as I could feel all of my frustration and all of my insecurities and all of my lust building up inside me.

“Oh, shit, Ethan! _Fuck me_!” I mewled, bouncing on his huge cock and feeling the barbell rub against my insides, bruising me with every stroke and every thrust until he bottomed inside me. He called out, one of his hands pressing to the window beside me as his thrusts started to go faster and faster until I couldn’t string two words together.

“Cum with me, baby. Now, _Tesoro,_ now!” He grunted and I gripped his shoulders, calling out meaningless sounds as my climax came crashing down on top of me.

Ethan kissed me, his tongue enveloping mine as he rode me through every facet of my orgasm. My hands were buried in his hair as he took everything I could give him. He tasted heavenly and despite everything we’d been through these last few days I could give a shit in that moment because the earth-shattering orgasm that rolled through me was enough to transcend this worldly plane and go into the next one.

I never wanted him to stop fucking me, especially after he’d told me the reasons he wanted to be exclusive with me. Those words weren’t going to fix everything between us, but they sure were a start.

.

**These guys have a long way to go, but I was in the mood for some steammmmmm**


	14. Thirteen: In Which She Is Caught And Propositioned... Again

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: In Which She Is Caught And Propositioned… Again**

**Kaia**

Walking onto the office floor the next morning felt a little surreal. People were buzzing around everywhere and everything seemed way more hectic than usual. It kind of freaked me out a little bit.

But, I had only been here a few months, so I didn’t know how often this happened. But, no one paid me any mind as I made my way to my office. I knew it was going to be awkward again when I got there.

After our romp against the window yesterday, we had both sort of agreed that it might be better to start spending a few nights away from each other, just so that we weren’t living in each other’s pockets anymore. We agreed it wasn’t healthy for our lives outside the office to be all about the other person.

We agreed that we needed our own free time, and who knows, maybe it might help with the whole jealousy thing that he seemed to have going on. I sighed as I opened the door to my office and stepped in. It was quiet, like normal. The bustle of the main office floor seemed shut off as soon as the door clicked closed and I sighed.

I didn’t realize how loud it was in their until I noticed my ears slightly ringing when I took a seat at my desk. I put my bags down and opened my computer. Ethan’s schedule for today was the first thing that popped up, just as I had programmed it to. I frowned when I noticed it had been completely wiped clean.

Biting my lip, eyebrows furrowed, I went into the rest of my Rivera files only to either find them wiped or locked. My special access code was denied. The only people that had the authority to lock me out of these things were any of the firm’s three partners.

With a sigh, hoping it was just a glitch, I got up from my desk and walked to Ethan’s office. I knocked on the door, waiting for a reply but when none came I let myself in.

My jaw dropped as I took a step inside and heard the echo of my foot against the hardwood floor.

The entire office was empty. I’m talking _legitimately_ empty. The bookcase that lined the side walls were bare of everything, Ethan’s desk was gone, the little coffee table and plush chairs over the other side were gone, too. It was like no one had ever worked in this room.

I was so much more than confused. Had Ethan moved to a different office without telling me?

With a sigh, I ran my hand through my hair and stepped out, walking back out onto the main floor and straight into the crazed tornado that seemed to have ripped through in the ten minutes I’d been gone.

I pushed through the crowds trying to find Rita. Or Mark. Or Yvonne, I’d literally take anyone right now to tell me what the hell was going on.

I found Rita by the copier. I couldn’t even find it in myself to giggle as she practically guarded the thing from anyone else using it. I could understand why, it was one of two copiers on the floor that actually worked properly, the other six were practically useless.

Whatever work she needed done must have been important for her to literally bare her teeth at her coworkers to make them stay away. I think I may have even heard her growl at one other woman.

I pushed through everyone to tap her on the shoulder.

“I told you, Chowa, you can’t use the machine until I’ve made copies of all of Huntley’s–” she cut herself off when she turned to face me. “Oh! Kaia, it’s you! Sorry about that, you have no idea how much this copier is hot real estate right now.”

I chuckled. “Oh, really?”

She nodded. “Yeah, the other good one broke from overuse so this is the most valuable thing in the office right now and I’ll be damned if anyone is gonna push me out of the way before I’m done.”

I laughed. “Well, while you’re working, can I ask something?”

Rita nodded, motioning for me to go on as she held the copier closed with one arm.

I frowned. “What’s uhm… What’s going on? Ethan – I mean, _Rivera_ – isn’t in his office and it’s completely empty and I can’t get into any of the files I need. It’s like I’ve been locked out.”

Rita’s jaw dropped as she stared at me. “You seriously don’t know?” she asked, her voice incredulous. “Did you check your emails this morning?”

I frowned, nodding. “Of course I did. I don’t leave home before checking it in case Rivera needs something… seriously, you’ve got me freaked out.”

Rita sighed, looking over both shoulders and biting her lip. Then, quick as a flash, she took both hands off the copier to pull her phone from her pocket and thrust it into my hands before she put hers back on the machine. Despite everything, I couldn’t help but roll my eyes with a slight grin at her dramatics.

“Open _Safari_. It’s on the first tab. You’re gonna want to read it,” she said. I frowned but pulled it up. My eyes widened when they fell on the photo and the headline attached.

It was only up on _The Daily Mail_ , but it was still enough for my stomach to sink into my feet.

.

**_NYC LAWYER CAUGHT IN OFFICE SEX SCANDAL!_ **

_Late on Thursday afternoon, Ethan Rivera, the newest partner at a prolific NYC law firm, was caught in a compromising position with an unknown woman in the window of his New York office._

_The scandalous photos were captured by a janitor in a nearby building. If it weren’t for him, Rivera never would have been caught as his windows are obscured from street view._

_The woman in the photo cannot be identified._

_We have reached out to the firm for more detail but they have refused to comment._

.

My jaw dropped. The photo was censored but I knew it was Ethan and I. It was washed out, so you couldn’t really tell my skin tone, so if you didn’t know it was me, you’d never guess, but Ethan’s face was clear as day.

His face was clenched in that way I knew he got right before he came. His palm was flat against the window beside my head, and my entire naked back was pressed up there too.

My face went completely red as I closed the phone and handed it back to Rita wordlessly. She rose her eyebrow at me with a grin.

“I know, right! I had the same look on my face when I read it,” she laughed. “Anyway, so yeah. Ruick and Huntley booted him as soon as it surfaced. They couldn’t stop it from leaking like they could for the Christmas party scandal.”

She noted my risen eyebrow and she grinned.

“Ah, so you know about that, too. Impressive,” she smirked. “Anyway, yeah they kicked him out of the company and left the rest of us to pick up the pieces. The press is going to look for anything else out of place within the firm, hence the absolute trainwreck that’s happening here in the office right now.”

As she said it, I saw Chowa eyeing up the copy machine. Rita noticed too and glared at the other girl until she looked away hurriedly. I rolled my eyes.

“So, wait, what’s going to happen now? Am I out of a job?” I gasped. “How am I supposed to be an assistant if there’s no one to assist?”

Rita rolled her eyes.

“Don’t worry. I heard they’re hiring another guy in Rivera’s place so you’ll no doubt be his assistant. I’m sure Ruick and Huntley will want to talk to you today anyway to try and find out if you know who the mystery woman in the photo is. Wait! Do you know who it is?” she screeched. I gave her a warning look but she wasn’t paying attention to me. She was too busy rambling. “You’d tell me right? I mean you wouldn’t leave me in the dark about that because that kind of gossip is wayyyy too sought after right now! I’m kicking myself for not asking you sooner. I mean–”

“Rita!” I cut her off, my tone slightly panicked as I tried to hide it. “I don’t know who the woman is,” I lied. I watched my friend deflate slightly.

“Oh… okay, well I’m sure it’s just some random woman,” she said. “Though don’t you think it’s weird that they caught the photo right in the middle of the day?” She eyed me carefully and I shrugged.

“I don’t know. I was out doing errands yesterday, scoping out new places for Rivera to meet with Arthur Wells Jnr… though… I suppose that those places won’t hold any significance now that he’s been fired. The whole account has probably been dropped or given to someone else…” I trailed off. I was impressed with how easily these lies were falling from my lips. It wasn’t like me, but I also couldn’t let Rita know the truth. I couldn’t afford to lose my job, too.

I also needed to talk to Ethan. I didn’t know how this was going to affect us.

Rita narrowed her eyes at me. I looked her square in the eye, not backing down. It didn’t work in my favor though, because she must have seen me falter or something. Her eyes widened and she gasped with realization.

My eyes widened as I realized she was about to scream. “Not here!” I whispered, panicked. Rita pursed her lips, holding in her outburst before she grabbed my arm and dragged me away to a corner of the office.

I was surprised she’d abandoned the copier, and I watched as Chowa pounced on the machine the moment that Rita was gone.

“It was you! Wasn’t it?!” She accused me, her eyes light with amusement as she grinned. I glared at her, looking over my shoulder.

“Would you keep your voice down, please!” I hurried. “I don’t need _everyone_ to know!”

Rita rolled her eyes at me as I ran a hand through my hair with a sigh. She shook her head with silent laughter.

“They always fall for him…” she mused. I glared at her, snapping out of my panic.

“I haven’t fallen for anything,” I insisted. “It was just casual sex.”

Rita grinned, shrugging. “Yeah… that’s what they all say.”

I glared at her some more and she chuckled. I grabbed her arm. “Please tell me that you can keep this to yourself.”

She rolled her eyes at me but I held her gaze.

“I’m serious, Rita! No one can know. Not even Mark and Nicky.”

Rita’s mouth opened to protest but I stopped her with a steely glare until she caved. Her shoulders slumped as she nodded. “Okay, fine,” she seceded. I sighed, relief coursing through me.

.

“Miss Ghorbani, I’d like you to meet John Crawford,” Ruick said. “He’ll be coming on as our new partner at the firm. You will be his new assistant. If you could please show him around the office, that would be greatly appreciated.”

I extended my hand towards Crawford, who shook it firmly. He looked like a sleaze to me, but who was I to judge. I had just slept with my boss for months and it had gotten him fired.

Ruick and Huntley were seated in the room. I couldn’t believe that they had found someone to replace Ethan so quickly. They were both watching me with interest. I had told them the same lie that I’d originally told Rita and they had bought it. They thought I knew nothing of who had been with Ethan.

Just like I wanted them to know nothing.

I couldn’t afford to lose this job. Nor did I want to. It had been my dream since before I could remember to work in this building where my grandfather had worked.

I still needed to talk to Ethan, though. I needed him to know that I had nothing to do with the image being leaked, though how could I have?

Either way, I needed him to know I wasn’t against him. Despite him not being my boss anymore, thus eliminating the power that he held over me in the promise of a promotion – _shit, my promotion_! – never mind that. I sighed to myself.

Ethan and I were on equal playing ground now. I needed to know where that put us now. I found myself still wanting to be around him, but I needed to know if he felt the same way.

These thoughts raced through my mind as I walked Crawford to his new office. I opened the door into the empty room. Crawford closed it behind him, closing us off to the rest of the office. I tried not to think about what that usually meant when I came into this office.

“So, ahhh…” I trailed off. “You’re obviously free to decorate it as you’d like. My office is the one we just came through, so that I’m close by for anything you need, but so that we both still have some privacy.”

Crawford nodded at me, but his eye held a different kind of gleam.

“Anything I need?” he echoed, eyeing me up. Unconsciously, I took a step back from him.

“Uhmm… Anything professional… to do with my job as your assistant,” I said. Crawford grinned at me.

“So, would you say it is part of your job to _assist_ me in any way I see fit?” he asked. I couldn’t help but frown when he took a step towards me. Something about the way he was saying these things just wasn’t sitting right with me. “After all, I can offer you anything you’d like in return,” he said. “A pay rise? Shorter hours…?”

My jaw dropped when he took a step closer and his hand came out to cup my waist.

“The other partners wouldn’t need to know, as long as you kept your mouth shut, _kapiche_?” he smirked. His hand snaked down to caress my ass and I quickly stepped away, pushing against his chest with two hands.

Hurriedly, silently, I walked briskly from his office, trying not to make it look like I was running for my life.

The guy was a sleaze. I didn’t know if that could count as sexual harassment in the workplace, but all I knew was that I was uncomfortable and needed to get the hell out of there.

Before I knew what was happening, I was out the front door of the lobby and into the backseat of a cab.

“Where to?” the driver asked.

“Ahh… uhmmm…” I trailed off. My mind was a blank. All I could focus on was the absolute sleaze ball back upstairs. He hadn’t outright said he wanted to fuck me, but he’d alluded to sexual favors for money. While it wasn’t any different to my agreement with Ethan, it felt a _whole_ lot more invasive.

My skin was crawling.

I didn’t realize I’d gone off into my own world until the driver yelled at me.

“Are you going to give me an address or get the fuck out of my car?!” he demanded. “I’ve got bills to pay, you know.”

My jaw dropped in shock. “Oh, right, okay,” I said. “Sorry.” Then I rattled off the first address that came to mind.

I didn’t really care where I went, as long as it was far away from here.

.

**Any guesses where she’s headed? ;)**


	15. Fourteen: In Which She Demands The Truth

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: In Which She Demands The Truth**

**Kaia**

I ended up going to my favorite place in the city.

It was a park bench in the middle of Central Park, right near the carousel. My grandfather used to take my dad here when he was a kid, and then he brought me here when I was tall enough to get on the carousel.

I’d only ever been on it twice as a child, because my grandfather couldn’t afford much more than that, but we always got an ice cream from the mini cart that got wheeled around, and then we would sit and watch the families that came by.

We would often make up little conversations as we watched families and we tried to guess what they were saying.

It was such a family spot, hence why it was my favorite. It was just so easy to relax, and after the morning that I’d had, I needed a familiar place that I could get lost in.

I didn’t care about what it might cost me at work. I didn’t care about anything. I already knew that I was going to go back there, but not until tomorrow. I was going to ignore the fact that Crawford had offered me.. _whatever_ he had offered me, and I was going to request that he treat me with respect or else I’d report him to the board.

If he couldn’t give me what I wanted, then I could just as easily become any other person’s assistant.

.

Turns out, I didn’t need to negotiate anything.

I had arrived at work with my plan in motion. I had walked into my office ready to confront him. But, turns out I didn’t need to. The moment that I walked up to my desk, Crawford’s door opened and he shuffled out.

My eyes widened as I looked him over. One of his eyes was completely shut and surrounded by a bruise that was _all_ of the colors of the rainbow, and he had a split lip. He looked at me sheepishly as I tried to find out what the actual function of my tongue was to try and form some kind of sentence.

Nothing came out. I was too stunned.

“Miss Ghorbani, I, uhhh… I just wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday,” he stammered out. “It was unprofessional of me to express to you the things that I did, and you can be assured that it will not happen again.”

I looked at him square in the eye, trying to ascertain as to whether I was dreaming or not. There was no way that this was actually happening.

“As a courtesy and an apology I want to give you the remainder of the week off from work, paid leave of course,” he assured me. “I’ll need a few days to be pulling my things together anyway, so I won’t be in need of an assistant until I’m settled.”

I nodded, biting my lip. I had a very good idea of who had done this to him.

With a final nod, he shuffled back into his office. When I heard the door click shut, I let out a huge exhale. I hadn’t realized I’d been holding my breath the entire time he’d been talking to me.

If I wasn’t needed, I was out of here. I grabbed my things and fled the building. I got into a cab and this time I didn’t hesitate to give the cabbie an address. I needed to confront him about what he’d done.

And more importantly… _why_ …

.

“You punched my new boss in the face!?” I demanded.

Ethan sighed, rolling over in his bed. He groaned as though I’d just woken him up, despite me having walked in on him scrolling through something on his iPad. I ignored the way that I could see the muscles in his back rolling. His skin looked golden in the light of the window.

And so… _inviting…_

 _Snap out of it, Kaia_ , I warned myself. _Not the time for it!_

His iPad was ignored beside him as he lifted his head to eye me. “Twice, actually,” he admitted. My jaw dropped.

“Ethan!”

“Kaia!” he countered, his voice just as gruff and accusing as my own. I sighed, walking up to the bed and standing over him.

“Why the hell would you do that? And how did you even know?” I demanded. Ethan sat up in the bed, kneeling until we were at eye level. His hands came to my forearms and he held them at my sides.

“Why would I do it?” he asked. “Kaia, he put his hands on you!” he growled. I shook my head at him, my eyes wide. I didn’t even know how he knew any of this – wait… _Rita_!

I’d answered her call last night when she demanded to know why I’d stormed out of the office. I’d accidentally let it slip about what Crawford had said to me.

She must have told Ethan somehow…

“Your friend called me,” he muttered, searching my eyes. “She talks… _a lot._ ”

I rolled my eyes. I couldn’t believe him.

“Ethan you could go to jail. He could press an assault charge against you,” I said, worry in my tone. Ethan just rolled his eyes.

“Let him try. The guy already has my job, he wouldn’t think I’d be worth the trouble.”

“I’m serious, Ethan,” I said. “Why would you do that? How could you put everything in jeopardy like that?”

Ethan didn’t answer me, he instead pulled me on top of him on the bed. I huffed when my hair landed in his eyes before he rolled us over to stare in my eyes. His hands still had my arms pinned beside me as he held me down.

“Why would I do it?” he echoed. He glared down at me, but something told me he was angry at himself more than he was with me. Or frustrated, more like.

“Would you let me move?” I asked, my voice soft as I watched him debate how to tell me. He looked down at me, his arms let me go but his gaze kept me pinned.

“Why _would_ I do it, _Tesoro_?” he asked, serious this time. I frowned up at him, biting my lip.

“I don’t know, Ethan. Out of some jealous or possessive thing?”

Ethan glared down at me for a moment before he got off me. He got off the bed entirely as I sat up, confused. He started pacing in the room.

His hands were clenched at his sides as he took step after step.

He sighed to himself, running his hands through his chest and rubbing at his jawline. I bit my lip. Then I swung my legs back over the side of the bed and walked up to him.

I backed him into a wall, and this time, I was the one to kiss him. He was the one trapped under me this time. I was the one in control.

His arms wrapped around my waist and cupped at my neck as I kissed him. It was slow, and tantalizing. He tasted like coffee and there was something about the kiss that sent a zing from the tip of my toes to the roots of my hair.

When I pulled away, I pressed my forehead against his.

“Why did you do it?” I whispered. I needed to know. I needed to know why he was so hell bent on protecting me.

His eyes opened with a sigh and bore into mine. There was pain inside them, like whatever it was that he was about to say was hard for him. But there was something else there too.

After another moment of hesitation he finally leant forward until our lips were a mere touch apart.

“Because… _I love you_ ,” he whispered, squeezing at my sides, practically begging me to understand. His words floored me.

Was it possible to love someone only after this long? Was that a feasible thing or was he just infatuated with me? Was he confusing chasing good pussy for the big L word?

I didn’t know if I could take those answers. I didn’t know if I could handle anything except the full honest truth.

“You… you do?” I asked, my voice desperate as my fingers dug into the skin of his shoulders. I could feel his heart beating beneath his skin and feel his warm breath just touching my lips.

He didn’t answer me with words. His lips pressed to mine with ferocious confidence and he flipped us around until I was the one against the wall. He lifted my arms up, pulling my shirt above my head and then quickly unclasping my bra.

My pants and thong were quick to follow until I was naked before him. He pulled me towards the bed and I fell down into the soft caress of his pillows as he removed his own boxers.

Then he looked at me. That look held everything.

Desire. Fear. Lust. _Love._

The desire and lust were obvious. The fear was hidden just below, like this was uncharted territory. But the love shone through. I couldn’t deny that his words were the truth.

“ _Ti amo più di quanto abbia mai pensato di poter amare nessuno, mi amore_ ,” he whispered as he lowered himself over me. I couldn’t help the tear that tracked its way down my face.

I didn’t know what the majority of what he’d said meant, but I recognized the last part. _Mi amore…_ my love.

Ethan kissed me again, his lips soft but in control. We fell into it.

He made me feel good in every spot that I could think of, and when he finally sunk into me, I let out a moan that shook my bones. My fingers gripped tight at Ethan’s skin as he pushed me to my limit.

Back and forth and back and forth and he kissed from the corner of my lips up to the shell of my ear. Then he bit into my lobe as he drove particularly deep inside me, making me call out.

My hands were in his hair, holding him close to me as he hit that spot inside me that single handedly made me combust. His lips captured mine right as everything hit me, swallowing every moan and every gasp and every shudder that wracked through my body with the intensity of my orgasm.

Ethan’s was quick to follow mine, spurring me on to a second, smaller one. My eyes practically rolled into the back of my head and my back arched as he held me through my aftershocks.

My skin felt on fire in his arms and when his lips finally left mine, I was able to spew out the words that had raced through my mind since his admission.

 _“I think I love you, too_ ,” I whispered into the skin of his neck. Ethan pulled back to look into my eyes. His own were wide with disbelief but I didn’t regret the words. Not at all.

.

Hours later, the two of us were still lying in bed. Neither of us had bothered with putting on more clothes, and he was casually twirling a lock of my hair between his fingers as I played with his other hand.

I twined and untwined our hands, over and over. It wasn’t until his fingers gripped back at mine that I looked up to meet his eyes. He was laying on his side, watching me with a small smile on his face, like I was the most precious thing in the world.

“I uhh… I have a proposal for you,” he said, grinning at me, but I could see the nerves in his eyes.

My jaw dropped. “A what?”

Ethan chuckled. “Not that kind of proposal. I’ve been uhh… looking into some real estate today to see if I can open up my own firm.”

My eyes widened in surprise. “Really?” I hadn’t expected this at all. Ethan nodded, his fingers tracing the length of my face.

“I want you to come and work with me,” he said. “Not as my assistant, but as my partner.”

My jaw dropped further this time. “What?”

He chuckled at my stunned reaction. “Maybe not right away, because I’ll need to train you up and get you used to court and everything, but… I want you to have a part in it… that is, if you would want that…?”

I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Ethan, oh my god! That sounds fucking amazing!”

“So, you’ll come with me?” his voice was unsure but there was hope in his eyes. I laughed.

“And get to quit being an assistant to a disgusting pig? Ahhh _fuck yeah!”_ I squealed. Ethan grinned, chuckling as he leant back in close, enveloping my lips with his. I knew where this would lead, and I was done questioning whether it was a good idea or not.

Ethan had just offered me a chance to be his equal. I didn’t care that it was in a different building to where my grandfather had worked. That shit didn’t matter, because after all, all I was really chasing was a chance to be proven right that I could work hard to prove that his decision to move his family here had been a good one.

This would do great things for me and my career, and best of all, I would get to be with Ethan.

He was showing me that I was worth more to him than a cheap hookup and it meant the absolute world to me.

He was giving me a chance. A chance to be the best lawyer that I could be, and practically straight out of law school. This shit was a dream come true.

.

**Don’t fret, this is NOT the last chapter**


	16. Fifteen: In Which She Is Christened

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: In Which She Is Christened**

**Kaia**

Crawford hadn’t tried anything new on with me in my final four months at _Ruick, Crawford & Huntley,_ which I was completely thankful for.

He kept true to his word in that he gave me a pay rise and actual normal working hours just to make sure my mouth was kept shut on everything that he tried on with me on his first day here. I wasn’t complaining.

The normal schedule was nice after so long of barely sleeping through the night – though I guess I didn’t really do that now, either… – and I definitely wasn’t going to turn down a pay rise.

Though I had been striving to buy a new apartment since I’d started working there, I hadn’t really seen it as worth it because I spent all my time at Ethan’s place anyway. He had even moved most of my wardrobe to his place one morning while I was at work and had surprised me with it when I got home, saying that he wanted me around as much as he could get me.

I didn’t have a problem with that.

He had officially asked me to be his girlfriend about a week after we’d said we loved each other. He did it in the cutest way, too, and he was so nervous as if I would have ever turned him down.

He had taken me to this little Iranian restaurant for dinner and then as we were walking home, he took us on a detour through Central Park to this cute little fountain. We sat on the edge of the fountain and he handed me two quarters. He told me that for the first quarter, I had to think of something that I wanted to let go and forgive before throwing it into the fountain. Then for the second quarter, I had to make a wish.

“Why not just make a wish, though?” I asked, smiling softly. Ethan just grinned at me, shrugging.

“It’s something that I used to do with my grandmother when I was younger,” he admitted. “She believed that people only had a certain amount of real wishes in life, and that you weren’t allowed to make a wish until you let go of something that had been troubling you, or you forgave something.”

My heart swelled at his confession. I had come to learn that he loved his grandmother dearly.

“That’s beautiful,” I smiled. I turned to the fountain. “Okay, so do I say my things out loud or do I just think it and throw the coin?”

Ethan chuckled at me. “Whatever you’re comfortable with, _mi amore_.”

I smiled at him before I’d held the quarter tightly in my fingers. I thought of all the things I had wanted to let go of from the past couple of weeks – my anger with Ethan, our fights over him thinking I’d cheated on him with Alex, I wanted to let go of the ugly words I had said to him out of jealousy and insecurity. There were other things I had wanted to let go of in that moment, but they had felt too fresh, like my altercation with Crawford.

Besides, I didn’t want to become complacent around that man in case he decided not to heed Ethan’s warning of a good punching if he tried to touch me again.

When I was done, I flipped the coin over in my hand and tossed it into the water. The satisfying _plink_ that it made and the little droplets of splashed water made me smile.

Ethan didn’t say anything either as he tossed his first coin in.

“Now we make a wish?” I asked. Ethan grinned, nodding. I smiled and closed my eyes as I clutched at my other quarter.

_I wish for Ethan and I to be happy together. No more jealousy and no more anger, just two people who want to be around each other simply for the joy that they bring to each other’s lives._

Satisfied with my wish, I tossed the coin into the fountain. I turned back to Ethan, who was giving me a wide smile. I was almost shocked to see it.

Ethan took my hand and held it tightly before he slid off the fountain and onto the ground. My eyes widened when he perched himself on one knee before me. He rolled his eyes at me, chuckling.

“Shut up, it’s not what you think,” he grinned. I couldn’t even answer him. My heart was pounding and I couldn’t stop my lungs from almost hyperventilating.

Ethan smiled up at me. “Kaia Ghorbani,” he began. “I know that I have been an absolute idiot for the past few weeks, hell, even the whole time we’ve known eachother…”

I chuckled at his words.

“But, I want to spend the rest of my life worshipping the ground you walk on. I want to love you as much as anyone can love a person, and I want to spend every waking minute with you. You’re the first real thing I’ve ever had in terms of a relationship and I have to say, that after our night in college, I haven’t stopped thinking about you.

“So, would you make me the happiest man in the world, and make my wish come true by agreeing to be my girlfriend?”

The fear in his eyes that I might say no was enough to make my heart clench. He was pouring his heart out for me in a way I could guarantee he’d never done for anyone else before in his life.

Saying yes to him had been easy, and he’d quickly flicked his coin into the fountain before he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist as our lips became sewn together in one of the most passionate embraces we’d had.

I had wanted to be with him from the moment I knew I had loved him. Probably even long before that. He had been my biggest unanswered question since college, and I couldn’t believe that a single drunken one night stand four years ago had led to this conclusion.

I could finally call the sexiest man in the city my boyfriend, and hell if he thought I was going to let him go.

Since our night at the park, he had asked me whether I would like to meet his grandmother one day. I had said yes, but at that moment it had been too difficult.

Whilst Ethan was still taking care of her wellbeing and supporting her in the care home financially, she still didn’t remember him on most visits, so we agreed that if he were to introduce me as his girlfriend, there was a high chance that she wouldn’t know what was going on.

I still wanted to meet her. She was, after all, the woman that had shaped that man I loved into who he was today – passionate, strong willed, and _so_ fucking stubborn – but I loved him all the same.

As I was walking out of work with Rita that afternoon months later, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

**You off from work, _Tesoro_? Come and meet me <3 – E**

He rattled off an address and I shrugged. I’d never heard of it but I bid my friends goodbye for the day and headed towards a cab, listing the address off to the driver.

When I arrived, we pulled up at a skyscraper that I’d never been to before. It was smaller than the one that I worked in, but not by much. After thanking the driver and handing him a generous tip for making every single green light, I headed up into the building.

The security guard in the lobby was apparently expecting me, because he gave me a tag with my name and photo on it before letting me through the gates. I didn’t question it, though it was weird that they had a photo of me.

The elevator took me up to floor thirty-five, where Ethan had said he’d been waiting for me. I didn’t really know what I had expected before I got up there, but my eyes widened when the elevator opened right up onto the floor.

There were desks and chairs everywhere but they were all bare. The space was obviously intended as an office, but no one currently worked here. I noticed Ethan standing at one of the desks, going through a handful of papers. He looked up when he heard the elevator open and he smiled at me as I walked in.

“What is all this?” I asked, my voice breathless. I had a small idea of what he’d been up to these past few months, but I didn’t want to get my hopes up.

Ethan grinned at me, barely containing his excitement.

“I, uhhh… I just signed the lease,” he said. My jaw dropped as he looked at me. My feet were moving before I could register it and I crashed into him. Luckily he caught me and wrapped my legs around his waist. He set me down on the desk he was working at and stood between my legs.

“Oh my god, baby! That’s so amazing!” The light in my voice was unmistakable as Ethan chuckled. His fingers were gripping my sides as he looked down into my eyes, seeing into the depths of me. My hands came up to cup his jaw and his neck as he looked at me.

My fingertips trailed along the fine wisps of his hair and I smiled. Ethan had been searching for a place to be his new firm since Ruick and Huntley fired him. To say he’d been anzious about not working for the past few months was an understatement.

Luckily, there hadn’t been too much fallout from the press over the whole sex-in-his-office scandal and he’d been able to lawyer up with a fantastic woman. It turned out that they had graduated within a year of each other at Harvard and she had had much the same success in her particular field as Ethan had.

I might’ve felt a little jealous about the amount of time I knew they had to spend together if I didn’t already know she was asexual.

I had met her once before when she’d come to do a seminar at Harvard about diversity in the workplace and how her sexual orientation had affected her status and people’s perception of her. Personally, I didn’t see what a person’s sexual preference had to do with how well they could do their job, but I felt Ethan was lucky to have her as his lawyer anyhow.

“I’m so fucking happy for you,” I smiled. “How did you get the money together?”

Ethan grimaced slightly, the corner of his mouth turning down from his grin, only for a moment. I regretted asking because it was obviously a sore point for his ego but I was curious to know.

“I managed to get a few investors together. They were some guys that I had represented in the past so they knew I was good for the work. They were a little concerned about putting money and faith into my reputation but I sort of had to remind them that I wasn’t the only one in the group with a sex scandal, and mine was nowhere near the worst.”

I chuckled lowly, rolling my eyes. _Typical_.

He looked at me with wide eyes, searching my own for something. His fingers seemed to hold me tight.

“So…” he trailed off. “Will you still join me?” His voice was light with hope but his eyes held a glimmer of insecure fear. “I mean… that is if you still want to…?”

My eyes shone as he held me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed my lips to his. My words were muffled between us but I didn’t care.

“Of course I fucking will!” I yelped when I leaned away, my lips still tingling. “You’re offering me the best opportunity in the world, and I get to not have to get coffee every morning for that bastard I work for now, _and_ I get to see you here each and every fucking day! Why the hell would I ever say no?”

Ethan chuckled, his arms wrapping around my waist to hold me to him tightly. His smile was the widest I’d ever seen it and that single thought made me lean into him. Suddenly everything between us was soft where it was usually hot and heavy.

Don’t get me wrong, I loved the rough and tumble with him, but it was also just really nice to sometimes have a nice where our passion took us to different places. Those nights made my toes curl and my back arch until I felt like it was going to snap.

Those nights made my adrenaline so high that it felt like every inch of my skin was wet enough and hot enough to be like I was burning and drowning at the same time. They made me lose my breath in the way that it catches in your throat and makes you see starry night skies for those few moments where you’re fighting for breath.

I chased those moments. They made me feel alive.

And the way that Ethan was looking at me right now told me that I was about to experience everything that I wanted to. With his arms wrapped around me, he lay me on my back on top of the desk before his body pressed firmly against mine.

“Then, baby, with your permission…” he started, his voice husky with his words. “I want to fuck you on every square inch of this office until there is nothing that doesn’t know the imprint of our skin. I want to christen every desk and every fucking chair that I can see on this entire floor until we both pass out. Because you have just made me the happiest man on the entire fucking planet and I want to start this new chapter with you as soon as I fucking can.

“I want to worship you and your body because for some fucked up reason you’ve let me be with you and you’ve let me have you and I want you for as long as I can have you. Will you fall into this with me?” he asked, his eyes wide and pleading as I could feel every ripple of muscle keening against mine.

His lips were pursed as he waited for my answer and I couldn’t help the way that my pussy clenched at his words. They were a promise. They were a sentence.

And they were my undoing.

I grinned up at him before pressing my mouth to his in a hard embrace. His hands practically tore the clothing from my skin and I was losing track of time.

Let me tell you… we definitely left our mark on every surface of that office.

And I doubted it’d be the last time.

.

**Stay tuned for the epilogue :)**


	17. Epilogue: In Which He Seals The Deal

**EPILOGUE: In Which He Seals The Deal**

**Three Years Later**

**Ethan**

I stood standing in the floor length mirror of my private bathroom.

I’d had the whole place renovated last year so that it was more open and light – something that Kaia had demanded. I grinned at the thought of her. Today was a big day for us.

I fussed with my tie for a moment before deciding that this was the best that I could look today. Sue me, I just wanted it to be perfect for her.

Stepping out of the bathroom and into my office, I rifled through a few of the papers on my desk for a moment. The door clicking open behind me made me turn my head.

“Papa!” I heard her call out behind me. I grinned as I turned around. My eyes set on the little girl in the tiny purple princess dress – she was in a _Rapunzel_ faze – that was bouncing towards me. I quickly crouched down to catch her in my arms and hoist her up onto my hip.

“ _Piccolina_ , my darling, how was your daycare today?” Natalina, my daughter, pressed a kiss to my cheek as she giggled. Aaron, my assistant, stood at the door with a broad smile. He leant against the door frame and crossed his arms across his chest as he watched us.

“She practically ran to the car today. Must’ve known it was a big day,” he said. I smiled, thanking him with a nod as I blew a raspberry into Natalina’s cheek, making her burst out laughing. That sound was one of the best in the world. The first time I’d heard that laugh, I’d damn nearly cried.

That sound was pure joy.

“Is that right, _piccolina?_ ” I asked her. “Were you excited for Mama today?”

Natalina began rattling off her excitement as she gripped at the collar of my suit. “Ronnie let me have _Trix_ in the car before we came, Papa,” she said, her voice all twinkly. I rolled my eyes. That explained the extra giggles this afternoon – sugar high.

“Well, wasn’t that special, _gioia_ ,” I smiled. “Well, how about we go find your Mama so that you can tell her how yummy that must have been?”

Natalina jumped up and down in my arm at the mention of her mother. As close as the two of us were, because I absolutely doted on her, it had nothing against the relationship between Nattie and her mom.

I settled her on my hip as Aaron held the door open for us. Natalina started talking excitedly about the new girl who started at her daycare today who had been wearing the same _Rapunzel_ dress as her. I grinned, nodding and answering her where appropriate as we walked through the bullpen.

The entire office staff had stayed behind after work today for the announcement and the unveiling. I hadn’t realized how trapped I had been at _Ruick & Huntley_ until I’d started my own firm.

The loyalty of this new family that we had built was absolutely irreplaceable.

The whole bullpen was decorated with balloons and streamers of every color of the rainbow. There was even a banner hanging over the elevator that read ‘CONGRATULATIONS’. I smiled at seeing it all. Everyone had a glass of champagne in their hands as we walked past them all.

Some of the women waved happily to Natalina, who grinned excitedly and waved back. They all knew my daughter, and loved her, because she spent so much time around the office. You would think it wouldn’t be a great place for a child, but it seemed that everyone had a soft spot for her.

Natalina had made many paperclip chain necklaces around the office and had even helped Stella – one of our IT experts – create a sticky note picture on the window in her office. The office across the street had replied with their own sticky note picture that was just as funny.

We finally made it over to the corner of the office where most people seemed to be congregated. I could see Kaia standing near the front of the crowd with her friend Rita, who had worked for us for almost a year now. Kaia had a smile that lit up the room as she sipped from her champagne easily. I smiled as I could see the shine of the diamond on her finger glinting at me each time she lifted the glass.

I could have stood and stared at her until the end of time. She was endlessly beautiful. That woman had my entire heart in her hands.

They were in front of the old plaque sign in front of the elevator that told clients the name of our firm. It was currently covered in a sheet as it had just undergone a little renovation.

“Mama!” Natalina called. Kaia seemed to turn at hearing her daughter and smiled warmly when she set eyes on us. I chuckled and helped her down from my hip, holding her hand as she all but charged at her mother. Kaia laughed when I finally let go.

Natalina could have made marks in the carpet with how fast she ran to her mom. I smiled and watched as Kaia picked her up into a hug, nuzzling her face into Natalina’s cheek and making the small girl let out a fit of giggles.

I finally made it to her side and Kaia grinned as my arm wound around her waist. She leant away from our daughter to press a kiss to my lips. Before she moved away, I felt her face turn towards her ear.

“You’re late,” she whispered on a smile. I chuckled, squeezing her waist.

“I just wanted last minute things to be perfect, _Tesoro._ ”

Kaia rolled her eyes at me before she leant into my embrace.

“Hmm, okay. Well just know that depending on how quick this party wraps up, I may or may not have a surprise for you later…”

I glanced at her, surprised, but she just grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. I smirked. I knew that look. I could never be too sure, but Kaia had shown me that she was an entirely brazen person and that she could always surprise me.

Before I could question her, the entire room could hear the feedback from the microphone that was being turned on, effectively shutting up the room.

Aaron was on stage, grinning at the crowd. “Hey everyone. Thanks for all staying behind, but I’m sure we’re all excited about the reason for the celebration. Ahh, the big boss has finally arrived, I know he’s a bit tardy but surely that’s not new information to anyone.” The crowd laughed at his words but I just rolled my eyes. “So without further ado, I think we should get him up here to say a few words and finally get this party started. Ethan?”

I smiled, rolling my eyes as Kaia squeezed my hand. I could hear Natalina clapping excitedly as I left my family and walked up to the front of the crowd. I shook Aaron’s hand. He was an all around likeable guy, if not kind of a class clown, but he was fun to be around, and better yet was fantastic at his job. I finally got the microphone and someone handed me a glass of champagne.

“Alright, everyone,” I laughed. “I think Aaron said it best and we should get right to the point. Now, by now you’ll all know my beautiful wife, Kaia…”

I could hear a few cheers at the mention of her name and I smiled. I loved that the office loved her as much as I did. “And I’m sure you’re all aware of our efforts these past few years to make her an acting partner of this firm. I’m glad to announce that we’ve finally made it to the point where we can put her name on the building moniker.”

The office cheered and I smiled as I glanced Kaia’s way. She was smiling brightly up at me, her eyes shining a little if I wasn’t mistaken.

“Kaia, my love. This firm was a labor of love for the two of us and I couldn’t think of a better person to share this legacy with,” I said. Kaia blew me a kiss from her place on the floor and I smiled. “So, without further ado, I think we should drop this curtain and admire the new sign, should we not?”

There was a supportive cheer from the crowd and Natalina was clapping enthusiastically as the curtain dropped to reveal the new sign that read ‘ _Rivera & Rivera Law_’. I smiled at the sight. That sign proved everything.

Kaia had always been afraid that I didn’t see her as my equal. If she didn’t believe me now – even after pledging my loyalty to her in the form of a forever ring and a beautiful wedding with her whole family, a promise to love her wholly and forever, and then the birth of our first daughter – then she had to have been blind.

I would follow that woman to the other side of the world. She was my absolute everything. She was the best reason to get out of bed in the morning (and then the best reason to get back into it again that night, but don’t tell her that, she’d kick my ass).

I smiled at the sign one more time before turning back to the crowd. Natalina was laying a smooch on her mother’s cheek, who was trying to subtly wipe away her tears.

“My love, thankyou for choosing this journey with me. May it be fruitful and rewarding for us both. I love you, ” I said to her, looking square into her eyes. Kaia smiled delicately at my words and I grinned before turning back to the crowd. “Now! There’s free booze and I expect you all to consume it in its entirety otherwise you’re all fired.” There was a large laugh from the crowd as they whooped and cheered their congratulations for us all.

I jumped back into the crowd and made it to my wife. Before she could say anything, I pulled her close and lay a kiss on her lips. She sighed into me, settling softly into a small rhythm as she mewled at my mercy.

I smiled when we pulled away. This new chapter was going to be absolutely awesome. People always said not to mix pleasure and business, but I couldn’t think of a better person to handle all of this with, and as I stared into her mesmerizing eyes, I knew that those people were all full of shit and that I’d made the right choice.

It had been a fairly easy one, anyway.

.

Hours later, the party had died down and Rita had taken Natalina home to our house for bed. The office had pretty much cleared up and I was just going through the floor to kick out any last stragglers.

That, and I was looking for Kaia.

She wasn’t in her new office, where I had suspected she may have been musing over her new title. Instead, I searched the whole floor until my own office was the last room to be checked.

When I walked in, she was sitting pretty on my desk, facing the door with one leg crossed over the other. She had a cheeky smirk on her face as she watched me.

“ _Surprise_ … You found me…” she mused with a smile. I smirked, shutting the door behind me.

“That I did,” I said, my voice low. “You were never great at hide-and-seek.” I was slightly buzzed from the champagne earlier, but nowhere near as bad as I’d been at our engagement party. I think I’d crawled into bed that night and asked her if I could fall asleep with my cock inside her pussy.

I’ll let you decide how she had answered that particular question.

No, tonight I was just happy. Happy about everything – about the life that Kaia had given me and our beautiful daughter. Kaia was perfect. There was no other way about it. I had been completely in love with this woman for years and it didn’t seem that there was any end in sight.

But I was glad for it.

“I figured we could bookend this entire experience,” she grinned slyly at me. I chuckled, smirking as I took a step closer to her.

I had an idea that this was the surprise she’d alluded to earlier.

“And what did you have in mind?” I questioned. Kaia grinned. She didn’t answer me with words.

Instead, she did the one thing that made my mouth completely dry and my cock throb heartily with need.

She uncrossed her legs and spread them wide, allowing me to see the fact that she had made the _executive_ decision to go commando tonight beneath her professional pencil skirt.

I knew that she could see my eyes darkening as I watched her. She was beautiful. I think it was completely obvious to her just how much I was still attracted to her. I had been ever since she’d drunkenly stumbled into my college bedroom.

“What do you say, boss?” she whispered, her eyes glued to mine as she stuck her chest out slightly.

I chuckled. “I’m not your boss anymore, _Tesoro…_ ”

Kaia grinned. “Hmmm, I guess not,” she mused, amused. “Is that really going to stop you, though?”

I grinned, walking closer to her until I stood between her spread legs. My hard on was straining against my suit pants but I didn’t care. This woman needed to know exactly what she could do to me.

I smiled as I cupped her cheek to stare into her eyes. The amount of love that I could see there always astounded me. I never understood why she loved me when I didn’t really deserve it. You could bet that I counted my lucky stars about it every day, though.

I shook my head with a chuckle before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

“No, it’s not going to stop me,” I mused. “Just… promise me not against the window, even though I know how much you love it.”

Kaia burst out laughing and I smiled. If I thought that I loved Natalina’s laugh, then I was addicted to Kaia’s. I moved my hands to rest them down on her waist and she wound her arms around my neck as her head was thrown back in her laughter.

“No promises,” she managed to get out, before she pressed her lips hard against mine. She tasted sweet like the champagne from earlier, mixed with the chocolate cake that we’d ordered for the occasion.

“I love you so much,” I smiled down at her when we moved apart slightly. “Do you know that?” I searched her eyes for her answer. She just smiled lovingly back at me.

“I mean, you _only_ tell me three times a day, so… what do you think?”

I chuckled, kissing her softly.

“I love you too, baby,” she managed to whisper between small kisses. I smiled as I hands made it down to the bend of her knees.

Before she could question anything, I yanked on her legs, sending her flying onto her back as she laughed from shock. I grinned and leant over her, laying myself on top and letting her feel every aspect of the erection she’d inspired in me.

“Then let’s get started, _mi amore…_ ”

.

**Too bad we’ve _come_ to the end then :)**


End file.
